


When I Grow Up

by KlimtKiss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst in some chapters, Basically an happy ending for Levi, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, God I love that man, I'm Bad At Tagging, Levi deserves some love, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lot of sex, sex in almost every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 74,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlimtKiss/pseuds/KlimtKiss
Summary: Elizabeth has always been alone in the world.She didn't know what she wanted or what to do, especially after losing everything; she just knew that dying was not an option.A single choice will lead her to cross her own destiny with that of a certain Captain, discovering herself on the way while humanity prepares to face the greatest battle of all.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s), Levi/ OC
Kudos: 51





	1. Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I have published this fanfiction, at the moment, on two other sites but I would like to see how it goes here with so much audience for Levi.  
> Some kind of experiment, let's say ...  
> It is a sort of "romanticization" of the original work, of how (in my opinion) the various characters would relate if there was a new character. I will try to keep it as appropriate as possible to the events of the original work and I will use them later, coming up to the current season.  
> I wholeheartedly thank anyone who decides to read this fanfiction and give it a chance, I'm putting all my heart into writing it and it's the one I'm working hard for ever.  
> (I also apologize in advance if there should be some mistake that I may have missed in correcting the chapters because English is not my main language but I am still studying it.)  
> I really hope you like it. Enjoy the reading!

_**When I grow up I want to be strong.** _

"I love you."

Three words that Levi would never have thought of saying, especially to a woman.

But here he is, looking into the deep of her eyes, making her smile and feeling those damn butterflies in his stomach.

_Yeah, I'm totally fucked..._

She looked at him as happy as she had never been before, overall affected by her captain's revelation.

"I love you Levi."

And his heart began to race. A light kiss on the lips to confirm that silent promise to never leave her side.

He didn't need any more words, not with her.

****Year 846- September.** **

Levi sat at his usual table, annoyed at everyone at that moment. He really craved a lonely moment, an instant filled with silence. But he was never really lucky.

A tea cup in his hands and his eyes closed should be enough warning to people, but not for Erwin.

He approached him, followed by a too excited 'shitty glasses' woman, with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Levi."

Levi tried to not roll his eyes, biting his tongue. It wasn't his fault he was such on a bad mood.

"What's good on this morning?"

"My news. Or... well, I really hope so." Erwin pressed an hand on the table, trying to gain enough interest in the captain to be followed. He knew him too damn well.

"I'm not interested."

"Listen to him. You'll like _it_ _._ " said Hange with an eloquent tone. She just had to press the right buttons, but she didn't want to spill it out too soon. It would have been an amazing surprise.

"Fine. But you hope that to not be a waste of my time."

Levi stood up, leaving here the tea cup already emptied, and started to follow the two to the battle field.

The cadets were training like the usual, but someone immediately took Levi's attention.

Above all there was a beautiful young woman; just looking at her you ask yourself why such a delicate beauty was training on combat, wanting to protect her from everything.

The sun kissed her skin, glowing her like a sort of angel from heaven; dark blonde hair pulled up on a ponytail with some hairs escaped due to the intensity of the training; deep eyes, so beautiful and yet so particular: two colors, the right one was brown and the left one was green. She was quite small, even smaller than him, and absolutely adorable.

Some men gazed at her like a hunter with a prey. And he didn't liked that.

A strange feeling took on him, he was forced to punch the fists to suppress the desire to hit them hard.

"There she is."

Erwin's voice made him come back to reality. The man pointed right at the woman he noticed, calling her after that.

She stopped the attack from a huge man, kicking him right on the face. Another kick on the chest and he was forced down, letting her go to the man who called her.

"Sir." she stood in front of him, hands behind her back and proud eyes that made his stomach twist.

_What the fuck was happening to him?!_

"Levi, she's Elizabeth Blossom. A month here and she's already on top, better than everyone."

"She's amazing." added Hange, smiled at Elizabeth and making her smile a little.

"And you're saying me that because..."

Levi already knew the answer and, if she was amazing as he said, she could be a powerful weapon outside the walls, but fighting a titan was another thing.

She was just training.

"I want you to take her with you. She's so strong but you can make her even stronger. And quite dangerous, looking at that guy's face."

The man she kicked before was on the ground, nose bleeding and a hand on his stomach due the impact to her foot.

"I'm sorry for him." she whispered, hoping to not get caught.

Elizabeth knew she was strong, able in hand-to-hand combat, and everything they said about her, but Levi's squad was beyond her imagination. She had never seen a titan before but she couldn't wait to demonstrate what she was capable of.

"Don't be."

Levi's voice hit her hard on the neck, damn he was short but sexy. A lot of men here were good looking but nobody was enough for her. Nobody make her so amazed.

"You're a soldier, not a damsel in distress. If you have to fight, then fight as hard as you can."

Hange's smile widened more, already knowing that this was a 'yes' from him. She was right. She was always right!

And she didn't missed the way he looked at her. Her brain was already thinking about the way to settle them together. They liked each other, it was evident.

"So... you take her with you?" asked the Commander, needing confirmation.

"If she can fit in my squad yeah."

"So, it's a yes. She can do that." Hange put an arm around her shoulder, making her smile more. That smile was so genuine, full of happiness, that made his stomach twist more.

He was going to regret his decision, he was sure about that.

After a month in his squad Levi was beyond amazed by that woman.

She was just 21 but, damn, she was determined; she looked like a little girl, that angelic face can fool everyone into thinking she was innocent and weak. Except, she was not.

Petra smiled at the girl on her right, wanting to talk but not finding the right words.

The horse ride was silent, a sort of initialization for Elizabeth, her first time outside the walls.

"Are you sure she's ready?" asked for the tenth time, Eld.

The man was concerned about the kid, she was so small and she'd never seen a titan before. Combat on the ground was something, using the 3DMG too, but fighting against an actual titan... he liked the girl too much to see her dead on her first expedition.

"She's good. Right?" asked Hange, letting the horse go near to the blonde.

The squad leader knew everything before everyone.

The blonde had the opportunity to talk with her a few times and she was so interesting to her, she had an unique vision about the titans that made her curious; she was exactly like _him_.

On the other side Hange reminded Elizabeth the first man of her life. Not her father, but her brother.

After some time riding she was outside the walls.

Elizabeth didn't had time to enjoy the feeling of freedom or the view in front of her eyes. Some titans ran towards them.

She wasn't sure that she was acting normal. She had just seen a titan for the first time, yet she wasn't scared; she was angry.

Levi studied her, trying not to get caught on the action but her reaction made him smirk proud.

It was time to test her seriously.

"Eld, Petra, the seven meters on the left. Gunther, Oluo the five meters on the right. Elizabeth with me and Hange."

Levi screamed the order with a tenacity that shook Elizabeth a few moment, but after some seconds only adrenaline was left.

She was absolutely ready.

Wasting no time she started to follow her captain, the horse ran letting her feel the wind on her tied-up hair.

Elizabeth took the sword, pushing her legs to jump on the titan's arm. A fast race, more than she could, while the blade sank in his meat.

He moved his arm too slowly because Elizabeth, even before the captain who was leaving her room for execution, cut his head sharply.

Everyone was speechless.

No one missed her moving speed.

She knew exactly what to do and she put it down in practice without any hesitation, almost without even fear of dying.

The captain jumped off his arm, followed by the blonde a little covered of blood.

She cut herself on the arm in the action but she was good. Almost perfect.

Hange started to ride her horse to the other group of titan, attracted by the other already dead.

Gunther was bleeding on his head but Elizabeth knew that it wasn't the time to be concerned about him. He was alive and, in that moment, it was enough.

The squad leader killed the seven meters in front of everyone, letting the squad take care of the other beyond him.

Levi jumped with grace and killed three titans in a row, letting them fall like an empty bag.

Elizabeth let a ten meters approach her, near enough to use him as a support for the 3DMG. She activated the device, using the titan's forehead to get up fast. As soon as she was on his head, she quickly detached the 3DMG and came down on his shoulder, cutting his back while he tried to hit his own face to catch Elizabeth.

The squad killed all the titans, bringing back only a few superficial wounds.

The blonde was amazed by their team work; a single order was enough to let everyone know what to do. The captain gave them the freedom to work as they pleased, still following his guide.

He was a great leader.

On the other side, Levi, never showing a single emotion, knew he made the right choice taking her after all. Maybe he wasn't going to regret that.

She knew how to work alone but she perfectly fit in his squad, she was brave enough to not have fear of those monsters.

And she was stunning.

She used that blade like an extension of her arm, she jumped as if she had no weight and everyone noticed that.

The night came too early to Elizabeth, physical tired but not in her head. She wasn't sleepy anymore, she kept thinking at the way Levi had been looking at her, officially confirming her team entry.

She did it. She felt a lot of emotions inside of her. Yet there was something she couldn't recognize.

Gratitude, affect for her new friends, but there was something else just for the captain. Respect, certainly, but also always wanting to see him, to impress him, to draw his attention.

She liked the way he looked at her, it was different. Or, anyway, it was what Hange kept saying.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she barely noticed someone stood behind her, shoulder on the frame of the door that leaded to the inside.

The roof was a place she always liked, finding there serenity. She came up there every night looking at the stars.

Levi was dressed in a simple shirt, his muscles fit perfectly under its fabric, feeling the night breeze on his skin.

But the chills on his back weren't due to the cold air, but to her.

He couldn't let her out of his head anymore, and he met her only a month ago...

Everything in her was incredible to him, she was still surprising him in every possible way.

But the thing he preferred was her insubordination, giving him the perfect excuse to punish her, to push her beyond her limits and see how far she would go to defend her ideals.

She was a closed book, no one knew much about her and she never talked about herself.

Elizabeth noticed that Levi was here, knowing that she was breaking a rule, but she didn't know that the captain already knew how long she was up there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." she started getting up but he stopped her, sitting next to her.

"You can stay."

"Thank you, sir."

Levi smiled, not showing her.

"You can call me Levi."

Elizabeth felt her heart race like it never did. Her stomach twisted as she felt a strange happiness.

Before she could respond, he started to talk again.

"And you were good today. I'm proud of you brat."

"Thank you, Levi."


	2. Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Elizabeth finds her way into Levi's team, she also begins to deal with her own emotions that she cannot recognize ... until she gets into trouble with the very heart of her thoughts. In the meantime, Levi will deal with an awareness that is not easy to accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long story so I will try to post several times in a week to catch up with the publications on the other sites.  
> Many many thanks to anyone who decides to read and follow this story! Kisses!

_**When I grow up I want to be honest.** _

“Damn little brat, are you trying to kill me?”  
The blonde man stood on the ground, kicked on the face with so effort to make him lost his balance. His back hit the ground, making him feel a bit of pain.  
His cheek was hurting but his pride was hurting more.  
She smiled proudly at herself.  
“Oh, it was just a kick.”  
“A kick on my damned teeth.”  
Oluo spit on the ground some blood and stood up, accepting the hand she was giving him. That girl was small but she beat hard!  
“Okay, change partner. Elizabeth with Eld.”  
“Hi little princess. Ready to...” Eld couldn't finish the sentence because he got shot to the ground before he could develop any type of attack. The first thing that entered his field of vision was Elizabeth's amused expression. “Lose.”  
“What the fuck?!” exclaimed Gunther, ignoring Oluo's attack to focus on the scene that the whole team was watching with a contained laugh behind their hands.  
Levi smirked satisfied. At least she wasn't useless.  
“I thought you took her with us just because she's damn good looking but she's also incredible.”  
Hange joined the captain with crossed arms, watching with him the training team.  
Erwin moved on to give Elizabeth some advice, aware that the squad leader wanted to talk with Levi.  
The captain managed to avoid it until then but certain thing are after you until the end. She was one of those thing.  
“You saw her with those titans. She knows what she's doing.”  
Hange choose to be honest with him. Some words are more powerful that others.  
Both her and Erwin had noticed a certain change in the captain. He was always looking for her with his gaze, he was softer with the little blonde.  
“I fear her death. Everyone in the squad loves her, me before everyone. I don't want to lose her. And neither you do.”  
He felt a shiver along his spine. Those words hit him deep because she was right but he would never admit it. All he was looking at was Elizabeth's training. “What are you talking about shitty glasses?”  
“The fact that you never looked at a girl the way you look at her. You like her.” smiled Hange, trying to provoke him a little. He was pretty difficult to convince but she was sure of what she saw. And the fact that Erwin saw that too made her only more sure. The next step was to make the captain accept those feelings.  
They weren't wrong.  
“I respect her. She's doing a good job.”  
“You know that's not this easy. Don't suppress your feelings.”  
Levi lost his breath. Was he really sure about what he was going to say?  
He was, but then why does that sentence hurt? Why does it feels so wrong?  
“I don't have feelings for her.”  
Hange decided it was enough for that day so she just leave but not without saying a last thing to the captain.  
“Keep telling yourself that, maybe one day you'll believe it.”

Elizabeth shared a room with Petra from the first day. They were the only two girls and Petra was excited to have a roommate.  
They talked about a lot of things, they shared advice, little secret, but Elizabeth never talked about herself too much.  
Petra was around the same age as her, so she felt safe to talk with her. She was her first friend. More like a sister.  
After the expedition they stayed up almost every night enjoying their company, chatting and feeling like girls and not soldiers.  
It was good to have such a friend in the squad.  
“Petra can I ask you something?”  
“Sure. You can ask me everything.” responded Petra, sitting next to her with two hot tea cups.  
“You... Are you in love with the captain?”  
“Oh my God.” laughed Petra, didn't expecting that kind of sentence. They talked about a lot of thing but emotions were something knew. She felt she was opening a little more and that made her really happy. “I don't know if it's love, I've never felt it before. I know for sure that I really admire him, I'd like to be strong like him. And I like him, but I don't know if it's true love like the one you can read in books, you know.”  
“You're pretty sure about what you feel. Is that so easy to understand?” asked Elizabeth, feeling more confused than before.  
She was always thinking about him, she dreamed of him and she liked his company on the roof when he joined her.  
When Petra fell asleep she went there to breath, to think, to look at the stars like she did when she was with her brother.  
She missed him.  
She even mentioned him with the team, one evening when they were having dinner all together. They were like a family for Elizabeth.  
“I think that love should be a beautiful thing but, instead, is just complicate.”  
“So true.” laughed Elizabeth taking a sip of the tea that was cooling down.  
“And you?”  
Elizabeth almost chocked at her friend's question, trying to escape from that answer she just fell into it even more.  
“What?”  
“Do you feel something for the captain?”  
“To be honest I kind of fear him. He's always so grumpy, so closed, but I understand him.”  
Petra smiled at her honesty. In that moment she knew what she felt, and what Elizabeth felt. She was her friend from day one but she never understood her completely, she was always a mystery to her, but that evening she felt she completely knew her. For real.  
“Maybe you're the only one of us who does that.”

The morning after didn't started well for Elizabeth. She was the last one of the team who joined the breakfast table, followed by Eld who had an encounter with a superior. The two entered the room finding everyone waiting for them at their table, except for Levi.  
She asked herself why he wasn't there but her thoughts were set aside from three men on a table they were passing by.  
She recognized two of them, still cadets, younger than her but bigger for sure.  
“She's so small, how can she actually fight?”  
“Look at that ass, Levi took her with him hoping for a good fuck.” said the bigger of the three, the one Elizabeth hated with all of herself. He was arrogant, he thought he was invincible but she easily beat him. Twice.  
“I think that too.”  
The last one was one she had never seen before, but she didn't liked the way he looked at her. She felt naked under his gaze.  
She always knew she was beautiful for men's judgment, everyone kept saying her that but she never cared. She just wanted to survive.  
“Do you think they...?”  
“Yeah, obviously. A girl like that could never enter a team like that and hold their rhythms.”  
“The captain took her on the team just to fuck. She won't ever train with the others.” said the bigger one, a redhead with a scar on his cheek, making her feel bad.  
Eld looked angrily at them, feeling bad for Elizabeth. She didn't deserved those words.  
“I don't know, she was a cadet with us. She's pretty good.”  
“In bed?” asked the bigger one staring directly at her. He was talking about her making sure she listened to them. He was doing that on purpose.  
Was that what everyone thought about her? That Levi chose her just for her appearance?  
She felt the angry taking control of her body. It was never a good choice but she was already done with those bullshit.  
“Elizabeth, don't...” Eld tried to stop her, she was going to be in trouble but she didn't care.  
“Can I help you?” asked her, leaving her food to Eld and approaching those three bastards.  
“What?” asked the bigger one. The other two weren't sure anymore they wanted to talk about her, she was kind of scary when angry and one of them felt that angry on his skin.  
“You're talking about me. There's no need to say things on my back, you can talk to me directly.”  
“You listened. So I don't have to say a word.”  
“Yeah. But you're wrong. Levi choose me, instead of you, because I can actually kick you ass in a second.”  
He tried to attack her with his fist but Elizabeth took him by surprise, pushing his head into the table and slipping him down. As soon as she stuck him on the ground with a foot against his throat, the captain's voice made her shiver. She was in trouble.  
“Elizabeth. My office.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Elizabeth left the man lying on the ground and followed her captain under Eld's sorry eye.  
It wasn't her fault...  
“You too little brat.” screamed Levi at the guy who was smirking at her. After the captain's order he didn't smirked anymore.

“What the fuck was that?!” asked an angry Levi to her, the second he closed the door behind them.  
He had a lot of paperwork on his desk, he was stressed out and seeing her hitting a cadet wasn't exactly relaxing to him. She was sexy as fuck but it didn't helped him. He didn't knew what happened before but he was nervous and he didn't want to deal with anything.  
“I had a fight with him sir.”  
“I noticed that. He's still a cadet, you are a soldier. It means you have to be a good example for those brats.”  
Levi studied her while talking. She had a fierce in her movements, she was proud, she was standing for something, he was sure of that; but he still had to deal with his superiors and he had to respond for his squad behavior.  
“Yes sir, I accept my punishment.”  
“You'll be punished for sure.” said Levi as he sat down on his chair, joining his arms on the desk. “Do you want to tell me what lead you to that reaction?”  
She hesitated. And that look in her two-colored eyes made him even angrier but with that brat.  
“They were saying things to me sir.”  
“What were they saying?”  
Elizabeth swallowed, taking a breath. It was embarrassing.  
“That I'm in your team just because I sleep with you.”  
Levi felt the desire to kill him. Not only for the implications of that thing, but for the fact that, deep down inside of him, he kind of wanted to. But that shit wasn't in position to say a thing like that to a woman, specially one who was better that him, just for jealousy. He suppressed that urge and opened his gray eyes, slowly.  
“What people thinks about you shouldn't be your problem. Jealousy always lead people to say things like that, or worst. But that should be the difference between you and them. That's why I choose you and not them. You're stronger than that, control yourself.”  
“Yes sir, and I'm sorry.”  
Elizabeth felt her heart race like never. She was alone with her captain, talking about sexual implication of their relationship and she felt her cheeks on fire. She just hoped that it wasn't so evident.  
She knew those words were not real but they touched something inside of her.  
“You're dismissed.”  
He looked at her going away and he felt he had to say it, at least one time.  
She deserved that.  
He wasn't going to talk to her like a captain, and he hoped she could understand that.  
“Elizabeth.”  
He called her for the last time, before she could reach the door. Outside was that brat waiting for his punishment but he wanted another second with her.  
“You were pretty good kicking his ass.”  
She smiled, feeling hot inside her body.

In that moment Levi knew for sure that he didn't want anyone to touch her.  
And God have mercy on anyone who would have try to harm her because he would not have any.


	3. Courageous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth realizes that the Captain ignored her for a week after the last event and reacts recklessly, but gains something that manages to cancel any punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good with notes, but I take this opportunity to thank everyone who started reading my story. You have all my gratitude!  
> Thank you so much!

_**When I grow up I want to be courageous.** _

Time passed slowly that week.

She trained, talked and improved herself every day and cleaned his fucking office making everything shine. But she didn't have the change to talk with Levi a single moment.

Seven fucking day with him ignoring her.

It could possibly be that he was embarrassed about what happened with that cadet?

She was tying to convince herself it was better that way, that he was her captain before everything and that she had enough problems to deal with a possibly broken heart.

That heart was already broken, she couldn't feel that again.

She choose to be a soldier to save everyone, to become stronger and to not feel a damn thing anymore. But the truth was she wasn't good in that.

That squad made her feel everything deeper; she loved them like they really were her brothers and sister.

She feared the fact that she could see them die in any mission.

Eld was her favorite between the men.

He was funny with her and funny to mess with, they laughed a lot together.

“So, she spilled everything literally on you?” laughed Elizabeth at a story he was telling them.

He already made clear to everyone that she was a little sister to him and whoever wanted to deal with her had to deal with him too. She was kind of special to him, he felt the urge to protect that little girl.

“Yeah, really rude. But then I saw her when I was returning from an expedition and she was there hoping I would notice her.”

“And what did you do?” asked Petra, so absorbed in the curiosity to not notice the presence of another person behind them.

“I ignored her.”

“You're the worst.”

Elizabeth's laughing. Something Levi loved.

That laugh made everything worth it. He could literally jump of the walls without his 3DMG just to hear that sound. It was so full of grace, so light, like music.

He was looking for the guy but then he saw them talk like they weren't soldier preparing an expeditions but just teenager who hung out together and, for the first time, he craved that feeling. He desired to feel that way too, to have the opportunity to have someone in his life who could understand him and make him feel lighter.

What he couldn't accept yet was the fact that he has already found that person.

She was an enigma to him, she never let emotions fill her on the battle field but when they weren't training she was just like a normal girl. How can she actually do that?!

“Not to interrupt your, so interesting, story but I have to talk to you.”

Levi pointed at the man between the two girls so he immediately stood up and cleaned his trousers with his hand.

The three were sitting on the ground after a little training, practicing with hand-to-hand combat.

At first there were just Elizabeth and Petra but after some time Eld joined the two.

He took some water and started to follow the captain.

“He's ignoring you.” exclaimed Petra, still looking at the captain back with her friend.

“You noticed that too?”

“So it's true. What did you do?”

Elizabeth turned her gaze to look at the girl, and then her body, to be in front of her.

“I don't know. Maybe he's angry for what everyone says about me and him.”

“The fact that you sleep with him?”

“Is there one person here who doesn't think that?”

Elizabeth took her head in her hands, pulling off her hair from her face.

“I do. And the rest of us. We know you and we know the captain. He would never do such a thing; make someone join us just for sex would mean a death pact with the titans.”

Before Elizabeth could respond another female voice interrupted her, smiling at her when the owner sat down with them.

“She's right, you know?”

“Hange...”

“I think he's trying to pull you off the embarrass you felt when you talked with him about that. And don't try to say to me you weren't embarrassed, because I know you were.”

“So it's my fault.” Elizabeth bent until her head stuck on her knees.

“How can someone be that flexible?” said Petra, making the other two women laugh. “You really have to teach me.”

“Yeah, me too.” added Hange, making the dark blonde in the middle laugh even more.

“Come in.”

Levi answered at the knock on his door without leaving his gaze from his paperwork. He already knew who it was and a smirk appeared on his lips before a little, blonde hurricane came inside his office like a fury.

So damn hot. Something was awakening deep inside him and he needed to keep it down there.

“You're ignoring me.”

“Good evening Elizabeth.”

Levi decided to look at her, filling his visual with that beautiful fury. She was beyond angry, better than what he imagined.

She moved her hand, underlining the fact that she didn't really gave a fuck about good manners.

“Yeah yeah. Why are you ignoring me?”

“I don't know what you're talking about. And you're still talking to your captain.”

Levi wanted to provoke her, pulling down some papers and giving her full attention. Totally worth it.

He was completely turned on by the fire in her eyes.

She was indignant by his tranquility; she didn't know what he was doing.

“No. I'm talking to someone that everyone thinks I fuck with. And now he's ignoring me after saying me that this fucking thing shouldn't affect me.” she crossed her arms, making her little chest rise a little, a better visual to the man in front of her but she was blinded with anger to notice. The fact that people think they were having sex did not help at all. “What's wrong with you?”

Levi chose not to lose his composure. He joined his finger under his chin, looking at her silently for a few seconds that, for her, were like eternity.

He was fascinated by her.

The moment she was about to lose again her patience he started to speak.

“Erwin found that out and thought it was true for some aspects. Not the fact that I accepted you in the team for that but the remaining part. And it wasn't a nice chat. I have responsibilities for all of you.”

“You are responsible of you own action like I am for mine. You know too damn well the reason I am in you team so why are you acting like what they were saying is true?” she uncrossed her arms, stretching forward and leaning on the captain's desk, pressing her hands and lowering herself to be closer to him. His scent began to fill her nostrils and, for a moment, she forgot everything, including why she was there.

On the other side, for Levi it wasn't easier. He was behind his desk but she was way too close for his mental health. Those eyes seemed to read his soul, he felt his stomach twist and the desire to test those damn tempting lips.

“Bold from you talk to me like that.”

“I'm not referring to my captain right now. If you want to punish me, then do it, but you know I'm right and I don't deserve to be treated this way.”

That sentence triggered something inside him; a strange sense of happiness in hearing her say that she didn't just see him as her captain.

“You're right, yeah. But you still have to learn how to talk to a superior.” he leaned forward a little, careful to not get too close and hesitated again. He saw her swallow and breath a little harder but never to back off. Her cheeks were on fire.

At the end he got back, leaning back to the chair. “Listen, I'm sorry. I saw how that thing made you feel and I need you clear-minded and focused on the training, not on some bullshit. Ignoring you was the only way it could be forgotten. And now it is.”

“So... we're still friends?”

Elizabeth went straight again, almost with fear of asking him what she wanted. She needed to know but her anger was gone and now she was more aware of everything she was about to say. And what she had already said.

Levi laughed a little, smirking.

“Who says we're friend?”

“I do. We're friend. You can't be my captain 24/7, you need a break sometimes.”

She felt security in talking with him, even if he was the humanity's strongest soldier. With him, she felt, it was not just that, he was much more.

Her sentence made Levi smile again, she was a temptress but she was also funny, she made him feel much more calmer.

“Damn true, you're quite demanding.”

“How rude. I'll still be punished, won't I?”

His smirk grown on his lips.

“Oh yeah.”

“He made me clean not only his office but also yours. He's insane.”

The blonde woman picked up the last dirty dust from the ground with a broom before throwing the whole thing in a bag and left it in a corner.

“Yeah, clean is his obsession.” said Hange, biting a cuticle from her finger. “But you're good, I never had a space so clean before.”

“Thank you.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

“You now I'm joking, but you were pretty brave to go to him and talk like you don't fear him.”

“I don't fear him anymore. Well, mostly. I want to be his friend.”

Elizabeth was aware to avoid her investigator eyes. She never missed a single thing between the two. In fact, she never missed a single thing at all.

“Only a friend?”

“Oh my God, I don't want to have this type of conversation.” said Elizabeth laughing from the embarrassment and pointing at her with the broom before putting it down.

“We're friend. And that's what friends are supposed to do. Or, at least, I think so.”

“You're weird, you know that?”

Elizabeth smiled, crossing her arms, and looked at Hange who climbed off the table to take some books from the shelf.

“Yeah, people tell me that often.”

“I really wonder why.”

Her sarcastic tone was noticed by the squad leader but she was interrupted by a certain shorty who had the amazing idea of sending Elizabeth to her.

“How's going?”

“Everything clean sir, I just finished.” said Elizabeth, proud of her work.

Levi checked the office, under the table with a finger, looking for an escaped dirt. But she really did a great job and he found nothing wrong. Maybe cleaning wasn't really a punishment for her.

“And talked.”

“She's funny.” laughed Elizabeth, stopping when she saw his gaze. “Sorry sir.”

“You're dismissed. And make sure to be more respectful next time. ”

“Yes sir.” replied her before looking at the squad leader. A challenge to him. “Night Hange.”

She had clearly said to him that she'll be waiting for him on the roof that night and that thing made him smirk on the inside.

“Night sweetie” smiled Hange, waiting for her to exit her room to talk with the captain. “You're too hard with her.”

“I have to be.”

“So, now we're friends?”

Elizabeth hadn't heard him coming but when she heard his voice she smiled, turning around to see him approaching her.

He sat down so near to her she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

“Levi hi. Yeah.”

“You're someone who doesn't accept a 'no', right?”

“I'm on your team, now you have to deal with me and my madness.” responded her with a proud look on her face, lifting her chin a little and making him smile. He never smiled, he never felt the urge to smile but with her that simple thing felt so right, and so wrong at the same time.

“Hange wasn't enough?”

“I'm worst than her, don't underestimate me.” she gave him a little push and looked at him shake his head.

“I'm starting to regret everything.”

“No, you don't.” and she was sure about that. “I have an idea.”

He raised an eyebrow, fearing her idea. It was impossible to say not to her.

“About?”

“Friend talk with each others about themselves, but I'm not really a chatty person, so we can play a game.”

“I'm not a game person.”

“20 question each one. One question at a time. If you don't want to answer at something, I'll change the question.”

He snorted, wanting to do that thing but not wanting to at the same time. She made him feel on a roller coaster.

“We have to do this shit, brat?”

“Yeah, we have.”

“Okay, start.”


	4. Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still on the roof talking, one of the twenty questions leads Elizabeth to her past, which she decides to share with Levi as well.  
> The Captan, meanwhile, begins to understand what he feels.

_**When I grow up I want to be myself.** _

“So you had someone in your life.” smiled Elizabeth, listening to his words completely absorbed. His voice was quiet, almost afraid of being heard by someone else.

But the thing she liked the most was the fact that he was telling her those things.

She felt she could completely trust him, despite her own origins. She always hated where she came from, but never to the point to deny that place. It still was a part of her and she wanted to open up, at least with him.

She was the reason why they were playing that game, after all...

“Their names were Farlan and Isabel.”

“I'm sorry for them. And for you. I know how it feels to lost someone.”

The blonde looked down on the ground visible from that height. Something she always craved.

The possibility of climbing high enough to see everything that she couldn't see from below. The sky was the first thing, followed closely by the ground, which before was a roof for her.

Levi noticed a little change in her gaze, her eyes darkened a bit, becoming more deep.

In that moment he wanted to hug her, to comfort her, but he felt it wrong. He couldn't do something like that.

He liked the moments with her. She was fun, the soul of the team; she always tried to keep everyone in a good mood even when she wasn't. But she was also brave, strong, audacious and a bit crazy, he had to admit it.

She was a person who lightened everything around her, even him.

“What happened to your brother?”

She looked up at him, swallowing a bit before answering the question. It was a painful memory but she felt she could share it with him. She could trust him.

“He had a degenerative disease. He slowly began to lose sight. Since he couldn't work anymore it was my turn to take care of everything. He didn't want so I was hiding that from him. I wanted to pay him out of the underground but he died before I got that money.”

_ You're from underground too... _ She came from the same place as him, that's why he always felt her so similar to himself. She really could understand him. She was the only one between everyone who knew what kind of life was living there.

She was like him.

“Why are you so obsessed with cleaning everything?”

Elizabeth surprised him changing that tension between them. He smirked at her question, she was smart.

“I hate dirt. I always have.”

“Okay, dumb question.”

“I see it more like you have less question for me now.”

Levi decided to provoke her a little; he liked her smile, her laugh was something he could kill for.

“How rude.” she hit him with her hand on his shoulder, making him raise an eyebrow silent asking her if she really thought she could hurt him like that. “Your turn.”

“Why are you here?”

“On the roof?” asked her amused, but understanding his question.

“In the Scouting Legion. What led you to join the army?”

_Elizabeth ran as fast as she could._

_Her brother was waiting her, she knew that, and the man who checked his injury was about to finish. She had to make it before he started to be suspicious._

_Frank was a good man, one type really difficult to find down there, but she was lucky enough to meet him. He knew something about medicine and helped her brother in his disease, but she was aware that he needed a more intense cure. Something she would never find in the underground._

_Looking at her, no one would have thought she was so able at scams. She never missed a single hit._

_She was so beautiful that some men wanted to marry her but she was disgusted by each one. Her brother was too._

_They wanted her for sex, it was pretty evident, but he wasn't going to sold her little sister for money._

_He knew there were people so desperate to do such a thing, but all the world's money wasn't enough to make him sold Elizabeth; he loved her too much._

_They were alone in the world, it was just the two of them and she was going to do everything to cure him, to give him a better life._

_She talked to a couple of men; they told her exactly what she had to do to go out._

_She was told to become a prostitute; looking so beautiful every man would go to her but she didn't want to. She made a promise to her brother to never sold herself._

_So she started to think about what she was good about._

_Card games._

_She was pretty good in card games. Not even Frank or her brother had managed to win a single time with her._

_She made an arrangement with the man._

_Frank had a sort of a bar, a place where people drank alcohol and played all the money they had in the hope of winning even more._

_It wasn't entirely legal because of the illicit business between some men and the women they chose for the night, but no one had ever asked too many question and Frank was always careful about the answers he gave._

_He didn't really care what people did in the upstairs rooms as long as there were no fights and no one touched Elizabeth or his wife._

_It was necessary to survive somehow._

_When some military men started to go with women there it became impossible to make him close down that place._

_He said yes to the little blonde just to take care of her. If she was with him he could easily keep an eye on her._

_When he had to check her brother, his wife took care of the place._

_They hated that place but it gave them enough money to eat everyday._

“ _I want that one.” exclaimed a tall man in a suit, pointing at Elizabeth. He was a rich one, it was evident. “The one with a green eye.”_

_She looked at him, studying him for a second. She saw him play a couple of match, he won all of them._

_She smiled internally, he was going to loose everything that night._

_Frank's wife gave her a glass of water._

“ _Are you sure you want to do it?”_

_Marie was a big woman; she wasn't pretty but she was able to hurt someone with a single hit and, under her watchful eye, everyone behaved. She was a bit like the mother of all the youngest kids who were looking for a job to go on, she wanted to help them all. She really was too kind to live in a place like that but she made Elizabeth feel safe._

“ _Yeah. I can handle him.”_

“ _Hello little girl. You're so damn good.” said the man, smirking and looking at her like she was already naked. She hated that gaze but she was about to make him regret everything._

“ _What do you want from me?”_

“ _From you? Nothing. I want you.” he pointed another time at her, making really clear that he wanted her body with an eloquent gesture with his hand._

“ _I'm not for sale.”_

_Elizabeth took a seat next to him, smiling innocently when he took her chin in two of his fingers._

“ _It's a real shame because I can pay you the exit from this shit of place.”_

“ _Maybe I can win myself the exit from this shit of place.”_

_Flirting was something she learned man couldn't resist._

_He, then, joined his hands under his own chin, intrigued by her. She was something like 20 years old younger than him but she was so proud of herself he wanted her even more._

“ _What do you mean?”_

“ _A card game. If you win you take me. If I win I take all the money you have with you.”_

“ _I don't have with me enough money to pay you out of the underground right now, you still have to come with me.”_

_He started to smile more, she was worth the money but he was sure to win with her. He had a lot of experience while she was just a, something like 19 years old, little girl._

“ _What you have will be enough for me right now.”_

“ _Be careful with her.”_

_Another man, with red hair, a usual client who liked to drink a lot of beer, tried to warn him but he didn't payed him attention. Elizabeth liked his presence, he came here just to drink, he liked to watch her play and he always cheered for her. She knew he had a daughter younger than her that he loved with all of himself._

_A game after her opponent was left without any money with him while she smiled proud and greeted him with her hand._

_The redhead laughed, taking a sip of his beer._

“ _Told you.”_

_She got home when Frank was cleaning an empty cup._

_Her brother was asleep so she was able to talk more openly about his conditions. She didn't want to talk in front of him._

“ _How's going?”_

“ _I don't have any good news Elizabeth. He's getting worse.”_

_Frank took a seat to talk to her and she does the same, in front of him, at the table. She looked for a moment at her brother, who sleep peacefully in his bed._

“ _How much time's left?”_

“ _I'm not sure about that but it's not a large amount of time.”_

“ _I'm almost there.” she said more to herself than to to him but he listened to her anyway. He took her hand in his, smiling like a father to his daughter._

“ _I know. I want to help you but...”_

“ _No. You're doing so much for us. Thank you for taking care of him.”_

“ _Thank you for taking care of my wife.”_

_Frank gave her a caress on her blonde hair which was getting longer. “You know, tomorrow is her birthday.”_

“ _We'll come for lunch. Cook something good.” smiled Elizabeth, knowing he had to go away. He took his jacket and his hat before turning around to reach the door._

“ _As you wish. Don't be late.”_

“So you were winning money by scam people and no one ever got you. Were you so skillful?” asked him pretty amazed by her story. He didn't expect something like that, he felt kind of guilty to ask her about.

But she wasn't angry and she didn't refuse to respond to the question so, he thought, maybe she felt safe to tell him. And that thing made his heart race.

“I had to survive someway.” she defended herself in a playful way. “After two weeks I had enough money but he died in his sleep.”

“And you liked doing that?”

She immediately understood what he was talking about, he didn't have to make himself clear. It wasn't necessary to say he was sorry for her brother, she already knew that.

She laughed sarcastically, shaking her head at those memory.

Levi watched her with so much attention, trying to capture with his eyes everything of her story, every movement she was doing. He didn't want to miss a thing.

He started to have more respect for her, not only for how she fought those titans but also for what she was. And the felling in his stomach made himself more aware of what he was starting to feel but, for the first time, he decided to give it a try. She deserved that.

“No. I hated it. The day I decided to be a soldier I promised myself I would never do that again.”

“Bold choice. You escaped from underground when you lost everything.”

“You'll see me differently, now?” asked her scared of what he would respond. But what he said to her make her smile genuinely, happy to, finally, be able to be herself with someone who could understand her.

She loved the team but they were different from her, they were all respectable people in her eyes, while she felt she was just someone who was trying to clean up herself from her past and be a better person. She always felt different from the other from the first day she came out the underground. But not with him.

“Yeah. But not in a bad way.”

Her cheeks glow red, she felt hot and her stomach twisted from his hand so near to her thigh. She started to think about what would be to have that hand on her skin, to feel his touch and his smell more near, almost penetrating her body with his essence.

Those thoughts made her more red and her heart started to pump furiously in her chest, so much she feared he could listen it.

“You're nice when you're not grumpy, you know?”

Levi moved his hand more near to her as if it were an involuntary gesture.

He closed his fist, forcing himself to not touch her. He had to put a barrier between them, he had to remember he still was her captain or he would make a mistake and ruin her life. Everyone who got too close to him always died.

At the same time he liked the way she made him feel.

“Ackerman.” said him, after a silent moment between them.

She widened her eyes, not fully understand what he was saying.

“What?”

“My name. Levi Ackerman.”


	5. In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth decides to be honest with Petra about her feelings and is pleasantly surprised to see her reaction. Meanwhile Levi has a particular chat with Erwin right after the event that he will change a lot in her relationship with her.

_**When I grow up I want to be in love.** _

**Year 847- March.**

Levi's team was already riding to the exit of the Walls, ready as always.

Elizabeth was near Hange, chatting to the squad leader who called her for some advice.

“I'd like to take a real titan alive.” confessed Hange tightening a bit the grip on the horse's bridle. It was kind of a obsession for her in the eyes of everyone, just like cleaning for their Captain, but Elizabeth found that pretty cute. She had a big heart, even if she seemed heartless while killing the creatures she wanted so badly to study.

“You want to make experiment on them?”

“I’m amazed by them, I want to know how they work.”

“Sometimes you’re scary.”

Elizabeth laughed, noticing how Levi looked at her with the corner of his eye.

Levi, on the other side, felt a heat in his blood the second he heard her laugh. He shook his head, focusing on what was waiting outside the Walls.

He couldn't afford to die, not yet.

“You’re not curious? Not even a bit?” asked Hange, stretching a bit towards her as far as her position allowed her to avoid falling off the horse.

“Well maybe a little.”

“Yeah, they're so weird...”

Elizabeth went from laughing to smile sincerely at her; smile returned by the squad leader who had a bright look, recalling the first time they met.

“Do you remember the first time I saw you?”

“I was training and you started to scream.” answered Elizabeth, remembering what Hange asked her.

“I was amazed by you style. You had to be part of our team.”

And that's exactly what she told her, stopping her training.

“ _Hi, I'm Zoe Hange. Scouting Legion. You have to be part of our team.”_

Elizabeth already wanted to choose that division and Hange's request made her even more convinced.

“Now that you're making me think about it... I never really thank you.”

“Why should you?”

Hange slightly tilted her head to one side, intrigued by the blonde's particular statement.

“Because Levi would never have noticed me if it wasn't for you.”

Elizabeth answered in all honesty. She had never denied this aspect of her admission to the team, but at the same time she felt she had never really thanked Hange for that opportunity. True, Levi could also have rejected her but the squad leader had laid the groundwork for her to be noticed, first talking to the Commander and then calling the Captain. It had been quite a long ride and a huge gesture for her.

Hange smile, reaching out to her to touch her arm.

“I'd do it again, you know.”

The Captain raised his chin in all his pride.

They were about to raise the gate and Elizabeth's words, behind him and too close to avoid hearing, put him in a good mood. It was true, as annoying as he found Hange, it was her credit for noticing her, even though he didn't really intend to accept her at first. Seeing her fight was enough for him to realize that she was a precious resource and he couldn't let her get away. What he had to fight against, however, were the emotions that woman made him feel.

The Commander shouted at the start of the expedition and a rush of adrenaline filled all the members of the army.

There was nothing but screams and the horses' hooves stamping against the stone of the ground until they were on the grass.

The air was particularly warm that day, the sun's rays were starting to warm everything around them, a sign that winter was finally coming to an end.

A first group of titans ran towards them with their particular moves, close enough to some trees for the soldiers to use the 3DMG.

He pushed the horse to accelerate more, following the previously settled pattern, splitting from the rest of the team and followed by Elizabeth and Gunther.

The largest was for the Captain.

“Kill him.” was Levi's order, directly to the blonde.

“Yes sir.”

Elizabeth was the first to jump off the horse, harpooning the first tree to her right to allow her to climb as far as possible.

"This will hurt you. Or, at least, I think so." she exclaimed under the satisfied eyes of her Captain, who was taking care of the second titan, an anomalous 15 meters tall.

A clean cut on the back of the titan's neck and the creature fell to the ground, hitting it with its face.

Elizabeth used her head as a support to get off and then touched the ground again with her feet. Her faithful horse, as if he had been waiting for that moment, ran to meet her, allowing her to climb back onto his back.

Gunther, returning from a kill, laughed at the gesture.

"That horse is not normal."

"For a special person it's needed a special horse, right?" Elizabeth laughed, charging towards another group and thus going to the Captain's aid, even if he did not have the slightest need.

The blonde particularly admired this aspect of him: however high the number of titans was, he still managed to handle them.

With a total of seven kills for Elizabeth, they came back covered in dirt and blood but with pride intact and a surge of satisfaction at not having suffered any big loss.

The attack was numerous and the time spent out there seemed to never end for those waiting for them from the inside; on the contrary, for them who were fighting, time seemed to pass even faster.

Shower and food was the first thing everyone craved more than everything.

Levi, under the shower's water jet, couldn't stop his mind from thinking at Elizabeth.

The memory of her, fighting, was enough to let all the blood flow in his southern legions, feeling guilty for those sensations.

It was wrong, she was his subordinate, his friend too, and he shouldn't let his body react this way. However he couldn't avoid it.

He ran his wet hands over his face, removing the last traces of blood that stained his forehead, then resting it against the wall and taking a deep breath. The icy water was no longer enough to calm him, every time he saw her, his body was on fire. And the night wasn't easier for him.

If, during the day, he managed to keep himself busy with his work, at night his mind always wandered towards her, her smile, her so particular two-colors eyes, her scent. And then her body. She was born to tempt men, of that he was sure. He, who had never allowed himself anything, who had never been interested in something as trivial as physical appearance, found that woman so damn inviting. The thought of her beneath him no longer let him rest in peace at night.

That's why he usually joined her on the roof.

He liked her company.

During the day they had more detached attitudes, more suited to their roles, but during the night they were free to simply be two friends. Or maybe something more.

Doubt was beginning to creep into the young Captain's mind for some time now, and it frightened him. If he had allowed himself to truly love her and then had to lose her too, how could he react?

He started to fear her death. But then, with her, he could forget about it.

Only the two of them existed.

“Finally some relax.”

Petra threw herself onto the bed, letting the mattress cradle her sore muscles.

Elizabeth stretched her back muscles, sitting up as Petra emulated her position too.

“Yeah. It was particularly hard this time.”

“They kept coming. The more we killed them, the more they came back.”

“I'm glad we're all fine.”

And Elizabeth really was. She seemed careless about the other but the ones who knew her were aware of the fact that she wanted everyone to survive.

Petra looked at her for some seconds, smiling. It was the moment for a girly-chat. They deserved that.

“How's going with the Captain?”

“What?” asked Elizabeth, already thinking about a way to avoid that argument.

“You know what I'm talking about.”

The blonde hesitated. During the time spent together they talked a lot and she knew Petra really liked the Captain. She stopped herself a few times from telling Levi the truth for that reason. The fact was, she still hadn't told her yet and she didn't know how could she possibly react.

“Petra I...”

Petra stood up to join her on her bed, sitting next to her and taking a hand between theirs.

“Listen, it's something I had to tell you from some time now. I see how you look at him, and how he looks at you. Yes, I like him, but I'm not so selfish to push away two people who clearly love each other.”

_Love._ The only world Elizabeth was afraid of. She was afraid he might not feel the same, she would ruin the beautiful friendship that was being created between them, or he could think she was just using him.

But above all, she believed Petra would be heartbroken.

“I don't want to hurt you.”

“You're telling me that you did nothing because of me? Are you giving up on a relationship with him because of me?”

Petra straightened up looking Elizabeth in the eye, who immediately lowered her gaze, embarrassed.

“If you say it in that tone it sounds stupid.”

“I doesn't sound stupid, it is.”

Elizabeth found the courage to look at her in the eyes, she was being honest with her.

“Are you sure you're not gonna get hurt?”

But that sentence made the two-colored eyes woman, realize something. “Wait, what am I saying? Who says he wants me?”

“I do. And the rest of us, if you ask them. We all noticed a change in him the moment you officially joined us. Even if he tries to hide it.”

Petra stopped Elizabeth from talking just hugging her and the blonde returned her hug, feeling a bit lighter than before.

“You're amazing, you know?”

When the embrace was released Elizabeth could clearly see Petra smiling again, with so much fern in her eyes that she almost made her cry, before extending her hand as if to seal a silent promise.

“Yeah I know. And you are a sister to me. Sister always helps each other.”

And Elizabeth made this promise to her.

“Sister.”

“You’re smiling.” noticed Elizabeth that night, with the full moon lighting up their faces.

She always found him attractive but that was beyond gorgeous.

Levi chose to be honest with her. He couldn't lie to her.

“Yeah. I don’t know how you do but you make it normal.”

The blonde was in a particularly good mood that evening, perhaps due not only to the success of the expedition but also to the chat she previously had with Petra so she decided to be a little flirty.

It was a peculiar thing about their relationship: she was always a bit flirty with him and he saw she was only with him. He liked that, he felt it was something only his.

“Maybe it’s because you like my company.”

“Maybe is true.” Levi admitted, turning to his left were she was seated so near to him their shoulders touched. She looked up, smiling and feeling her heart race while getting lost in the deep color of his eyes.

“Only maybe?”

Levi felt pulled towards her. In that position he could feel her breath brush his lips and the desire to have them pervaded him completely. They moved closer to each other until their noses touched. She was looking at him so sweetly that it blacked out his brain. The only thing that awakened him from that beautiful trance was the thought of her death by the titans' fault. Those beasts had already taken two people away from him, they couldn't take another one.

He jerked away, breaking the idyll even for her, and walking away without saying anything, leaving her there too shocked to realize what was happening.

Only moments later she decided she wouldn't let him go: if he was too scared to take that step then she would do it and fuck the consequences. She wanted to be happy for once.

When she reached him he had already been stopped by Erwin and the two were entering his office, but for some strange reason the Commander, perhaps sure that at that time no one was turning to listen to them, left the door slightly open thus allowing the blonde to listen them.

“You know we’re gonna talk about Elizabeth?”

Listening her name made her more curious. She knew it was wrong and she would be punished if they found that out but she couldn't help it.

“What about her?”

Levi's voice trembled a bit, it was almost inaudible but she clearly felt it under her own skin. Was it possible he was afraid of the implications of Erwin's question?

“You think she would fit in a classified missions for the Scouting Legion?”

“What type of classified?”

“I'm looking for someone smart and really able in combat.”

“She is. She’s the best I have in my team but...”

Hearing him compliment her made her smile.

“But?”

“Nothing.”

Elizabeth couldn't see them but she felt Levi hesitate and, she was sure, Erwin studying him.

“Levi, are you concerned about her?”

“I’m concerned about all my team.”

“No you don’t, you believe in them or you wouldn’t have choose them. But she’s different, you are afraid of her death, am I right?”

Levi had no choice but being honest. That night was all against him.

The sexual tension he felt towards her started to evolve in something more and now it was impossible to escape. But what definitely won over him was his question in that moment.

Did he saw what was going to happen between them?

“She’s different. She’s...”

Elizabeth, still outside Erwin's office, listened the Commander smile at the Captain, and a rush made, maybe, by some papers being moved.

“If you think that I would stop this you’re wrong. You can have a relationship with whoever you want as long as both of you are still focused on your work.”

“I’m not going to have a relationship. I can’t.”

Elizabeth felt the urge to cry, his words began to echo in her mind but she couldn't control her own body from running away. It was like something was holding her there.

“They would say to you this is not a bad thing.”

For some moments there was just silence. Elizabeth felt her breath sounding so loud in her hears, like even the two men could have heard it.

“Anyone who got too close to me ends dead.”

That made the blonde understand everything. Petra was right. They were all right but she was too foolish to listen to them.

“She’s different. You’re always gonna to protect her.”

“That’s what you wanted to talk with me?”

“No but I have another question.” said Erwin, making Elizabeth's, and Levi's, hearth race even more. “You like her.”

Erwin did not said that as a question, making Levi understand he already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear it from him.

And now Elizabeth wanted it too.

“Yeah, I do.”


	6. Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi fights with the desire he feels towards Elizabeth, which has now resulted in much less innocent areas, and he does so by deciding to ignore her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank anyone who has decided to give this story a chance, perhaps even reading it by casuality. To me it really means a lot and I am infinitely grateful to you.  
> Thank you so much!

_**When I grow up I want to be patient.** _

“Hi Captain”

Levi looked up at the woman who, apparently, entered his office without permission.

She was dressed in only a long shirt; her creamy-skin legs moved silently in his direction making him immediately hard.

He swallowed a bit, her tone was low and provocative, and her gaze was more than the usually flirting she always did. This was the sexiest thing he'd ever saw.

“What are you doing?” asked Levi, trying to hide his desire towards her.

That damn woman.

He felt weird, he didn't know how to explain it but it felt too good.

She walked painfully slowly, without talking.

He would normally be pissed but at that time every good intention had gone to hell, he couldn't think straight anymore.

The only thing his brain could record was her, before him, almost naked but too much dressed at the same time, with a feline look on her face, so inviting.

She approached him, smiling so proud of herself, ignoring every word he told her, and sat on his lap.

He felt her wetness, naked on his own trousers, and locked his hands on her hips, pulling her nearer to him, completely blocked-out.

The only thing he could understand were her lips moving against his, asking for entrance.

She was wearing only that fucking shirt, and he wanted to rip it off her.

Their kiss was hot, almost eating her and pushing her against him, sinking his hands into her blonde hair.

He had no idea who encouraged her to do that but he began to mentally thank whoever it was.

He felt everything so deep: the soft of her hair, the smoothness of her legs and her core pressed so firmly against his lap, and his hardness twitching against her.

He wanted her.

When she, then, rubbed on him, he completely lost control.

With a sharp wave of his arm he pushed everything he had on his desk to the ground, regardless of where it fell or the ink that was staining the sheets, and pulled her up with his free arm, holding her by her thighs and taking her to lie down on the wooden surface.

He violently tore off her shirt, blowing off all the buttons and finally being able to admire her naked body in all its beauty.

“God, you're beautiful” he murmured, unable to look away.

She lifted her back sitting up to help him open his pants, letting them go down his legs while their lips were engaged in another breathless kiss.

"Take me." were Elizabeth's words, before he, with a decisive movement, filled her completely, then began to push quickly, hearing her moan.

That was the best sound he had ever heard and he wanted more.

She was tight but so wet for him, every moan she made was like music to his ears. A music he didn't want to stop listening to.

In the room it was possible to hear only the sound of their skins rubbing against each other and their disconnected moans.

Levi was short of breath; he was panting in Elizabeth's ear as she hugged him as tightly as possible, almost as if to literally become one.

The captain felt her legs tighten more and more, then tremble as she let out a louder moan, a sign that she had reached her orgasm.

That sharp verse, that way of pronouncing his name was the final blow for Levi, who came shortly after, emptying himself completely inside her.

He pulled away slowly, feeling her delicate hands stroking his hair and the grip around his hips loosen just enough to let him out.

Then he saw nothing more.

The sensation of Elizabeth's skin was soon replaced by that of his mattress under his back and the sheets covering his body.

Sleep left his body making him aware of what had happened: he had had an erotic dream about her. Again.

He ran his hands over his face.

"Shit."

The sun wasn't high yet but it would allow him to perform all his duties calmly and tidy up before going out.

He pulled the sheets off him, standing up with a yawn as he headed for the shower to wash himself.

He had to get Elizabeth out of his head.

Of course, admitting _that_ to Erwin didn't help, for the simple fact that he hadn't admitted him only to the Commander but also to himself.

Elizabeth woke up in a good mood that morning. Levi's voice did not leave her mind even for a moment.

Sometimes she felt almost stupid at the thought of feeling such a thing, she was a soldier not a girl in her first crush, even though despite her young age he was really the first man who she cared about like that.

She was always interested only in surviving and keeping her pride intact, the only thing that no one could take away from her.

Even during the training they had not succeeded; the more her male companions tried to challenge and beat her, the more she proved her worth, beating them to the best of her abilities and always encouraging herself to give the best.

Then Levi arrived and his entire house of cards collapsed.

Since joining the Survey Corps she had drastically improved in combat and the ability to face titans thrilled her.

Then there was him: whenever he cast that gray gaze on her she felt good. She felt invincible.

"You are hiding something from me." Petra murmured as the two left their room to join the others for breakfast. "Tell me everything."

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Petra arched an eyebrow, pausing at the door with her arms folded.

"Yeah and that smile you have from eye to eye doesn't mean anything, does it?"

Elizabeth hesitated a little. It was true that she wanted to talk to her about it but she didn't want to hurt her. She still feared that Petra might be suffering from the closeness between her and the Captain and felt torn with the desire to tell her everything as if they were two simple friends and not soldiers who should defend humanity.

There were times when even the two of them just wanted to feel like two normal girls. Then the pervasiveness of Petra convinced her, forcing her to tell her what she had heard from outside Erwin's office the night before. And the particular event on the roof.

“So he's giving in. The Captain is quite cold but is evident that something in him has changed. Be proud of yourself.”

And Elizabeth felt really happy. It was the first time she had felt such a strong sense of belonging with someone other than her brother. In the end, the training camp didn't just take but it also gave her something.

Elizabeth was fighting with Gunther, honing some hand-to-hand combat techniques, when Levi joined them. Evidently returning from a meeting, recognizable by the expression more bored than usual and somewhat annoyed, he began to observe them one by one.

That technique was new, it required more effort and a better grip than the others but, if done correctly, -Elizabeth was sure-, it could be of great help. It had taken her months but in the end she had succeeded and she was now starting to show it to others too, after having had the consent of her superiors, and they worked on every training to integrate it in their schemes.

If the cadets thought that the Survey Corps was just cutting off some titan's nape, they were very wrong; Elizabeth was learning this at her expense.

The Captain's eyes studied all of them carefully, every single gesture was recorded by those gray and intense irises, but the one who had the most effect was certainly the blonde who still could not get that event out of her head.

She was even more determined to prove her worth and she couldn't wait to finish that session so she could stop him and talk to him.

What she did not expect was to see almost total disinterest in her and him to focus more on Eld and Oluo working alongside them. It was as if he hadn't noticed her either, glancing past her to focus on her companions. His gesture hurt her but she didn't know what he was hiding instead.

Levi, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about that damned dream and the guilt made its way into his stomach, twisting it around itself just hearing the sound of her voice.

He was completely fucked up, he was sure now, but it wasn't normal for a woman to have that effect on him. He was a soldier, he could not succumb to mere instinctive desires, however intense they were.

He saw Elizabeth lean forward to dodge a blow from Gunther, turning on her back and then hitting his partner's face with her elbow and then again with a kick, but that first gesture made him disconnect from reality for a few moments.

It had become something of an obsession by now.

His brain instantly remembered one of the dreams about her, bent forward like that but with him behind her, and it wasn't quite the kind of fight they were having.

Levi shook his head. He couldn't disrespect her like that. He wasn't just her captain, he was also a person she trusted, - trust fully reciprocated-, and he certainly couldn't treat her that way. She wasn't just an object to satisfy a man's cravings, she was so much more. But he feared that 'more'.

He feared the implications a relationship would have, especially if he later died. He would have made her suffer a lot. At the same time, he no longer wanted to suffer the death of another person dear to him, but his heart had decided to give him another chance, obviously, going to become attached to her.

He had no idea how to do it .

When Levi declared the end of the training for that morning, thus leaving them to go to lunch, Petra approached Elizabeth, silently urging her to go and talk to the captain, with a single nod of the head pointing right in the direction of the man.

Elizabeth drank some water to hydrate herself and waited for Hange to finish talking to Levi, leaving him alone for a few moments.

“Captain can I have a word with you, please?”

_Shit._

Elizabeth's figure appeared in front of him with a look so sweet that he felt his stomach twist again, but he decided not to give it to it and he appealed to all his self-control to keep his face rigid.

Emotionless.

It wasn't easy at all, not when she was in front of him and he knew perfectly well what she wanted to talk about.

But he couldn't do it.

However, at the same time she remained a subordinate that wanted to talk to him and he could not deny it if not for serious reasons. Excuses that didn't occur to him at the time.

Or maybe, after all, he didn't want to look for that excuse.

“Yes.”

“I'd like to talk to you about a thing, can I-”

“Levi, I need you here.”

To save the Captain was the Commander, who arrived just at that precise moment and draw the attention of Levi, with his head lowered on some sheets to notice that he was talking to Elizabeth.

“Next time.”Levi said, grateful to Erwin that came to get him out of this situation.

“Yes, sir.”

When Erwin raised his head and saw him with the blonde, he almost thought of giving up and telling him that he could join him later but the Captain was already on his way to him.

Elizabeth clicked her tongue on her palate, mentally, and sympathetically, cursing her Commander, who looked at her for a moment as if to apologize.

That day for Elizabeth was busier than usual.

The Captain managed to avoid talking to her three more times; every time she got his attention somebody bothered them, something fell off or he was urgently called for a meeting.

In the end she decided, at least for that day, to give up. Maybe it wasn't the right time, she just had to be patient and wait to find the Captain at a quieter time. Yet she didn't understand why it seemed that, right now, he was even busier than usual. Was it possible that the man never stopped?

The afternoon was set free for them so that they could review some tactics and regain strength for the next expedition they were starting to organize.

Hange spent a couple of hours with the two-colored eyes blonde, making her forget the fact that Levi was blatantly ignoring her.

She hadn't escaped his relieved looks every time he had to leave, even though he did everything he could not to show it.

In the evening, after her usual chat with Petra, she decided to spend some time on the roof, this time looking for some solitude because, she would put her hand on the fire, he would not show up.

She sat in her usual place, right next to the one she used to leave to the Captain, as if it were now a sacred and untouchable thing, but always there beside her.

The stars were particularly visible that day and she lost herself in looking at them, recognizing some thanks to the teachings of her brother from some stolen books.

How much she missed him! Who knows what he would have said to her when he knew what situation she had gotten herself into.

He always had a word of comfort whenever she got into trouble, but this trouble was something completely new to her. And she would have lied if she had said she wasn't afraid of it.

She had a very strong sensation in her chest, a warmth that she liked, but it terrified her.

She still remembered very well the pain she had felt at finding her brother's lifeless body.

And that pain still hammered in her heart.

She feared that Levi might not have the same feelings about her as she did, even though he had admitted that he liked her, and she didn't want to leave heartbroken again.

So absorbed in her thoughts, she did not notice that behind her there was a person, leaning against the door jamb with his shoulder, watching her in silence.

The moonlight illuminated her gaze, making the green eye even brighter, and Levi couldn't help but get lost in that vision.

He had to see her.

But when he arrived he had found her so focused that he didn't feel like bothering her.

Funny, he had been avoiding her all day and now he was looking for her...

He decided to let it go and, silent as he had arrived, he went back to his office.

When Elizabeth felt a strange sensation pervade her, she turned towards the door, but there was no one there.

As soon as he returned to his desk, ready to do some paperwork, Hange rushed into his office, with a serious look on her face, without knocking and with her arms crossed.

Levi raised an eyebrow, annoyed.

“What did you do to Elizabeth?”

“What the fuck do you want shitty glasses?”

Hange leaned against the desk with both hands, pressing to emphasize how bothered she was by Levi's attitude. Because even though Elizabeth hadn't told her anything, she knew he had something to do with it. Or that he knew something.

“Elizabeth was weird this morning. Her mind was somewhere else and I know for sure it is your fault.”

Levi didn't have the slightest desire to play, much less with her. She was, perhaps, the only person who, in a sense, he could respect of what was his old team. And he decided to give her at least that.

“I almost kissed her.”

“You... what?!”

Hange's eyes widened, straightening herself unable to formulate a meaningful sentence. She would have expected everything but not this!

“You heard me. I almost fucking kissed her.”

“You love her.” Hange's gaze softened as she gave the captain a sweet smile.

“I don't love anyone.”

“No. You think you can't love anyone. It's different.”

“Why do you even care?”

Hange folded his arms again. Levi's emotionless facade didn't reveal much but a closer eye, and a little experience of knowing him, was enough to understand that there was much more behind it. And Levi, at this case, had to be encouraged to act.

“You're the strongest soldier alive, but you're also a friend. You have to chose wisely not with your head but with your heart, for once. Love her or let her go. But if you let her go you will break her, and then I will break you.”

“Do you really think I'm scared by your threat?” Levi raise again his eyebrow but then he leaned better with his back against the back of his chair, closing his eyes for a moment. “I can't lose someone else for the titans' fault. The further away she is from me, the better it is, at least she will survive.”

“She's a soldier, she's going to fight against titans anyway. She likes you, don't push her away. You're going to hurt yourself too. You're stronger with her, you know.”

“I'm her captain I need to control her fighting ability, not to fuck her.”

Hange smiled again, he was so brave, so strong, he fared nothing... but emotion.

“You are in control of everything, Levi, but you can't control love.”


	7. Lionhearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth makes a bet with Oluo during a drink and that alcohol ingested gives her the courage to finally go and talk to the Captain.  
> And Levi decides to let himself go and stop ignoring his feelings for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I think this is the moment you are all waiting for. This means sex!  
> The couple is settled and this signs the real start of the story itself.  
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you'll like it.

_**When I grow up I want to be lionhearted.** _

**Year 847- May.**

“I'm starting to think Oluo doesn't know what my name is.”

Elizabeth exclamation made Petra laugh, while Eld nodded totally agree with the blonde.

The called man put the beer mug down, looking Elizabeth into her eyes without saying a word. Next to him, Gunther nearly spat out his beer, unable to control his laughter due to the blonde's exclamation, making Oluo growl annoyed but deep inside him he wanted to laugh.

“What?”

“Yeah, he never calls me by my name.” responded Elizabeth absolutely convinced about what she was saying. She took a sip of her beer without feeling the effects of the alcohol. It wasn't the first time she drank and she was able to handle alcohol pretty well, a single mug of beer wouldn't be enough to get her drunk but she needed that small amount to get courage, a little trick to convince herself that _it_ was the right choice to make.

Oluo slightly smiled behind his mug before putting it down again after emptying it.

“Ehi brat.”

“Told you.”

Elizabeth just raised her mug in Gunther's direction to point out that she was right, even though, in reality, Oluo was messing with her. It was fun to joke with her, almost natural for anyone. Or rather, for anyone she allowed it to.

“Her name is beautiful, you should use it.” added Petra, stopping her laugh in direction of the man who always imitated their captain.

“You can't resist one day without calling me brat.”

Elizabeth provoked him, making him, now, completely interested in the conversation.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Prove me wrong.”

“Okay little brat. One week from tomorrow. At the end of the seventh day, when I'll win, you'll clean my part of room for an entire week.”

Oluo was absolutely sure to win this one, it wasn't that hard and he called her like that just for joke. He had to do it.

“And if I win?”

“What do you want?” asked him, almost concerned, for some seconds, that she could really ask him everything if she had won.

“I'll let you know when I'll win. I have to think about it.”

“So it's a deal?” Oluo asked, reaching out his hand to her to seal the deal. She grabs it, giving it a slight shake.

“Yeah.”

Levi was in his office. He declined Eld's invitation to spend the evening drinking with the team. It had become something of their tradition every time they came back from an expedition: they would get together and drink a mug of beer each, chatting and relaxing for a couple of hours. Both he and the Commander had refused several times to work, knowing that sooner or later Elizabeth would tire and force them to participate.

He tidied up a few papers, making sure everything was clean and could not disturb him, before grabbing another bundle of papers to fill out and deliver to Erwin. They weren't urgent but he needed to stay away from everyone and, in all honesty, he didn't even like carrying work until the last moment.

He knew his work had come to an end when he heard a small knock on his door.

“Come in.”

A small blond head was the first thing that entered his field of vision, but observing her without lifting his head, before she entered completely and closed the door behind her.

“Hi Captain. Are you okay?”

“Liz.” he greeted her, observing her fluent walking, so silent yet so devastating for his hormones.

He started calling her Liz, like the others, but only when they were alone, this thing always made Elizabeth smile. “Why wouldn't I be?”

“You're working a lot lately.”

She took a seat without waiting his permission. He noticed it an raised an eyebrow, understanding she was not seeing like her captain in that moment, something that made him crazy: she was able to be respectful but also reckless when they weren't on the field.

“I'm not scared by some paperwork.” Levi responded knowing she would never allow him to finish his work, so he started to put it all down, giving it up. “Besides it's something I have to do.”

“I know. You're the strongest soldier alive.”

She flirted a bit, like she was used to. She decided that nothing had to change between them, besides she loves the way he looked at her when he realizes she was flirting. Because she knew he was aware of everything, even he pretended not. “But you should take a break sometimes.”

Levi laughed slightly, sort of amused by her sentence. She was the only one brave enough to say something like this to him, and he cared about her enough to not punish her, sometimes.

“Why are you really here?”

“I'm concerned about you. You're working too hard.”

“I'm fine.”

Levi finally looked into her eyes, seeing she was telling the truth. Beside flirting and joking she really was concerned about him. Despite all, even if he ran away, she still cared about him.

“No, you're not. I know what you're doing and it's not healthy.”

Elizabeth looked at her Captain as he got up, walking around the desk to get closer to her, almost like he was called by her. It was an impulse he could not resist.

Elizabeth swallowed, feeling the heat take hold of her body as he, levering his hands on the armrests of the chair, bent towards her, dangerously bringing his face close to hers.

“And what am I doing?”

His voice was deep and husky, completely blinded by her. He could not think straight anymore and he knew she was about to talk about _that_.

“You work to avoid thinking. I did that too and it was destroying me.”

She got to her feet, facing him with all the little courage that alcohol should have given her, and pushing him to straighten up before she lost control.

He felt guilty. She was in pain because of him, even though nothing had happened yet.

“I have nothing to think. I know what I almost did.”

“And what? What is the problem?” She felt she could no longer hold back while anger burned her with fire in her eyes.

So damn sexy for him.

She have kept it a secret for two months, pretending that everything was fine, that nothing really happened, but that 'almost' was driving her crazy. She had never liked half-done things, for her it had to be black or white and she preferred to be told that he didn't want her rather than being in the middle of a yes and a no. “You were going to kiss me and I wasn't going to push you away because I fucking like you. But you're too afraid of loosing to even try this thing at all.”

Levi could no longer think. The flow of his thoughts cut off the moment he heard her say she liked him. His heart began to beat so hard in his chest that he felt like it was about to explode.

Unable to hold back any longer, he took her face in his hands and kissed her with all the passion he had in his body. Their tongues immediately collided, tasting each other. She tasted faintly of beer but the flavor was so mild that she was decidedly sober. Another reason why he decided not to hold back anymore: he would never take advantage of a drunk woman and he could never believe her if she was.

Elizabeth responded immediately to that contact, reaching over his neck to bring him even closer, making their quivering bodies fit together.

When the oxygen failed and they were forced to break away they were both out panting. She let him rest his forehead against hers, feeling his breath on her skin.

The desire to repeat that gesture was strong, he had no words to describe how much he liked it. For the first time he felt truly loved.

Could a single kiss make him feel this way?

He no longer cared about anything, there was nothing but the two of them. There was no war, no titans or the fact that he was her captain.

He no longer cared about anything except the woman in front of him, holding her firmly to himself as if she could escape for a moment to the other.

“Levi.”

At that moment she could have called him Captain and brought him back to reason, but she didn't give a fuck about the captain.

It was not what she wanted, she wanted the man, and that awareness eliminated any possibility of thinking clearly again. For the first time he decided to indulge in happiness and if it was her then anything could go to hell. He would never give it up again.

He didn't care anymore, he didn't want to fight this battle anymore, he wanted to win. And winning was like letting himself go.

He kissed her once more, taking her by the hips to impress her even more against him as her lips carried him more and more towards damnation.

The feeling of that little body pressed against him made him more demanding. Their kisses burned everything they could find: lips, cheek, chin, going down the line of her collarbone and making her gasp a bit when he found a sensitive spot.

That creamy skin was making him go to hell, wanting to taste her more and more.

Every inch of her body was made to make his brain completely fucked.

His hands slipped under her shirt, finally feeling the heat of her naked skin while she pressed herself more against him.

Elizabeth felt more brave than always, starting to try, not without some difficulty, to take off his shirt. The clothes had become superfluous and the temperature extremely hot, but through no fault of the outside weather, they were the ones who were hot.

Levi couldn't take it anymore, he was losing patience.

He wanted to feel her.

After getting rid of his own shirt, Levi lifted Elizabeth from her thighs, which she wrapped around his hips, and carried her to his room, adjacent to the office by a door that he always kept closed.

He let her fall badly on the bed, then felt himself being pulled towards her by one of her hands that had taken him from his trousers. It didn't take long for all of their clothes to reach the floor.

Levi smirked. “Someone's eager.”

“You have no idea.”

Elizabeth responded searching, and then founding, again his lips and allowing his tongue entrance.

He, then, passed by kissing her neck, enjoying the feeling of her writhing under him.

He started to massage her chest, which was too small for some men, -he heard some talk about her, making him quite angry-, but they felt perfect for him, fitting perfectly his hands.

Her nipples wore when feeling his fingers, making him feel his desire and smirking again against her collarbone.

He kissed and licked every inch of skin he could reach, feeling more and more intoxicated by that smell that had driven him crazy for too long now.

He started to take care of her breast, kissing and touching but trying to force himself to not come down her stomach yet.

He wanted this for too long.

Her voice was reduced to a whisper, her throat completely dry and her body as a hot mess. And he had just started...

“Say my name.” he whispered in a voice hoarse with desire.

“Levi.”

Levi took off her trousers, letting her luscious legs finally free to be watched. And touched.

He let his hand slid along her right leg, making her shiver and arching her back.

His face was so close to her entrance, yet so distant to do everything, and it was driving her insane. She craved his touch, everything was good for her as long as he did something.

Instead, he was tempting her, letting his fingers lightly touch his skin.

He reached her inner tight, making her release a small gasp. Nearer to where she wanted him but still not touching her.

She decided to reverse the situation and climb on top, making him lie down on the bed with another smirk on his face.

Towering over him, with that languid gaze, Levi was certain that she was a goddess.

His goddess.

She kissed him with an almost exhausting slowness, starting to taste the skin of his chest and the hardness of his muscles, forcing him to squeeze her hips in search of a foothold. Their intimacies were so close she felt all his length, throbbing and aching for the pleasant torture they were lending themselves to.

Elizabeth, just when Levi was about to lose patience and take her at that precise moment, decided to move away just enough to undress them completely, free now to touch and see each other for the first time.

Levi was gorgeous: she had never seen a man so handsome, muscular and, probably, forged by the hands of a god, to be able to explain such beauty.

“You're wet and I even haven't touched you yet.”

His deep voice made her even wetter, completely aware that his dirty talk was to make her beg for him. He liked the fact that she was almost unbreakable.

“Your fault.”

Elizabeth gasped as his hip bone touched her, letting his length press against her entrance.

“So I have to take care of my responsibilities.”

He couldn't wait any longer and, between kisses, he pushed her back onto the mattress again, making their pelvis fit together before entering her with a single push.

The cry of pleasure she let out drove him crazy. He wanted more, he wanted to hear it again and, knowing that he was provoking those verses, it filled him with pride.

He began to push inside her, deeper and deeper, feeling her tremble, moan and writhe beneath his body. Their skins in contact so hot they could have burned someone for how much passion they were putting into it.

She liked it so much and, considering how he moaned on her lips in response, the feeling was shared. Their hips were moving at the same rhythm, rough, demanding, relentlessly and fast until the point of no return.

One last cry of pleasure escaped from her lips, followed by his own orgasm that made them feel angels sing.

They were both panting, still feeling the effects of their orgasm rush in their veins. It was the best feeling ever.

Elizabeth watched him quietly while he moved to lie beside her, with an arm behind his head for support.

His eyes were closed, enjoying the heat her body gave to him, but he felt her sat down and he slowly opened one eye. He was so tired but he had to take care of her too.

He was sure about what she was now thinking, he knew her too damn well.

“Where are you going? Stay.”

Levi whispered, closing again his eyes and waiting for her to lay down again, then he smiled pulling her against his chest to warm her.

She was freezing, he felt her shiver, but she was also too stubborn to ask him a blanket, especially while thinking she had to go away after what they had done.

The blonde moved to lie on his chest, hearing his heart beat fueling her ears like a lullaby .

The last thing Elizabeth remembered of that night was that Levi smiled again, giving her a little kiss on her forehead, maybe thinking she was already completely asleep.

And it was a great feeling.


	8. Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a sex chapter.  
> Elizabeth and Levi enjoys themselves a little more before having breakfast with the rest of the team.

_**When I grow up I want to be passionate.** _

Elizabeth woke up, slowly feeling sleep get out of her body.

She felt the sensation of the sheets against her body, but she was naked.

She smiled, turning on her back to see that the sun wasn't high yet, but she was alone in the bed.

She sat up, yawning and scratching her head.

She looked around for a while. Memories of the previous night immediately came to her mind and she couldn't help but smile again, pulling the sheets to her chest.

Levi's room was terribly tidy. When she entered there she hadn't stopped to observe it, too busy with other activities, but now that she had the chance she was discovering another side of her captain.

But he wasn't just that. Not anymore.

Everything was in its place, a specific place that was not to be changed, all clean and fragrant.

Scanning the room with her own eyes, however, she noticed that there was one thing missing: her clothes.

There was nothing left on the ground. And there wasn't even Levi!

She certainly couldn't walk around with just that miserable sheets on. Not only her own reputation would have been affected but also that of the Survey Corps, unfounded.

Determined not to panic, she began to examine her possibilities: stay in there until Levi returned, make up a dress with Levi's sheets, - surely earning a punishment for having destroyed them -, stealing some clothes from him and hoping that no one noticed. Nothing was good enough, damn it.

When she was about to get impatient she heard the running water in the bathroom and managed to put the puzzle pieces together.

Levi had just woken up and picked up their clothes off the ground because he hated dirt. Quite right!

She shook her head at the thoughts she was having and decided to get up. Levi wasn't the only one who appreciated being clean.

She slowly opened the bathroom door, trying not to let out the heat the water was giving the room, and closed it behind her.

Levi was turned, facing the jet of water, with his face raised and his eyes closed; despite the water hitting his face, his features were relaxed. She had never seen him like this before.

And it was definitely beautiful.

On tiptoe she reached him, watching him smile with closed eyes as soon as he realized her presence.

"You're awake."

"Good morning." she answered placing her chin on his shoulder and making him shiver when her breath touched his neck.

"Good morning."

"You could have waited for me to take a shower."

Levi shrugged as he held back a silent laugh; that girl was amazing but it was even more the fact that she was so comfortable with him.

And, he had to admit, he was with her. He felt really comfortable in her company.

"Such a tease."

"Maybe."

Elizabeth gave Levi a light kiss on the shoulder, making him close his eyes again for the sweet sensations that simple gesture was giving him. He turned, facing her completely, and admiring her in all her naked glory.

The night he spent with her had been the best of his life, but he would never tell her that. He had already confessed too much, the rest, he had decided, she would have to earn.

The Captain took her chin between two fingers, kissing her slowly and letting their tongues touch with sensuality.

Their bodies collided again, warming each other, and their hands began to touch every available flap of skin.

His fingers drew an imaginary line against his waist, going up to her shoulders and then on her arms, making her hold him tighter.

She locked her own hands behind his neck, pushing him against her by his head and pulling a little his dark hair.

Their kiss was always more eager; Levi's lips sucked her bottom lip before letting his tongue touch hers one more time, getting drunk in her taste.

The water running on his back remembered him where they were and he took a few steps backwards to let her getting wet by the water too. She smiled with her forehead against his, before letting the water wash her soreness from the night before.

Levi moved to kiss her neck, licking that sensitive spot he knew she liked and she gave him more access, lifting her head to the side.

God, she liked that. The way his lips and his tongue moved against her skin made her felt a shiver on her back and her stomach tingling.

She wanted him even more. And he wanted her too.

He made her turn around, with his hands on her waist, and pushed her lightly against the wall.

“What do you want?” asked Levi with a husky voice that made her tremble even more.

He liked that.

On the battle field she was always so rigid, so focused on fighting, but now, with him, she looked like a completely different person; she was completely lost under his touch.

She arched her back, touching his chest with her own shoulder and he used one hand to press her more firmly against him, letting it pass by her chest and up on her neck.

“I want you.”

Her response made him smirk, raising his hand over her chin to reach her mouth. She surprised him, taking one finger between her lips and, then, starting to lightly suck it.

He swallowed, unable to resist her anymore, and pushed himself inside her without warning.

She moaned loudly, laying with her head on his shoulder while he started to push with a steady rhythm.

His other hand pressed her firmly against him by her abdomen, hugging her with desire.

She was forced to lean against the wall with her hands for a better balance but they could also have fallen and she wouldn't have given a damn anyway, too focused on his member moving inside her, touching all the right places.

Her body responded to every thrust with the same desire, groaning his name uncontrollably in his ears. Her warm breath tickled him and made him shiver, but the way her voice pronounced his name was the only thing he could hear.

He was interested in nothing but the woman writhing in front of him, in his arms.

When he felt her walls throbbing and her voice moan louder than before he knew she had reached her orgasm, arousing him so much that he pushed even harder to reach her. A few more thrusts and he emptied completely inside her, making a grunt that she found very exciting.

They stayed like that for a moment, panting and smiling.

Levi lowered his hands to hug her, while she had to lean against the wall to not fall on the ground. If it wasn't for him, she would have already lost her balance, her legs didn't worked anymore but she felt too good.

The water continued to flow on their skins, washing away the layer of sweat that had been created in the act just performed while they basked a little more in the happiness they were feeling.

It all started by chance; neither of them had looked for it but eventually that feeling had started to make their hearts beat so strongly that it had become impossible to ignore.

Two months. Two fucking months of pretending not to feel anything for her, to keep her away, to not fall into temptation, but at the same time not to change anything in their relationship so as not to hurt her. It had been damn hard to talk to her as if nothing had ever happened, as if he hadn't wanted that kiss with all his being, but in the end the brave of the two was her who had found the courage to tell him things as they were.

Those words still rang in his head and it hardly seemed true that he was holding her in his arms.

The stoic Survey Corps' Captain had found his mate for life and would never let her go again.

Maybe Erwin was right ... for once, he deserved happiness too.

"So ... what are the plans for today?" Elizabeth asked, rubbing her hair with a towel to remove the remaining water. If she had gone out like that, at that hour, the chill of the air would surely have made her sick.

"At the moment, get out of here without anyone seeing you. We have to do things calmly." the Captain answered, carefully grabbing his jacket to put it on.

Elizabeth watched him for a few moments. His movements were always so precise, everything he did was done perfectly; even a gesture as ordinary as getting dressed to start one's day was made up of gestures performed in their entirety.

She loved looking at him, that man was breathtakingly handsome. Some found him too cold and aloof, others wanted him for that very reason.

When she was still a cadet she remembered well the chatter made by other women every time Captain Levi found himself passing by, completely unaware, -perhaps by his will-, of those words, as if nothing could scratch him.

Levi turned to her, adjusting his jacket better and noticing the expression on her face. Damn, that was exciting. He would gladly have sent everything to hell to drag her back to bed with him but at the moment he couldn't afford to ruin everything, they had to take one step at a time, especially to preserve her reputation. They had once pointed to her for her entry into the Survey Corps before she even finished training, out of jealousy, true, but still he didn't like the way they talked to her behind her back. Because he had heard those things with his own ears.

She was leaning with her thighs on her desk, applying pressure with her right hand for greater stability, and her toned and slender legs were stretched so as to show themselves, wrapped by the trousers, in all their sensuality.

But that look was something else, entirely. She was looking at him with the same passion as him, as if she just wanted to go back to the other room and ignore the whole world.

"You're drooling." he observed jokingly, hinting a smile with the corner of his mouth, which then became a grin as she woke from her thoughts to look him in the eye more carefully. She didn't get embarrassed easily and it drove him crazy.

"Always your fault Captain."

She replied with her own grin, before moving away from the furniture to stretch her legs a bit.

Elizabeth approached him completely changing her gaze, the malice had completely disappeared because of a sweetness that he had never experienced before.

She reached out just enough to join their lips in a kiss and closing her eyes to fully enjoy it.

When they reopened their eyes and she was forced out to reach her room, he watched her carefully, enjoying the sight and noticing, only after she was out of his office, that the towel she had dried her hair with before it was now in his hands.

“Ehi little br-. Elizabeth.” greeted her Oluo when she reached the table for breakfast. The team decided to have breakfast joined by Erwin and Levi, who were already seated and eating.

The blonde greeted everyone at the table, resisting the urge to wink at the Captain. Instead she licked her lips, making him swallow his tea with a different kind of desire that not include his breakfast.

After the night spent together, -and the morning-, he had found himself even more eager for her, no woman could turn him on in the same way.

When he woke up, too early for even the sun to rise, she slept blissfully beside him with a sweet smile on her face. And he liked that so much he wanted every morning to be like this.

He wanted to woke up every morning with her beside him, and go to bed every night with her, feeling the heat of her body curled against his.

“You called her Elizabeth.” Hange examined, noticing that detail.

“What's weird about that?”

Oluo asked defensively, while the Captain observed Elizabeth smile proud while sitting in front of him but everyone was to occupied by Hange and Oluo's little discussion to even notice it.

“You never call her by her name.”

“Well, now I do.”

“What have you done?” asked Levi, sure she had something to do with it.

“What makes you think I did something?”

Levi raises an eyebrow and she could not resist longer, smirking a bit before relaxing into another smile.

“Okay... I bet with him he wouldn't resist one week without calling me 'brat'.”

“And how's going?” asked Erwin amused by that thing. The soldier seemed to be about to explode from not being able to call her 'brat'.

“Pretty bad for him.” she responded to the Commander before turning her attention to the man. “I see you want to call me 'brat'.”

“I won't. I will win and you will clean my room.” Oluo answered confidently, pointing his finger at her.

“In your dreams.”

Elizabeth began to eat her breakfast slowly, noting how the Captain in front of her did everything he could to keep calm. Nobody could notice it, he was always expressionless but the blonde, thanks to the many evenings spent on the roof with him, had learned to recognize every facet of his character.

She had never felt so happy in her life and knowing that the feeling was mutual made her happy even more.

“I'm kind of curious about what he dreams about.” said Gunther putting down his cup and swallowing the hot drink.

“Being like our captain.” responded Petra, making Elizabeth laugh and realize that, with the new implications of her relationship with him, it was quite disturbing.

And Levi also thought so at that moment.

“I don't dream that. I dream about winning this fucking bet and you cleaning my room saying how much you were wrong.”

Elizabeth couldn't resist the urge to challenge the man a little more.

“Are you aware this sentence really sounds like something dirty?”

“She's right.” added their Commander, making Oluo blush and Elizabeth smile even more.

Levi felt something weird in this stomach, thinking about her and that type of dirt she was talking about with the fact that included Oluo and not him; it made him feel bad.

“I was not... I just... I hate you.”

Elizabeth gloated with satisfaction.

“I know.”


	9. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth have a little doubt about what her relationship with Levi is and she talks with him about it.  
> They all have a beer together, where Oluo is in trouble because of her, and the night ends for Elizabeth and Levi in the bed together.  
> But Erwin approaches her for not-well-understood reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be repetitive but I really want to thank all of you who are reading my story. I'm putting a lot of effort in it and it's something I really care about.  
> Thank you with all of my heart!

_**When I grow up I want to be yours.** _

**Year 847- May.**

Elizabeth closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth that Levi's body emanated.

It had become something of a habit. It was now a week that they spent together every night, before she was forced to go back to her room, or she sneaked out of her room in the middle of the night so that no one would see her, at that time, go to the Captain's office.

Levi purposely left his office door open so she wouldn't have to knock; he could not explain why but, made by her, that gesture did not irritate him. Another person who had dared to enter his office without knocking would surely have been punished, but when she was the one who entered through that door a strange warmth took hold of him.

He felt at home.

That single gesture created a familiar environment for both of them.

A gesture that she dared to make only in the darkness of the night, when no one could see them, or when she was not in danger of interrupting some conversation he could have with other people.

Making love with him had become more and more intimate. The irrepressible passion that had seized them from the first time, instead of fading, seemed to light up more and more; the inability to be together during the day, to the detriment of any event that arose, turned into pure heat under the covers.

Levi was an incredible lover; he respected her in everything, he listened to her and followed her rhythms and times, without ever forcing her. He liked to dominate but at the same time he let her free to experiment with his body as much as she let him do the same with hers.

They were also getting to know each other in the last remaining aspect, the one that would be only them.

The sound of rain, which was bathing the city that evening, created a relaxed atmosphere, filling the air with the smell of humidity that Elizabeth particularly liked. People hated the rain, but she loved it. It gave her a sense of peace.

She kept her eyes closed, letting herself be lulled not only by the sound of the drops falling from the sky but also by Levi's fingers caressing her back with a delight that seemed not to belong to him. He let his fingers slip absently on her white skin, drawing abstract figures.

The blonde snuggled closer to Levi's chest, feeling tired but incredibly happy. He smiled, still keeping his eyes closed and enjoying that silent moment when, for the first time, he could think of nothing.

At that moment he didn't even have to fear for Elizabeth's safety because she was there, with him, in his arms.

Levi's hand went up until it sank into her hair, earning a few moans of assent and discovering that the girl particularly liked it if he massaged her head.

He made a mental note of this little revelation, still worrying silently as he felt Elizabeth's previously relaxed heartbeat stir.

She must surely be thinking of something and Levi was sure that he would not like that something, especially because she never thought of anything after sex, she just let herself be cuddled until she fell asleep.

It was a new thing that was bothering him.

Levi decided not to ask for anything. As much as he wanted to know what was bothering her right now, he had never forced her to tell him anything she didn't want and he wouldn't have done the same now. She would tell him when she was ready.

And Elizabeth already was.

She lifted up just enough to look him in the eyes, holding the sheets tight to her chest to protect herself from the cold she was starting to feel. But it wasn't the rain that caused it.

She had never been a coward; she had always fought and asserted her ideas so she had to do it at that moment too.

Remove the tooth and take away the pain too...

"Levi, what are we?"

Levi blinked for a moment, thinking he heard wrong but, no, she really asked him that question.

The thought that it was really this thing that worried her bothered him but at the same time it made him tenderness.

She was now sitting up and the way she looked at him was serious, she wasn't joking or trying to provoke him in any way, so she was really worried.

Levi appealed to all of his self-control not to answer sarcastically.

“What do you mean?”

For a few moments Levi wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

“This. It's just sex or...”

“God, I thought you knew me better. Could I ever do such a thing to you?” Levi replied with a strange seriousness in his eyes.

Elizabeth saw that, somehow, he was upset; he didn't expect that sentence, although he had never told her clearly either. He was like that: always very cryptic, he didn't give too much superfluous information and, obviously, for him it was more than obvious that they were a couple.

The blonde instead wanted to hear it.

"No, you wouldn't. But we never really talked about it and ..."

Elizabeth was uncomfortable. For the first time, she didn't know what to say.

She almost felt guilty and Levi didn't know whether to be angry at what could be seen as a lack of trust or to mellow at because she cared so much she want to hear him say it.

But say what, exactly?

That he want her? Wasn't that obvious enough?

Although he had been a criminal and still was a rather rude person, he remained a man of honor and, giving himself to her, he had made a sort of a promise to her.

But he also had to take into account that not everyone was like him and he didn't want her, in particular, to be.

Levi raised his back so that he reached the same level as her and sat down opposite her. He reached out to brush a lock of hair from her face and the way he looked at her, so deeply as if she were really the only woman in the world, convinced Elizabeth that this was pretty unnecessary.

He had already told her everything and, in fact, she had understood everything before she knew it.

Levi's gray eyes looked at her gently, bringing his face closer to her until their foreheads matched.

“You are mine and I am yours.”

"Listen ..." Elizabeth began, flanking the Captain in the most natural and detached way possible, so that no one could guess what had happened between the two until a few hours before.

That day they would begin planning their next expedition outside the walls and had to work seriously, without distractions.

At least during the day. The night was something else.

Levi kept his pace quiet with his expressionless facade that aroused fear in almost anyone. A couple of cadets passed by, accelerating the instant the captain's icy gaze fell on them.

"Tonight the boys want to get together for a beer. It won't be too long. Come you too."

Levi rolled his eyes. He knew perfectly well that that moment would return and that, sooner or later, he would not be able to say no or find a good excuse.

His job had already been done right before the blonde's eyes, so that excuse was out of the question.

"No."

But Elizabeth wasn't about to give up. She had achieved so much and she would have succeeded in this too.

"Come on, please. A beer and you go." she tried again, stopping right in front of him with a smile Levi knew too well not to know what it was. "And then I can join you in your room."

The Captain clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, grinning just after making sure the corridor was empty, to avoid being seen. He approached her slowly, advancing until his face was close to her ear, already making her shiver.

Her smell was already driving him crazy but at that moment he had to go back to being just his captain, nothing more.

"That you will reach me is certain." he whispered in a husky voice he knew she really liked.

He liked to provoke her just when he knew she couldn't answer him; they couldn't risk getting caught so they always had to be careful when they were out of Levi's office, but just that thrill gave a different twist to his attitude.

She was damned cheeky and showed it to him in every way, in every hidden gesture or the ones only he could see, every look and every search for the slightest contact with him.

Even just touching his hand as he passed casually, with a respectful greeting that imposed his position, had become only theirs alone.

But that day she would not give up.

"I know how to convince you Captain." she said confidently, raising her chin proudly. Levi backed away, standing up again in a posture more suited to the corridor where anyone could pass at any moment.

"You won't succeed Elizabeth."

What did he say? 'You won't succeed Elizabeth.'?

Levi rolled his eyes, mentally cursing for having once again succumbed to those two-colors eyes.

Since when had he become so permissive with her when they were alone?

Oh right, she had promised him that she would also be tied up in bed for him and the idea had excited him enough to say yes.

Eld handed him a mug of beer as Elizabeth smiled at something she and Petra were saying to each other in secret, in a low voice.

He had no idea what the two were saying but he was already planning how to make her pay for that way of looking at him in that proud way.

The blonde had managed to convince even Erwin to join them and he still did not understand how she had managed to trick them both so shamelessly.

Oh, he would have made her pay!

Oluo's voice made him rouse from his thoughts before a particular expectant silence rose into the air.

That girl knew more than the devil himself.

"Brat, pass me the wine."

After the initial shock, Elizabeth raised her hands in the air, smiling victoriously.

"You called me 'brat'. I won!"

"No, the week is over."

"No, it's still half an hour to go."

Oluo blanched at the girl's statement, he didn't think she would be so taxing but he had to admit, as much as he didn't want to, that she was right.

"I can not believe it." gasped Gunther in shock, almost letting fall his beer mug.

"You could have waited half an hour."

"I won!" smiled happily Elizabeth, raising her mug in Oluo direction but too excited to start drinking.

Levi smirked behind his mug, taking a sip; now they had another reason to lock themselves up in his room that night.

"You got yourself outsmarted." said Eld when he stopped laughing, holding his belly for the cramps caused by that very reaction. "You lasted so far."

Oluo snorted, surrendering to the idea that he actually lost, and took a sip of beer; he needed alcohol to endure whatever the demands of what, he was now sure, was a blond demon.

"What do you want brat?"

"Mmmmm, let me think." Elizabeth thought about it for a while, until an idea came to her. She smiled maliciously making Gunther and Eld shiver and swallow in fright.

Levi raised an eyebrow at that look, that boy was in trouble.

But what amused him a lot was seeing that people were afraid of her, despite her small stature and that apparently angelic face. Those who knew her knew how funny she was but also terrifying.

And Levi loved that side of her.

"The next punishment the Captain will give me, because we all know that I will be punished sooner or later, you will take it.”

Oluo's eyes widened as Petra and Eld laughed heavily again. Gunther reached out to give some comforting pat on the back of the companion who had definitely gotten into trouble with that bet.

He was so sure of winning that he had underestimated her.

Big mistake.

Hange gasped, she knew Elizabeth enough to know how terrible she was but that exceeded her expectations and she was definitely satisfied.

She loved that girl!

Even Erwin let out a slight laugh at the blonde's request, realizing that she was the soul of that team. She was not only good at fighting but she was also smart and shrewd, she knew how to catch people and she also knew how to take them down and use their weaknesses against them.

A respectable soldier.

Levi, on the other hand, was proud of her. That easygoing attitude hid all her bad experiences; everything that had happened had made her what she was and, despite everything, she was able to live with it, without remorse and without hurting the people she cared about.

As much as this punishment thing was a pretty low blow and she knew it too.

"So I will have to be punished for you?"

"Exactly"

"You are a devil."

"A bet is a bet."

"Captain, shouldn't this be banned?"

"Technically there is no written rule prohibiting it. And I quite agree with her: a bet is a bet. You shouldn't have bet." Levi shrugged casually, taking another sip of that beer. All in all it turned out to be a promiscuous night for him, it was pretty fun.

"You screwed me, you brat."

Hange laughed without even trying to compose himself

"Well done Elizabeth!”

Elizabeth, for a moment, wished she hadn't proposed to Levi to tie her up.

Everything he did only served to send her closer and closer to ecstasy, but when she approached it he pulled back and observed her with languid eyes and a mischievous, satisfied smile.

That was her personal punishment but she didn't mind at all.

As she moaned and writhed he continued to move his finger inside of her in circular movements, getting lost in the curves of that body that belonged to the Captain, along with her soul.

Levi kissed and licked her, stroked her as if she were made of crystal, but held her firmly to the bed every time she wriggled for more contact.

She wanted to touch him, she wanted to be able to stick her nails into his back and leave new furrows, signs of their passion, which he didn't seem to mind. She wanted to kiss him and feel him inside her.

His tongue sank inside her making her see the stars while taking her straight to hell. She tried to raise her hip bone, looking for that much-needed contact but he squeezed her hips a little more against the bed, always careful not to hurt her, and continued with that slow torture.

Until, finally, he filled her with a single push.

A moan higher than the others filled the room as Levi completely lost consciousness of everything.

The thrusts began to get stronger, deeper and deeper, as their bodies pressed together until they looked like one.

With one hand Levi managed to untie her, allowing her to touch him as she wished. Her legs encircled his hips, pushing him against her as much as he could to fill that absence she had felt until then.

Until neither of them could resist anymore and they came together, with Levi biting her neck to disguise his moan and Elizabeth scratching his back.

The pause between one training and the next had come to an end without Elizabeth noticing, too busy rethinking the events of the previous evening to notice the Commander, serious in the face, approaching her, flanked by both Levi and Hange.

“Elizabeth, I'd like to talk to you.”

And with those words Elizabeth felt a strange sensation, a kind of fear that grew when she stopped to look all three in the face, reading a myriad of emotions in their eyes; what struck her most, and terrified her, was the sense of guilt in Levi's gray ones.


	10. Fearless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is sent on a mission underground, despite Levi not wanting to. They understand that may be the only chance to tell the other how they feel before she goes there.  
> And someone approaches her the moment she comes back down there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I am amazed to see that the views increase every day and that, somehow, my story arouses curiosity.  
> Thank you so much for the little hearts left, and for those who are silenty reading and following it. I am incredibly grateful to you.
> 
> Little pubblicity space, at the request of a friend I started a collection of one shots basically 'fluff and smut' on our sexy Captain. I'm starting to publish it on Wattpad, (there I'm @KlimtKiss_) and I would love it if you take a look at it and get some feedback. I used Elizabeth as a female counterpart but it can be easily read as a Levi x reader too.  
> I also accept requestes, if someone likes me to write something in particular, and spam, not only there but on this site too. I need to read something new ahaha.
> 
> That said, thank you again with all of my heart. Kisses.

_**When I grow up I want to be fearless.** _

Elizabeth gasped; she didn't really know what to answer.

She stood perfectly straight, her legs slightly apart and her hands clasped behind her back as her role dictated.

In front of her, seated at his desk, Commander Erwin looked at her with his chin resting on his hands and his elbows resting on the desk, halfway between serious and pleading.

To his right, in the same posture as her, the Captain seemed to want to look at everything in that room but her; he could not hold her gaze and hoped with all his heart that she would not feel anger towards him.

He had stood up for a whole week to what, for him, was madness, but he still had to take into account that Erwin was right on every front.

To the left of the Commander, however, Hange looked confused. It was not new that a superior would send a soldier on some special mission, especially when there was the entire Survey Corps involved, but it was strange that Erwin's, in some respects, wasn't entirely an order.

She had a choice.

Yet Erwin had been elusive enough, using every word with skill to convince her.

But the team leader had also noticed something else.

Levi was strongly opposed, despite knowing much better than she what was the reason for that request, if it could be called like this, and what it meant for all of them.

Elizabeth blinked a couple of times, almost awakening from a dream. The Commander was still waiting for an answer but she wanted some too.

The blonde knew perfectly well that she didn't really have much choice; she was a soldier and as such she had to respect the decisions of her superiors, even if they seemed almost absurd or suicidal.

"If I can ask it, Commander, why me?"

Erwin lifted his chin from his hands, keeping them tightly tied together, and thus assuming an even more authoritarian posture.

"Because you come from there. There is no person who knows that place better than you, it shouldn't be difficult for you to find the information requested."

"So, if I understand correctly, you want me to go underground to research what a brothel should be?"

"It's not just that Elizabeth." Erwin said.

Levi clenched his fists behind his back, taking advantage of the fact that they were safe from anyone's sight. He would have given anything to avoid that situation but he was in no position to do so.

And he hated feeling helpless.

"That... kind of business..." Erwin started again taking a break between one word and another. "...It only serves to hide a laboratory from everyone's eyes. Clients are used as guinea pigs; they are injected with some kind of experimental drug that should be used to create a kind of invincible soldier."

"So they want to recreate Le-... Captain Levi?" Elizabeth asked more and more shocked by those words. She had seen all her life, with her own eyes, what people were capable of, but creating a perfect soldier was beyond her imagination.

"The appointment of humanity's strongest soldier made them want to defend themselves in their own way, I think." Hange added, adjusting her glasses to her nose and letting the light, for a moment, hide her eyes from Elizabeth's sight.

"But that drug is also coming up here. Some of the Military Police are testing that crap to outmaneuver the Captain but they are testing it on innocent people. Not to mention that, we believe, it's the Military Police who control everything."

"And what does the Survey Corps have in all this?" the blonde asked to her Commander again, hoping that he didn't answer exactly what she thought. However, knowing that place had made her understand everything.

"Two of them have stolen strictly confidential information from us about squad leader Hange's Titans research and are using it to make that drug. If they succeeded, the responsibility would be placed directly on us and a lot of people could die from it as it's already starting to happen."

"How many people have died from that stuff so far?" Elizabeth asked, the last piece of information she needed to answer.

Erwin had been good, he had to admit; he had used every word flawlessly to persuade her, despite knowing how good she was at using rhetoric too.

"About ten."

Elizabeth, for the first time since Erwin had brought her into his study and had begun to explain the reason for that call, looked up at Levi's face.

So proud yet so scared.

He did not want it. He was silently begging her to say no.

But she knew as well as he did that this 'no' was not really contemplated or Erwin would not be so careful in how to ask her that request.

"I will do it."

Two days. Two fucking days to prepare her for what Levi called a 'suicide mission'.

Elizabeth would have felt offended if she hadn't known him enough to know he didn't like that place.

He knew very well how much she was worth and how capable she was but he wanted her away from the underground.

Yet it was right down there that she had been sent.

How ironic. He, who wanted to protect her from her past, would have to watch helplessly at the sight of her returning there on her own legs.

Even now, while his only thought was to be punishing two completely irresponsible and disrespectful cadets, he could not stop thinking about that damned morning. And to that damn 'yes'.

He would have destroyed every single wall of that city with his own hands if they dared to harm her.

A light knock interrupted them, causing the two boys to gulp in fright as they knew perfectly well how much Levi hated being interrupted.

His eyes were darker than usual, a sign that he must also be in a very bad mood.

"Name." he just said, every word was superfluous. He felt like a bomb ready to explode and he had to appeal to all his self-control not to hit someone.

"Elizabeth Blossom, Captain."

"Come in."

The two cadets turned to watch the soldier slowly walk into the Captain's office, not at all afraid of his anger and thinking how brave she must be. Or insane.

"If I disturb I'll be back later, sir."

"No, stay." he said to Elizabeth before turning his attention back to the two cadets. "A month of detention. I want to see this fucking place shine. Was I clear enough?"

"Yes, sir." the two answered in unison, waiting for the Captain to dismiss them. "Get out of here."

As soon as the second of the two cadets who walked out the door closed the door behind him, Elizabeth walked over to it to lock it, so that no one could suddenly enter.

No one would ever dare but it was always better to avoid it.

"The rest of the team will be informed of my absence tomorrow but they won't know more, will they?" she asked, abandoning the previously formal tone for a more calm one. And visibly tired.

Levi snapped his fingers; he had kept them contracted for so long that now his bones needed to move.

"Are you scared?" he asked, feeling strangely calmer. Her presence alone could calm him down instantly.

"I'd be lying if I said no."

"Good. It means you're not stupid." he replied well aware of what she should do. If they found her, she would be killed instantly and no one would find her there.

He would have lost her in an instant.

"Who would have thought that? After escaping from there, I'm going back."

"Be careful; don't get caught; if it turns out to be too demanding come back; and don't fucking die."

Levi stood up, walking slowly until he reached and faced her with his size.

He was not much taller than her, only an inch or two that Elizabeth felt, at that moment, weighing heavily on her.

But that wasn't it. It was his eyes' fault.

It was that look so full of expectation, so eager not to see her go.

"This morning a cadet stopped me, wondering what courage I have in talking to you every day." Elizabeth began talking, smiling slightly and stepping forward to be even closer to him. She could feel his breath tickle the tip of her nose.

"He called me crazy. Maybe that's why Erwin chose me. I don't believe much in my coming from there, you know."

"Your eyes light up when someone tells you 'it's dangerous'. Fear wakes you up."

Levi seemed to be reading into her at that moment, with a gaze so deep it could have burned her with intensity.

And Elizabeth felt she could no longer keep it inside.

It was almost a year since she had known the Captain, he knew perfectly well what she felt and how much she cared about him.

"This is the reason why I..."

Yet Elizabeth froze. Her throat suddenly went dry and her voice no longer came out.

Levi instead seemed to have understood everything. His heart pounded in his chest at that knowledge and, now more than ever, he could never accept her death. Of all the people he had lost, she was the only one whose death was capable of destroying him.

The blonde took courage. She could no longer waste time.

She had to get that weight off her chest.

She saw him open his mouth to speak but if he did she would never find a way to tell him everything and that was the only time she could.

"No. Please. I have to say this before I decide not to do it again and I will regret it for the rest of my life."

Elizabeth began to speak faster, making Levi smile.

The Captain felt pervaded by the sweetness of her gaze at that moment: she was no longer a proud soldier or his passionate companion. She was so much more.

"The odds of me dying are pretty high and I don't want to leave this world without first telling you at least once that I-"

"I love you."

Three words that Levi would never have thought of saying, especially to a woman.

But here he is, looking into the deep of her eyes, making her smile and feeling those damn butterflies in his stomach.

_Yeah, I'm totally fucked..._

She looked at him as happy as she had never been before, overall affected by her captain's revelation.

"I love you Levi."

And his heart began to race. A light kiss on the lips to confirm that silent promise to never leave her side.

He didn't need any more words, not with her.

The carriage had stopped too early for Elizabeth's liking.

Levi occupied the other side, while Erwin flanked the Captain with equal apprehension.

But in Levi's heart there was much more. There was not only the knowledge that he had said those words to her for the first time, but also that he would soon see her go underground but, probably, he would never see her come out again.

And he was scared of it.

The only thing he could do was go over what the plan was for the umpteenth time and hope that Elizabeth was lucky enough not to get caught.

"Elizabeth, I speak to the guards at the entrance. As soon as they see you they will let you out without problems, for the rest you are more than prepared. We trust you. Good luck."

Erwin waited for Elizabeth to respond with her fist on her chest, their sign of recognition, that gesture that usually had to represent pride and belonging, now she was using it not only to accept the discharge but also because she knew perfectly well that if she spoke her voice would tremble.

Her left hand was shaking a little but she couldn't explain why. Her heart wasn't beating faster, she didn't fear the entrance, she feared something but she didn't know what.

It wasn't a particularly difficult mission for her abilities, she had always been a very skilled cheat, so why was she so afraid? What was she afraid of?

She couldn't explain it. Yet when her gaze met Levi's for the last time, before who knows how long, she could no longer hold back.

She didn't care about the risk of getting caught anymore.

She reached out just enough to bring her face close to that of the Captain in front of her until their lips joined. Levi immediately responded to that kiss, holding her face with one hand and the back of her neck with the other one until they were completely lost in those sensations.

The carriage window was covered with a light dark curtain so no one would see them anyway, unless they decided to open the door, but now only the two of them existed.

May everyone find out!

He was happy and in love, people could think what they wanted; he had never given a fuck about the opinion of others, he certainly would not have started that day.

Their lips parted from the lack of oxygen and they just looked into each other's eyes for a few moments in absolute silence.

It was time for her to go and do her duty as a soldier.

"Remember: don't you dare to die. Come back." Levi reminded her in the firmest voice he possessed, only to hide the anxiety he felt and avoid unnecessary thoughts that would endanger her. There was no need to tell her that he didn't want that or that he preferred her to be safe by his side; she already knew that.

"I'll always come back to you Levi."

The two got out of the carriage, so that she could repeat the gesture made earlier to Erwin also to him, as his superior, and wait for the official entry order.

Her gaze immediately became serious, cold and proud; a soldier in all respects who did not fear death even when it came before her. Fearless until the end.

As soon as the guards finished with her identification they cleared her way, showing her the stairs that would lead her to the place from which she had escaped long ago.

She didn't look back, it was too honeyed; she still felt perfectly Levi's gaze burning on her back as if to impress every moment.

Now she understood what she feared, the reason for that tremor in her hand, she remembered it perfectly. That same fear had assailed her when she learned that there was nothing more for her brother to do and that he would soon die, leaving her alone. But this time she feared for her life, she feared the idea of never seeing that Captain again who had stolen her heart and soul.

Maybe he really made her a little honeyed but, mentally, she allowed herself to be only for him, before closing everything inside her heart until the moment when she would walk those stone steps in the opposite direction, to get out of the underground.

As soon as she was inside the smell of damp and dirty immediately filled her nostrils and the voices of life going on there brought back a lot of memories.

She remembered when she was in those streets running to escape first from her brother for fun and then from the criminals who wanted her life.

How much things had changed for her in all that time. She was different, first of all.

Yet, of all the memories and the different things, the only one that hadn't changed at all was a particular voice that came from behind her.

“Look who's back… You're alive.”


	11. Smart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is welcomed by what she considered 'parents' and finds a way to infiltrate into the brothel Erwin was talking about.  
> Back in his office, Hange goes to Levi hoping for some information.

_**When I grow up I want to be smart.** _

**Year 847- May.**

"Good to see you again Elizabeth."

Frank's voice was the most reassuring thing she could find underground. She had already settled down, finding the man who had seen her grow up on her arrival, who had kindly offered to host her.

Just being there had already allowed her to discover something about the business Erwin had told her about.

"Don't be offended but I want to leave as soon as possible."

"Don't be offended but I want you to get out of the underground as soon as possible."

Elizabeth burst out laughing in amusement, she didn't need to be careful with him, she could tell him everything that went through her head.

Well, not that she usually changed anything with others but since she started her training she had also learned to shut up and respect. Also considering that she was forced to do it...

"What are the titans like?" he then asked, sipping a little too-hot tea for his poor gums, but he liked it that way, once cold it changed flavor for him and he couldn't drink it anymore.

"Very... big?" she replied, feeling a particular warmth in her chest. She did not know whether or not to tell him about Levi but at the moment she decided not to.

She would be staying at Frank's house for some time, until her mission came to an end, and she had time to talk to him.

"What can you tell me about a certain brothel?"

"It depends which one you mean."

"You know perfectly well."

Frank put down his now empty cup and looked into her eyes. How much he had missed that little girl; a daughter not his but whom he considered such.

"Do they really had to send you?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, apparently Erwin was right, there was so much more than there was going to be and Frank knew more than he wanted to tell her.

"My whole team is involved."

Frank snorted in resignation, when Elizabeth got something in her head it was impossible to dissuade her and by now he was over the age to keep up with her.

"I don't know exactly what you're looking for but I know that an extremely dangerous criminal goes there. That man doesn't scruple about killing even children."

_Nor to experiment on them, apparently..._

"I'm trained to fight. And to kill if needed. I can defend myself, don't worry. The question now is: how do I get in there without arousing suspicion?"

Frank looked at her for a few moments. That question had only one answer but she wouldn't have liked it. He avoided telling him openly and waited for her to understand it for herself from his gaze.

"Without pretending to be a prostitute." Elizabeth hastened to add, getting the meaning behind that very eloquent look.

"The boss is a very listless person, he doesn't take care of women at all. I've seen a lot of them die, but he never cared."

"There must be another way to get in there without... that."

The two were silent for a few minutes, carefully pondering how she could move without arousing the slightest suspicion. He knew what she would find in there, everyone underground knew it but did not dare to speak to the military police.

"You could pretend to be a singer."

"Huh?"

"You can sing very well. In the evening he lets a singer entertain the waiting men."

"It might work." the blonde observed, placing a cheek on her hand. Erwin trusted her so much that he gave her carte blanche on how to act, she couldn't betray that trust.

A thud came behind them as a jug full of water crashed to the ground, breaking into many pieces.

The responsible one did not care of the shards on the ground, dangerous if trampled. Her hands began to tremble and her eyes filled with tears as she saw Elizabeth sitting at the table in her house, who just over two years ago had escaped from that hell on earth. And now she was in front of her, in perfect health, more nourished and trained but with the same smile that characterized her.

Marie, Frank's wife, put a hand to her mouth to hide her sobs as she stood up to meet her and hug her.

They hadn't heard from her since she had managed to pay for the exit, they didn't know how she was or what she had done with her life.

"You are alive. My little Elizabeth."

Marie hugged her tightly to her chest, hiding her face against it and allowing herself a few tears of joy in knowing she was alive.

Then curiosity took over.

"Why are you here? What happened to you? Are you going to stay?"

Frank chuckles, helping himself with his cane to get back on his feet. His leg had begun to give him trouble but he wasn't going to sit still and watch life go by.

"Hey slow down, let her breathe."

"I won't stay long, at least I hope so. Now I'm part of the Survey Corps."

Marie put both hands in front of her mouth, feeling a surge of pride for her.

Then awareness took over everything else.

"So I guess you're here for some reason."

Elizabeth just gave her enough information not to worry her too much but to appease her curiosity. She couldn't say too much, not even to Frank, but she could ask questions if asked properly.

After all, she had to investigate right?

"I want you to be very careful about that place Elizabeth." Marie began, sitting in the chair now that her old legs could hardly hold her. "There are a lot of rumors about that brothel and none of them are good. I don't want them to hurt you."

"When are you going to start?" Frank asked taking a broom to pick up the pieces of the jug now destroyed from the floor. He needed to stretch his legs a little.

"This evening."

Marie closed her eyes a few moments before looking at her husband, feeling almost estranged. She understood that Elizabeth hadn't told her everything and perhaps she was better off, the less she knew about that place the better she was, but the feeling extended to her husband too. She silently begged to be wrong.

Levi closed the door behind him, slamming it loudly and warning anyone who wanted to disturb him at that moment that it was a bad decision.

However, Hange never cared about his attitude. She knocked on the door but didn't wait for him to give her permission because she knew he would deny it.

She entered and closed the door behind her, more slowly than the ferocity with which he had done it before.

"Levi." she greeted him, watching him turn in his direction with a grim, dark look on his face. It was frightening.

He looked like a wolf ready to bite his prey mercilessly.

She had never seen him so livid in the face, that anger was linked to a single name: Elizabeth Blossom.

And she was smart enough to connect the dots together.

"You accompanied her."

"Yes." he replied, turning his back to her again and just looking out the window. He wanted to be alone, he didn't want to talk to anyone, much less to her.

The next morning they would have to notify the rest of the team, too fond of Elizabeth not to ask questions they couldn't ask. And he couldn't help but get on with his life until Erwin gave him news.

"Elizabeth is strong. We all trust her. Zackly has become aware of the mission."

"Does he cares now?" he asked rhetorically, with a hint of sarcasm. The General had left the whole situation in Erwin's hands, so that he could handle things as preferred. He didn't care that they sent a soldier under there to die for his cause.

In a sense that was what the Survey Corps did.

They were sent to die to protect people from the titans, it wasn't much different, but when they came out of the walls she was there with him, he could help her and save her just in case.

With her down there, he could do absolutely nothing.

"The next expedition is ready, we leave in a week. I want to capture a titan alive."

"You are completely crazy." Levi kept his back to her but he understood the purpose of Hange's visit.

The team leader had never hidden the affection felt towards Elizabeth, the blonde herself had admitted that it was thanks to her that she had joined them so soon.

The other cadets were still finishing their training while she was already a full-fledged soldier, that must have been very annoying for the others. But Elizabeth wasn't like the others, she wasn't like him either.

She had reached number one on the charts without even trying and when she began to work hard for her purpose she outclassed everyone without giving them a way to reach her. She was a force of nature.

She was strangely charismatic but she hid too much for one person alone.

"Elizabeth told me she would help me."

"And now you want me to do it in her place?"

"No." she answered confidently, hiding her gaze behind the reflection on her glasses. "I want to share it with you. I know how much you care about her, even if you insist on hiding it."

_If she only knew..._

"You want something from me." Levi noted, turning to look at her. He wanted to end that conversation and be alone.

"Whatever information you have about Elizabeth, I want you to give it to me too."

"At the moment I don't know anything."

"Levi I'm serious. There's something Erwin didn't tell us, I feel it."

Levi's gaze grew even darker and his fists clenched until his knuckles whitened. He had the same feeling.

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose; the brothel was filled with the smell of sex and dirt.

A couple of men whistled at her, eyeing her from head to toe as if she were a lamb to be torn to pieces. It was not difficult to guess the nature of their thoughts.

Men, especially in that place, when they saw a woman they thought of only one thing.

There were broken beer mugs on the ground and the amber liquid was starting to attract ants. Crumbs of food and the remains of tattered clothes were thrown into the corners of the room to prevent them from annoying someone in their passage.

The owner was a big man, about fifty years old, almost completely bald and smelling of sweat.

He kept babbling about her pay and how many hours she had to sing to entertain those pigs. She didn't care about the money: she would give Frank and Marie all the pay for the hospitality, they needed it more than her.

She began to look around, nodding absently at his request about knowledge of a musical scale.

How stupid was he? If she was a singer it was obvious that she knew it, right?

She had been taught to her by her own brother when she was eight, she hadn't sung for several years but she was sure she could do it again.

The rooms were all next to each other, easier to reach, and the furniture was rather straight and simple.

A couple of wooden tables here and there, ceramic pots, curtains in front of the doors and no particular decoration except for a single gray carpet, caked with dirt that seemed to be beer.

She could not explain why but she felt he had to keep that particular corner of the structure under control.

The first evening went on quietly, if one could say so.

She had sung, rejected the advances of some particularly daring man to take her with them, and had helped a woman who was about to be strangled by a client.

All normal for that disastrous reality.

She felt sorry for that woman; she wondered if she had children, if she had a particular reason for doing the job, if she had to or just needed the money to survive.

She wondered how many times a man had been violent with her. And she wondered the same about the others.

Her thoughts returned to Levi as she moistened her dry throat with water. She had been lucky in that aspect; sure, their relationship was quite complicated, he remained a superior, but somehow, for them, it seemed to work. He was always kind to her, he never forced her to do anything she didn't want and he always followed her will as much as he liked to dominate.

And, more importantly, he had never touched her with the aim of inflicting pain on her just for fun.

As she pretended to work in there she seemed to get closer and closer to her goal.

When she returned to Frank and Marie's house, every late night, the woman was already asleep while he waited awake, perhaps just to make sure he saw her return, leaving her a cup of hot tea on the table before kissing her on the forehead and joining his wife.

Those moments were the only moments of the day that made her feel more human.

She wanted to talk to them about what was happening, she felt she owed it to them, but at the same time she knew she couldn't do it or she would endanger them. Frank had been helpful enough to get her that job in there, without her being forced into prostitution just for the mission. She had orders to follow but her principles had to remain inviolate.

But she couldn't be overwhelmed by emotions, there were lives in between, based on what her commander had told her, and she couldn't let it all degenerate.

Or that those fools would achieve their purpose. However, not knowing at all their faces put her in trouble.

After three whole weeks Elizabeth was finally able to get close to that strange carpet.

"What are you doing?" asked softly one of the prostitutes who worked there, the one she had helped the first night.

Elizabeth kept all her self-control, cold and emotionless like a machine, not panicking, then she turned cautiously with a smile.

"I was intrigued. This is the only carpet in here, it's pretty dirty though."

The woman seemed to turn white, swallowing and holding back a slight tremor of fear.

But afraid of what?

"Please stay away from there. The master doesn't want us to come near or touch it."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked, knowing she was right when she began to suspect this particular piece of furniture.

She remembered asking another woman who worked there, a more mature one, one with a face marked by time and experience but with a body still young and attractive. She told her that the owner had never given them a reason to stay away from that carpet, the men didn't care at all and the women were too scared or careless to wonder why.

They thought it was just something he cared about but for Elizabeth there was more.

The woman started to answer her but the master's voice, evidently a little tipsy from all the alcohol ingested, came screaming in their ears from the end of the corridor.

"Stay away from there!"

"Sure, we'll leave right away. We apologize." the prostitute hastened to say before taking the blonde by the hand and dragging her away.

Elizabeth began to mentally work out a plan, using what she now knew about the place, the times and everything about it, to be able to get close enough again to that carpet to know what it was hiding.

It was her first success since starting her mission and now she seemed to know how to accomplish it.


	12. Aware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi have to deal with the lack of information about Elizabeth's mission, while she founds out what that carpet really hide but then, she'll discover something from her own past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't describe how grateful I am for every single person who's reading my story. I really love you.  
> Thank you with all my heart.

_**When I grow up I want to be aware.** _

**Year 847- June.**

Levi was furious. As he passed, whether they were cadets or soldiers, anyone looked down or changed their way.

No one dared to approach the Captain that day, his gaze alone was enough to say he wanted to be left alone.

Even Hange tried to talk to him as little as possible just about the expedition they were leaving for, and dared not to joke.

The rest of the team, on the other hand, remained silent to observe him, trying not to annoy him and waiting to be asked to speak.

The slightest noise made him snap, and that fury in his eyes did not foreshadow anything new.

Petra knew perfectly well why the Captain was so angry; Elizabeth's absence was beginning to make itself felt for all of them but, on the contrary, he should have had more information about her and where she was.

When she left they were warned simply with an 'Elizabeth will be absent for some time for strictly confidential reasons. Don't ask anything.' And they had done it for weeks. Now worry and anxiety began to take hold of them who just had no idea what was going on.

And the fact that their captain was getting angrier didn't help placate them.

But that day, he was sure, something had happened; or surely it was going to happen.

They had never seen the captain so furious, he seemed close to murder. His expressionless gaze was filled with fury, it was darker and more terrifying. Even the superiors feared him that day.

Of the whole group of titans, only a few remained in the hands of the rest of the team; Levi did not even wait for Erwin to give the order, who immediately hurled himself against them in search of something to help him vent his anger.

He hadn't heard from Elizabeth since he'd seen her go down those damned stairs, and the commander hadn't told him anything about it yet.

As if she had never been among them. He didn't even mention that mission, even though it was him who sent her there.

He ran unstoppable, sinking his blade into the flesh of the titans as if they were responsible for the absence of his woman.

The rest of the team stood still after doing their part of the work. There had been no losses and they did not have to make an effort to collect the corpses.

The Captain finished his work only after making sure they were all killed and slowly returned to his team.

Nobody dared to tell him anything.

Hange turned with a conscious look towards the Commander who, however, could not hold her gaze or Levi furious one who was now settling on him.

He gave the order to go back, urging his horse to move with a heel strike.

Only when they were back inside the Walls the team decided to speak.

Ever since Elizabeth disappeared, the Captain didn't even want to hear them mention her. Nobody had to try to say anything about it, they didn't have to ask questions and they didn't have to dare to even think about anything.

Just hearing her name darkened his gaze and filled it with anger.

Petra felt that there was something about this situation that Levi must have probably been against but she just couldn't imagine what it was.

In the solitude of her room, in the night, she tried to think about it; she even came to the idea that maybe she had left the Scouting Legion but they had been told it was temporary.

She even tried to find the courage to ask Hange but not even the squad leader said anything to her, she just smiled sadly at her telling her that she didn't know anything.

Eld closed the stable door after everyone had left, keeping his head down, absorbed in his thoughts.

The Captain was stopped by Mike who perhaps wanted to compliment him and they saw him pass with clenched fists in front of them, accompanied by the other squad leader.

“I wonder how's Elizabeth.” asked Petra, waiting for the last one of the team with her arms crossed.

Eld raised his gaze in her, sharing her thoughts.

“It's just an impression or the Captain's grumpier than usual again?”

Gunther looked at the Captain's back, careful to not let him notice it or he could be punished. He was looking for an excuse to punish someone and he didn't want to be the one whom the Captain's fury would fall on.

“Again?”

Oluo started to walk, being left behind only because he had stopped staring at the Captain too, lost in his own thoughts. He noticed too that the Captain's bad mood started the day Elizabeth was left. Everyone noticed it.

“Yeah, in those weeks he seemed happier but now he's not anymore.”

“I think he's concerned about Liz too.”

Hange passed by them, hearing the words between Eld and Gunther and lowering her gaze.

She felt guilty, they cared about her too but she just couldn't let a single word escape from her lips. It was a confidential mission and they had to stay out of the story.

It was the girl who called her, gaining her attention.

“There aren't any news?”

The squat leader bite her lower lips, she couldn't tell anything but she could say them if she was okay or not. The fact was that she didn't knew anything about how she was doing.

“Only Erwin can know something. I'll ask him.”

Elizabeth had been studying that strategy for two whole weeks.

After being sure that her track was correct, she made every effort to figure out how to approach that damn carpet without being noticed. She was small and easily would have slipped away in the evening crowd, no one would have noticed her after her shift, but there was always someone to watch, pretending not to, that carpet.

The hardest thing for Elizabeth was not getting noticed by the military police.

She had no idea why those men went there but had found them once a week looking for the most beautiful women and locking themselves in some room.

She was disgusted by them.

They should have been a symbol of safety for people and not take advantage of them like that.

Most of those women had nothing else to live on, they had children to raise, and if they could they would gladly change their lives.

The blonde took advantage of the end of her shift; the owner was dead drunk, the last customers of the night were choosing the women they preferred and she would no longer have to sing to anyone.

Every night she had to wear a colorful costume that exposed her belly and collarbones but covered her face. The owner, after the first evening in which she had been approached by too many men, had decided that it was better to cover her face with a light colored veil so that she would not draw too much attention to herself. And that was the only thing she was grateful for: it not only allowed her to study everything without being noticed but also not to be recognized by the Military Police. Because she had recognized two of them.

Sure, she didn't think they would choose that division but, in a way, she wasn't surprised either.

Those two were the ones who had verbally harassed her when she was chosen by Levi, she would not have forgotten that scarred face even if she had wanted to.

She waited until the corridor was cleared and for the man on guard to turn to the wall, thus turning away from her. As soon as he turned she approached him quickly and silently, pressing her fingers on a particular vein in his neck that made him collapse to the ground instantly unconscious.

"Thanks Captain." she whispered to herself, remembering when he taught her that technique in one of their nights spent on the roof getting to know each other.

She stepped on the carpet with her foot, feeling an unevenness in the floor. The fabric was thick but the grain was too uneven to be just the floor underneath.

She pulled back the right flap noticing a crack.

A better analysis, after pulling the fabric completely off the ground, revealed that it was not a crack but a trap door.

“I knew it.”

Elizabeth opened the hatch, poking her fingernail under the crack to raise the lid slightly, and immediately noticed a rather shabby wooden staircase leading down. From there came a rather cold air compared to the hot one in the brothel, which made her realize that there was an entire room at the end of those stairs.

She was careful not to open it fully, in case someone was underneath, and lowered herself until her ear was adjacent to the newly created opening, hearing no sound.

Finding the green light, she barely looked around: the guard would sleep for a long time and the owner was already passed out, drunk, on a table in the hall.

She had the way completely clear.

She felt the first steps, finding them oddly sturdy, and closed the hatch over her head after descending the first four, and then continuing her descent.

The staircase had only one wooden handrail but she avoided leaning on it, opening her eyes and mouth wide when she found herself in front of a particularly cold room, also considering the fact that they were even lower than what were the underground roads.

_What the fuck?!_

The heat seemed something completely foreign to this place, as well as the disorder. Everything was meticulously put in its place, perhaps out of convenience or fear of losing it, but it wasn't like Levi's manic order, it was something much colder.

Adjacent to the walls was a bookcase and a shelf filled with glass test tubes and instruments she could not fully recognize; in the center, however, was a large wooden table covered with papers, books and a pair of glasses.

She slowly approached the test tubes, smelling them carefully and mentally agreed to Erwin: the drug was certainly manufactured there and, evidently, the military police protected the owner of that place to get the necessary doses to give to the soldiers.

She wondered which person would be crazy enough to be injected with substances created by a stranger just to be stronger. Especially if the goal was really to become stronger than Levi.

'The strongest soldier of humanity'.

She thought that that title must have appealed to many people if they had come this far...

One particular book caught Elizabeth's attention: the only black-lined book, on the large table, next to everything needed to write notes.

She opened it cautiously, reading what were people's names. But it wasn't just that.

She began to leaf through it delicately, careful not to tear any sheets; every few pages answered to a name, accompanied by the date of birth and personal information about the person in question.

It said how much of the product was injected, how often and how the subject responded to the procedures.

And at the end, date and way of death.

The names weren't many, just over a dozen, which for her were too much, but what struck her most of all was the only one who still had no date of death and who the experiment seemed incomplete.

She thought that perhaps they had no more information because that name written there made her freeze instantly.

_Elizabeth Blossom._

_The underground streets were animated by some merchant who was trying to sell vegetables that seemed to be going bad, someone was going to buy it, forced by too much hunger._

_There were never too many people on the street and those who passed usually did their own business; so it was that no one saw a woman crouched next to dirty garbage bags, with a newborn in her arms, wrapped in a crumpled blanket, and an older child who seemed to desist the woman from doing something._

_Mother and children._

“ _She's just a baby, mother!” a dark blonde child with two green eyes said, stopping the arms of the mother who was about to place the smallest on the ground._

“ _She's responsible of your father's death.” said the mother with fire in her eyes, and a hint of fear. She looked like she was afraid of the little one who was in her arms and she just couldn't wait to get rid of her. “Look at her eyes, she's cursed.”_

_The little one moved her hand, trying to touch the woman's face but she moved away to avoid that contact._

_The eyes she was talking about where the child's one: a brown eye and a green eye._

_Two colors._

“ _She's not cursed, she's unique.”_

_The mother trembled slightly, giving her son a look of pure anger._

“ _You're blinded by the affect of this thing who is about to get all of us killed.”_

“ _My father did that to save her.”_

“ _He's dead and I'm stuck with a cursed baby. I don't have any intention of taking her with me.”_

_She reached out her arms, ignoring the smaller one who still smiled too innocently to know what was going on around her._

_The woman looked at her one last time with a grimace of disgust on her face, before dropping her on the ground and getting to her feet._

“ _If you leave her here, I'll leave too. I stay with her.”_

_The woman swallowed, pausing in the act of turning to leave only to take the oldest by the arm and lower herself to the level of his face._

_She kept a low voice, trying not to get anyone's attention, which she wouldn't get by screaming anyway._

“ _If you stay with her you'll stop having any parents.”_

“ _Fine. Bye, mother.”_

_The boy waited for the woman, who had just stopped being his mother, to leave, without even a greeting or a last glance._

_An anger filled with disappointment made its way into the boy's heart who lowered his gaze to the ground for a moment._

_A small verse made him rouse from his thoughts._

_His sister._

_At that moment Max Blossom decided that he would also do the impossible so that that little creature would not suffer any pain._

_The first thing he thought was that their mother hadn't even bothered to give her a name yet and picked her up and watched her smile._

_It was so small that every thought disappeared completely from his mind; now he was only interested in her, for whom he would have to find a name._

_Looking at her face, he saw their father's gaze, his smile and the happiness that had pervaded the man when he told him that he would have a little sister._

_Then he remembered the name he wanted to give it._

_"Elizabeth. My little sister."_


	13. Resilient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth starts to investigate about the drug traffic and the experiments signed on the notebook but she ends up kidnapped.  
> Levi can't wait anymore and goes directly to Erwin for some information, revealing him and Hange the truth about his and Elizabeth's relationship.

_**When I grow up I want to be resilient.** _

**Year 847- October.**

That revelation came as a complete shock to Elizabeth.

She was silent for two whole months about it with Frank and Marie, deciding not to tell them anything so as not to worry them.

She just told him that everything was fine, that they hadn't discovered her and that she was stuck at a blind spot.

However, when her shift was over and the owner was too drunk to pay attention to her, she would return to that laboratory, after making sure that it was empty.

Each time she studied everything she found inside.

Sometimes the vials were in different places, other times she found particular substances, syringes filled with liquids or powders on top of pieces of glass to be studied.

Drug trafficking, as Erwin had said, was controlled precisely by the Military Police, whose soldiers came down there every day interlude a week to check the work and take the samples they were entitled to.

However Elizabeth had no physical evidence on her hands and could not take anything out of there without being discovered: it had always been fine for them and being discovered just when she had arrived was extremely suspicious.

But one day a particular man entered that place.

Many began to whisper among themselves, others could not find the courage to say a word or even just to look at him; some rumors considered him dead, while others were about him just ran away from there.

Instead he was alive and with two of the Military Police in tow.

"That's Kenny." a man whispered, swallowing hard in fear.

"Why is he back?"

"What is he doing here? And with the military police to boot."

"He who killed so many of them..."

Kenny turned away making them completely shut up and then pointing his gaze on Elizabeth as he passed and causing particular shivers down her body.

Chills of terror.

_Kenny looked satisfied at the two children in front of him, with a sadistic smile on his face._

_The boy seemed to want to keep a strong facade, perhaps to show his father that he was a strong and brave child, but his knees were shaking and droplets of sweat caused by fear fell from his forehead._

_A man behind them kept begging him not to touch his two children, tied to the chair by his wrists and ankles, but he had decided not to gag him just because his begging amused him._

_Kenny had always been somewhat sadistic; the suffering of others amused him and seeing a father pleading helpless in front of his children, losing his dignity, caused him a strange joy._

_But he wanted neither the son nor the father._

_In the child's arms was a blond brat still in swaddling clothes that gave off a strong smell of milk._

_The little girl must have been born a few days ago because she was extremely small._

_But what struck the criminal were her eyes._

_The fact that she had those special eyes and that he had found her was a sign of fate for Kenny. She could have been the one and if she hadn't been then it didn't matter, he would have kept trying._

_"The girl with the two-colored eyes. I want her."_

_The father let out a scream louder than the others, starting to beg even louder to spare his baby and take him in her place._

_He begged him to let them go, that he would do whatever he wanted, but Kenny wasn't interested in him._

_"Lay a single finger on her and I..."_

_"You what, brat? You kill me?" Kenny laughed at the audacity of the blond boy._

_Max had instantly understood that they now wanted the little girl, but he had just seen her born, he couldn't lose her without even having known her._

_That was his little sister and he already loved her._

_Kenny had been blackmailing his dad for too long, using his relationship skills to get all the materials he needed, never asking questions about it._

_He had taken the sleep and courage of his father, he could not take her too, which for them represented the hope of starting over._

_"Get the brat." Kenny ordered a man next to him, who immediately nodded seriously and took the infant from his brother's arms._

_"No, please. Take me."_

_Max tried to resist but he was too small and inexperienced to compete with an experienced and trained soldier and in the end he found himself with a piece of the blanket, which wrapped the baby, in his hands._

_A lonely tear escaped from the control of the child, who had promised himself not to cry in front of his father to make him proud of him, but the truth was that he felt he had let him down._

_He was allowing Kenny to inject a pinkish liquid into his newborn sister's neck making her cry._

_The child had remained strangely quiet until then; despite her father's screams and her brother's fear, she had remained silent until she was snatched from her brother's arms, as if being removed from him made her aware of the danger._

_The baby's crying began to echo in the room as the soldier was forced to pin Max to the ground with one foot, to keep him from running towards his boss._

_As it all began, it ended for the children._

_Kenny quickly returned the baby to his brother, not even making sure he was holding her tight and not letting her fall. Her crying was upsetting him a lot but she wasn't dead yet and, apart from crying, she seemed to be fine, so for him it was a success._

_"Don't worry. You'll keep the brat. But I'll keep an eye on you. Raise her and make her a strong, independent woman."_

_That day was the last that Max Blossom saw his father. Only three days later the boy decided he would raise the baby, but not for Kenny; he would raise her to hide her from him and make her strong enough not to be afraid of him._

_He would do it just for her._

Elizabeth couldn't explain why but a lonely tear escaped the control of her green eye.

Levi walked into Erwin's office, closing the door behind him and leaning on it for a few moments.

The Commander was busy reading some documents but he put down each sheet as soon as he saw the figure of the Survey Corps' Captain.

"Levi, what can I do for you?" Erwin asked, already knowing the answer perfectly.

"You already know. I want news about Elizabeth's mission."

The Commander stared at him for a moment, pondering what to say. In the end he settled for the truth, lying to him made no sense, especially after knowing how he felt about the girl.

At least he owed that to him.

"She's fine, I suppose."

Levi blinked a little, holding back the urge to scream at his companion's tranquility or punch him for his sentence.

"Do you suppose?" the Captain asked, leaning against his desk with both hands. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Levi was evidently angry, despite his seemingly impassive expression. Erwin hadn't missed the twinkle in his eyes whenever she was present or the way he lit up when he heard what he had just said.

"I don't even know if she's alive or dead and you tell me 'I suppose'?!"

Erwin put his fingers under his chin, looking for the quietest way to tell him, but with the Captain like that it wasn't easy. Levi remained a dangerous man, not for nothing was he the strongest soldier of the entire humanity, and when it came to the safety of the people he cared about then it was impossible to talk to him.

He had opposed that mission from the start and he was going to give him reason for doing it.

"Listen Levi." Erwin began to respond looking at him from the bottom of his sitting posture, he seemed to be begging him to assure him that she was okay. "I know you're worried about her and no one knows how bad that place sucks better than you two, but you have to trust her."

"I trust her."

Levi's response forced the Commander to widen his eyes in amazement. He had never admitted something so intimate with an open heart and with such ease. He must have been much more concerned about what he was showing. "I don't trust the remaining part."

"She survived down there for twenty years."

Levi raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "And should that be enough for me?"

"The mission is secret for a reason and you know it very well. She certainly can't send me letters every day to tell me how she's doing."

Perhaps undermining Levi's intelligence had not been a good move for the Commander, who realized it too late, when the damage had already been done. Not even the time to finish the sentence that he had already regretted it.

"So you're telling me you haven't thought about this? Did you let her go there without first finding a sure way to keep her under control and make sure she's alive or not?"

Levi's voice rose a pitch and, although Erwin kept his facade free of fear, he fully understood his emotions and felt a sense of guilt that he had felt only years ago when the titans had taken away his only two friends.

"I don't want her to die either, she's not just an army asset but I can't give you information that I don't have."

The knock on the door and the voice of the one who had made that gesture that was announced, pushed Levi to freeze, just as he was about to answer, snorting and rolling his eyes.

The Commander gave Hange permission to enter and the team leader immediately closed the door behind her. A quick glance was enough for her to realize that she had arrived at the right time: they were talking about Elizabeth.

"I don't have the patience to have to deal with you too now." Levi warned her when he saw her too excited to know the topic of conversation.

She too tried to get some information but at the moment Erwin could only assure them that the mission was going on. He couldn't even tell them how.

Hange noted that the Captain, however, was different from usual. There was not only concern in her eyes and voice, but something much deeper that she only saw when the two of them had confronted on the day of Elizabeth's departure.

"There's something strange about you. I have obvious reasons for being so worried about her, she's the best friend I've ever had, but what about you Levi?"

Levi decided that he could no longer bear anything, everything only undermined his already very thin patience and that was the drop that made him explode.

"We are in a relationship."

Silence rose in the room, nothing was more audible but their breaths.

Hange and Erwin looked at each other in shock for a few moments, not only at the kind of revelation but also at the ease and the way he had admitted it.

That girl had done something to him and made him even more determined.

The first to recover was Erwin who smiled at him sympathetically and congratulated him, thus increasing the grip in his stomach to silence a similar detail that would relieve his soul in pain; shortly after it was Hange's turn and he began to smile enthusiastically.

"I want to know everything!"

"No." Levi answered with his usual expressionless face but now he was aware that he had stirred something in the Commander who just snorted, completely resigned.

"I paid a man to keep an eye on her and notify me on a regular basis. Elizabeth is alive."

**Year 847- December.**

Elizabeth was many things but not reckless.

She had calculated every little detail, every risk percentage and every movement of every single person around her.

So now she could not help but wonder how she had ended up tied to a chair, in the same laboratory in which she had studied undisturbed since she found it, with her hands and feet completely immobilized.

She had probably left her luck at home.

Kenny, who had come down there by surprise for some misunderstandings with the deliveries to the military police, had found himself a blonde in his laboratory daring around, too comfortable to be her first time there.

It took him a few seconds to recognize her, until he saw her eyes and everything returned to his memory: his most successful experiment; indeed, the only one who had succeeded.

Now he had proof that one of those substances had the right effects, she wasn't dead, now he just had to make sure she was strong enough to meet his requirements.

What Elizabeth did not expect was that the two Military Police who had trained with her would also be in front of her; especially the one who hated her so much for joining Levi's team.

And with her completely still he could take revenge.

The first thing he did was cut her hair, which had grown so much since she joined, now back to above shoulder length, with a clean cut.

He was hoping to somehow make her cry but that wasn't her weak point and he soon found out.

Not even the exposure of her own body bothered her, the fact that he had shortened the skirt of her costume, exposing her legs as well as her chest and belly, irritated him.

The companion tried to remind him that Kenny needed her alive and that he couldn't touch her in any way and he was looking for any way to make her cry. He would be happy to hear her beg too.

But she remained cold and expressionless, as if she had no feelings.

The two began to carry out the controls and reactive experiments on Elizabeth, never untying her from her chair.

Her hands and feet were starting to ache but at least they kept her alive by feeding her and giving her to drink when needed.

Every so often it happened that the red threw water on her, pushing her to feel the cold on her skin but she would not give in. They needed much more to make her break.

The two began to argue about performing a particular check without even realizing that Kenny was on the stairs watching them fight and Elizabeth was yawning bored.

"Do you share a quarter of a brain in two?" she asked sarcastically, tired of hearing their annoying voices.

"How dare you bitch?!" exclaimed the redhead, stopped instantly by Kenny's voice.

"I'm starting to ask this myself too..."

That was just the beginning of Kenny's more detailed experiments.

He began by breaking her finger, checking her reaction to see if the serum had some sort of regeneration among its effects. Then he speculated that he could activate it with a more extreme pain situation and broke first another and then a third finger.

The two Military Police gasped as they saw her still impassive. She didn't scream in pain, her face didn't contort, she didn't feel anything. She was completely apathetic.

Kenny, on the other hand, was losing patience because that serum, in addition to the fact that she was not dead, seemed almost useless.

He took her face in his hands, turning it hard towards him and stopping a few inches from her face with a furious look.

"You're ruining everything brat." he hissed menacingly as he realized that she was holding back any reaction. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her in pain.

"I'm glad of it."

Kenny slapped her hard in the face, causing her to turn away and then spit blood from the impact. The umpteenth of the day.

The lip began to swell and the corner of the mouth, in addition to the stale blood, showed some cuts as well as the cheekbone on which a black bruise had formed.

"Whether you like it or not you will be my diamond."

"No." she replied, directing her gaze into Kenny's emotionless one. Sometimes he reminded her of Levi, but her Captain was not like that: he had committed certain actions but never for the sake of doing them or to see others suffer.

There were similarities in the two but at the same time they were completely opposite. "I will be your worst nightmare."

“What do you mean?” laughed Kenny laying against the table with crossed arms.

“You already broke me three fingers so it's the same if I broke another one.”

And then everything exploded for the men.


	14. Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth fight against her kidnappers and manage to escape, finding Levi just outside the underground to rescue her. She have a bad wound in her abdomen, bleeding almost to death, but Hange saves her just in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't describe how grateful I am for you who are reading this, I love you so much!

_**When I grow up I want to be kind.** _

Levi was sitting at his desk, calmly sipping a black tea, a particular blend that Elizabeth had given him a while ago, stating that there was nothing wrong with giving a friend a gift.

She had seen him in a shop window and had thought of him.

The day had been particularly heavy and he needed to close his eyes for a few moments to relieve the slight migraine that was hitting his temples.

He had been feeling strangely agitated for a few days now; he had a sensation in his chest that closed his stomach and made him sleepless. Not that he slept much, in fact he only did it since when she was by his side, but those nights it became completely impossible and not only by his own will.

A thud in front of his door made him snort, he couldn't relax even for five minutes!

The door opened with another thud, and Levi's nervousness increased considerably.

A boy he had never seen before rushed urgently into the Captain's office, without even knocking, and fell forward onto his knees.

"No one has ever taught you to knock brat?"

Levi put the cup of tea down carefully, placing it on the saucer and then looking up at the boy.

"I'm really sorry sir, but the guards at the entrance to the underground told me to send you a message of extreme urgency."

"Not so urgent if you have time to add all this useless information."

Hearing him mention the underground the grip around his stomach increased until it hurt.

"They told me to tell you that she was kidnapped."

The boy began to tremble in front of Levi's eyes which had suddenly turned cold and dark. He looked close to murder; he was definitely furious.

The Captain stood up without paying more than a glance to the boy and left his office quickly.

He could maintain his composure even when he acted in such a hurry.

He took the corridor leading to the exit near the stables and right there he met Erwin and Hange who were talking quietly among themselves.

The two saw him turn the corner and greeted him with a smile, which went out when they saw the attitude of the Captain.

"Good evening Levi."

"They took her." it was Levi's curt reply that worried the two. Hange's face darkened instantly as Erwin closed his eyes for a moment wondering why the news hadn't reached him sooner.

Levi did not stop, he continued his walk undaunted until he reached the stables and took advantage of one of Mike's team soldiers who was mounting a horse. He took the horse from his hands and mounted it on its back, urging the animal to start its own race.

Erwin and Hange were unable to reach him in time to get a carriage, the Captain had already left.

Kenny didn't have time to realize what was happening, too busy underestimating the girl he'd tied to the chair.

Fooled by the very first rule he had taught Levi.

Elizabeth freed her hand, using her thumb, the only finger that hadn't been broken, and pulled the knife out of the man's pocket with a sharp gesture.

She lowered her head to dodge a blow from the man and then jerked it up to hit his chin and force him back.

With a lightning gesture Elizabeth cut the rope that held her tied, stating how stupid it was to use a single rope to tie both hands and feet, and stood up, finally crunching her legs. They were slightly sore due to the whole time spent sitting but the adrenaline in her body was so much that she didn't even feel the pain. She had waited for the right moment until then and finally her chance had come.

With a kick she hit the shin of the redhead who was trying to block her and with his still healthy hand he used the chair to hit his partner straight on the head and knocking him unconscious.

The first was gone, there were two left.

The redhead scrambled to his feet as Kenny struck her straight in the face, causing her nose to bleed and grabbed her by the hair.

He tried to immobilize her to make himself useful but she struck his thigh with the dagger, making him scream in pain.

Kenny, although he was bumping into her, continued to study her; she continued to be part of his experiment.

Now only the two of them remained: one against one.

Elizabeth climbed the stairs that had taken her underground with extreme speed, despite the numerous injuries sustained.

Her abdomen was bleeding profusely and she had had to steal some cloth to plug the wound and avoid bleeding to death, but the loss caused severe dizziness and extreme weakness.

She was too close to the exit to give up just now.

The two guards at the entrance recognized her instantly, helped by her eyes colors, and their own eyes widened to see her reduced to those conditions.

She dragged herself with difficulty, after leaving behind three men unconscious and injured but in the end she managed to beat Kenny too, leaving him helpless on the ground and escaping him before he could catch her, using her speed, despite the knife in her abdomen.

One of the two guards reached out his hand, helping her up the last few steps and a feeling of freedom made her shiver slightly.

In front of her, Levi's horse was rearing just because of the Captain's shot that had come just at that moment.

His eyes widened as the desire to kill whoever had reduced her to that state took hold of him.

“Captain.”

Elizabeth took a few steps forward, finally happy to see her Captain who immediately took her in his arms.

Hange and Erwin had finished assembling the Survey Corps when a horse neighed, announcing its presence.

On his back the Captain held an unconscious and battered Elizabeth in his arms, firmly so that she did not fall and with her head resting in the hollow of her body.

Her blood was staining him but he didn't care.

"What the fuck?!" Oluo exclaimed, eyes widening to see the girl tanned like that, while Petra put her hands in front of her mouth in shock and Eld and Gunther took their breaths in their throats.

Levi was even angrier than before, his gaze could have set fire to something due to its intensity but he avoided pointing it right on the Commander.

She had tried to stay conscious but in the end she gave in and leaned on his shoulder and let herself be lulled by the tiredness and the his smell of cleanliness.

Levi held her tight around the waist, thus holding firm even the cloth now soaked with her blood around the wound.

"Give her to me." said Hange, picking Elizabeth up and carrying her away with Levi in tow.

The Captain paused for a moment in front of Erwin, noticing his gaze. He wanted to tell him something.

"I'm sorry." was the only thing the Commander managed to say and Levi left everyone there, following the Team Leader.

Levi had been sitting in front of that door for two hours now but no one came out.

Hange still didn't give him any news.

The silence of the castle at night usually gave him a sense of peace but at that moment it irritated him, he just wanted to see her alive.

The rest of the team were discharged by the Commander, but they did not want to go to sleep until Elizabeth's condition was ascertained.

Erwin tried to keep them away from Levi for as long as possible but in the end he had to surrender to the affection they felt for the girl.

The squad reached the Captain, finding him with his head down and his elbows resting on his knees; at that moment he didn't look like the glorious Captain Levi, but just a worried man.

"Captain, is there no news yet?" Petra asked calmly, avoiding getting too close. Seeing him in that state broke her heart and the worry for Elizabeth closed her stomach.

She knew of their relationship, her friend had not told her openly, and she could understand the reasons, but it was not difficult for her to guess that the two had finally declared themselves. And if it wasn't a relationship then they were pretty close to do it.

She was happy for them.

Yet at that moment she felt helpless in front of something bigger than her.

"Two fucking hours and that 'shitty glasses' still don't tell me anything."

"I never thought I could see her in that state." Gunther admitted in a low voice, looking out the window overlooking the courtyard. It was better than looking at that closed door.

"We are so used to see her strong and smiling that sometimes we forget that she too is human." Eld added, then feeling Petra's hand lightly touching his shoulder to comfort him.

"How are you Levi?" asked Erwin, going to sit next to his companion.

Levi was mentally exhausted.

_The woman I love may be dying, how am I supposed to be?_

The Captain did not answer and no one had the courage to add anything to Levi's cold and angry look.

When she opened the door Hange found the whole team in front of her looking at her hopefully.

The only glance she looked for, however, was that of Levi.

"She's fine. She needs some rest but she's alive. It would be better if only Levi and Erwin came in at the moment."

The team nodded unwillingly but happy to know that their partner was still alive and each returned to their rooms to end the night.

Elizabeth was leaning with her back to the keyboard of the bed, she had numerous bruises and cuts, a bandage on her forehead, one on her hand which fingers were all broken, and one on her abdomen that closed the most serious wound, but her eyes smiled as they saw the Captain enter.

"Hey sunshine." she whispered unable to raise her voice too much, her throat was too dry.

"Elizabeth." he answered giving her a smile and a caress on her hair.

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say we're glad you're alive Elizabeth." Erwin added, stopping by the girl's feet.

"Thank you Commander."

"When you feel better you can come to my office to report. The notebooks you left to Levi are full of all the information we were looking for so we can take it all to Zackly. Thank you so much." Erwin added; she noted in that moment that he was holding in hand the evidence that she had managed to take in the rush of escape.

The girl looked at Levi for a few moments asking him silently if in Erwin's hands there was also the paper she had asked him to hide but he made her understand with just his eyes that he was keeping it.

And she was grateful to him.

After seven full days in bed Elizabeth was able to recover completely, although she still had to pay attention to the wound in her abdomen.

Erwin's gaze as she officially reported was much more relaxed than before and Elizabeth was calmer.

She was happy to be back.

"You did a great job Elizabeth."

"Thank you Commander."

She stood in front of his desk with her hands folded behind her back and her uniform worn to perfection. She had missed her jacket with the wings of freedom emblem, the one she was particularly proud of.

The report was over and Erwin had everything he needed to go to the General and was particularly proud of the girl's work, although he would have preferred that she had gotten out unscathed.

Levi was still furious about what had happened but Erwin knew that it was not with him that he was angry but with the people who had attacked her.

"You know, it's Levi's birthday in three days."

Elizabeth barely widened her eyes at the revelation. He didn't want to tell her when it was his birthday and so he had to fall back on a random day, giving him a particular blend of black tea and passing it off as chance.

But this time Erwin was giving her the chance to do things right. By now both he and Hange knew about their relationship so it was useless to even pretend it wasn't true, at least with them.

"We didn't celebrate last year."

"You were here from a few months back then, you were still new. He never celebrates his birthday."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know, you should ask him."

"Happy birthday."

Levi looked up from the papers he was working on to see Elizabeth walk into his office too smiling for his liking. But only for the pronounced sentence.

"What?"

"Today is December 25th, your birthday."

He sighed as he watched her place a box on the coffee table and then pull out a cake and a steaming teapot.

"Who gave you this information?"

"Erwin." she answered simply as she took two cups from the Captain's personal service.

He looked at her for a few moments, by now she was completely at ease in his personal space and made him happy.

"I'll kill him."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. I also have cake."

She stopped by the small sofa in his office, waiting for him to join her.

"I don't want a cake."

"But it's an apple pie. I know how much you like apples. And then I made it myself."

Levi felt a strange warmth in hearing that she had baked a cake for him and he could no longer resist her, so he left the papers on the desk and got up to join her.

"Okay, I'll eat the cake."

The two ate it quietly, enjoying each other's company in peace.

"So, how it was?" she then asked once the portion was finished.

"Good."

"Just good?" she asked again with fake indignation at Levi's tranquility. "It took me two hours to prepare it and I also had to fight with the cook because she didn't want to leave me the ingredients. How ungrateful."

Levi smiled at his woman's statement, amused by the thought of her arguing with the lady in the kitchen.

"Did you have a fight with the cook?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Even if you have overcooked it a little."

"What? Really?"

Elizabeth's smile faded at the thought that she had ruined something she had worked so hard for, she wanted to do something nice for him to show him how much she cared. "I'm sorry, I wanted it to be perfect."

Levi softened at that expression, she looked like a sorry child and he could no longer provoke her; he took her chin between two fingers and raised her face just enough to gently kiss her lips. A kiss that felt like home.

"It is."


	15. Powerful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After celebrating Levi's birthday, Elizabeth asks Hange's help about what she discovered in that laboratory, making her experiment on herself about it.

_**When I grow up I want to be powerful.** _

"Dance with me." Elizabeth smiled softly after finishing their hot tea. Levi had leaned back on the sofa, eyes closed, to relax after some hellish days.

He was grateful for all the work Hange had done with her, she really helped saving her life; he could not think about what his life would become without her, he could just not imagine it. Nor did he want to.

"I do not dance."

"Come on, this is a birthday party. At parties we dance." she exclaimed, standing up and extending a hand to Levi so that he could join her.

"There is no music."

"I don't need the music. I need you to get that sexy ass off the couch."

"Are you serious?" Levi opened one eye absently, his Elizabeth was back exactly as before, she had recovered completely.

"Yes."

"Fine." he conceded, only by virtue of how he had been in pain in knowing her far away and in danger. "But if someone finds out, I'll make you regret this."

"It will be our little secret."

Levi put his hands on Elizabeth's hips, letting her lean on his shoulders and make their bodies adhere.

He let her move slowly leaning his forehead against hers, inspiring the scent she emanated.

After a couple of steps she lifted her chin just enough to make their lips meet and kissed him with all the love in her body, feeling the grip on her hips increase.

Elizabeth smiled against the Captain's lips, which began to get hungrier. That softly initiated kiss became a struggle for domination, which he won when she allowed him access to her mouth, letting their tongues brush against each other.

Six months without hearing her voice, her smell, her laugh; all things he had gotten used to by now and not having them as part of his daily life was strange.

Without them he felt that something was missing. And it was she who was missing.

He tightened his grip on her hips a little more, lifting the edge of her shirt with his fingers so he could feel the skin beneath his fingers.

She pressed more against his chest without breaking away from his lips. Her hands had begun to caress his shoulders with one and the nape of his neck with the other, feeling the texture of that black hair under her fingers and ruffling it slightly.

Without her realizing it, the two had reached his bed, feeling it only when he made her lie down on it.

Levi's lips had begun to descend down his neck, working their way around her collarbones and over what the shirt allowed.

When he decided he didn't want to resist anymore, he lifted her arms slightly to take off that now useless garment and float over her breasts.

He tested them slowly, feeling her writhe beneath him and groan with pleasure as her hand continued to caress the back of his neck.

He lifted up just enough to take off his shirt and drop it to the ground, regardless of where it would end up.

Elizabeth could not explain why but she perceived everything with a disarming slowness, it seemed that time had completely stopped and was no longer flowing; every emotion tripled, every single heartbeat thundered in her ears and her lower belly began to burn with desire.

His lips ran down her trained abdomen, paying some slight attention to the scar that now marked her skin. He deposited a light kiss on it, so delicate that she hardly even felt it, then a second and a third, as if that light touch could be enough to erase it.

The bruise around the wound had almost completely disappeared, leaving only a faint yellow halo around the bleached skin, she had lost some weight from the mission with her ribs now more noticeable than before, her bones were just more protruding to the touch and her hair was tousled. Yet to him she was still beautiful. She was alive, in his hands.

She breathed, moved, and responded to his every attention.

In time she would be back in top shape and resumed training and fighting but at that moment nothing was more important than making up for the time they had lost.

He went down even further until he reached the button of the trousers which he opened with two fingers before letting the fabric run down her legs, making her shiver a little from the winter cold.

Elizabeth only needed one look to guess that this was one of those times when he wouldn't let her go.

But that day he didn't want to dominate. He wanted to show her how much she missed her, how much he cared about her and how much she mattered to him; he wanted to show her that he really meant those three words he said before the mission.

He took a few moments to observe her; she was on his bed, completely naked, looking at him with eyes shining with pleasure and expectation.

He smiled mischievously before lowering his head to her still partially closed thighs and, with one hand, made his place between them passing to kiss the skin of the inner thigh.

She writhed slightly, pushing her hips upward in search of a contact he purposely avoided.

He went down the leg until he reached the ankle and then switched to the other leg, giving it the same treatment.

She sighed when he, from her knee, with his lips went up along the inner thigh to stop just where Elizabeth wanted.

She felt his warm breath on her throbbing opening; it was just waiting to be filled.

And it was in that moment that she understood it.

She did not perceive everything slower, it was him who made it so; he was taking time not only for the wound she had in her abdomen but also for all the time apart.

He ran a finger over her swollen lips, brushing her clit with his thumb and making her suddenly moan.

"Levi!"

He had missed that sound!

The way she pronounced his name, in that hoarse, lustful tone; or with a slightly dry throat and a tired but satisfied voice after finishing when she leaned against his chest.

He penetrated her with his finger, touching the walls with circular movements but holding her firm against the mattress with his free hand.

On her belly, he ran his thumb up and down in a few light strokes that made her shiver.

After all that time without him, Elizabeth no longer wanted to wait and took advantage of Levi's slight distraction to pull herself up and, with a single leap, force him with his back on the mattress.

“You could have let me finish.” he whispered as he sat down and she reached down to give him another kiss on the lips. "After all, it's my birthday, isn't it?"

"Just because it's your birthday, now it's my turn." Elizabeth answered with a hand on his neck and her lips still too close to his to ignore them. She captured them again with her own, tasting them once again and running her hands down his bare chest to the trousers he still wore, quickly shedding them.

When he too was naked, proudly erect for her, she ran his hands over his member, sliding up and down slowly.

He grunted, not giving her the satisfaction of hearing him moan but she knew how to make him give in and the hand was soon replaced by something wetter.

When Levi opened his eyes he saw her lowered to him, while she took it all in her mouth and began to pump. That was the most erotic vision he had ever seen.

She had done it only once, confessing that she had never done it before, but she had a daring to experience with him that it still surprised him. There were things that, in his own inexperience on the subject, he did not believe possible, yet she always managed to leave him breathless.

Her tongue teased him properly until he felt her throat.

Levi was slowly going mad; he closed his eyes again, leaning his head against the keyboard of the bed and giving her a few soft moans of pleasure that made her realize she was doing everything right.

He was so lost in his own sensations that he didn't notice that she had pulled away, crawling on him to position herself on his lap.

When Levi opened his eyes he found her leaning towards him as she rested her hands on his shoulders for stability and a sly look on her face as she licked her lips.

He raised his hands on her hips to help her move and she took the opportunity to kiss him once more while letting his member fill her, sitting on him.

The moans died in their respective mouths with tongues intertwining and dancing eagerly and only breaking away when she got used to the intrusion and began to move on him.

He ran his hands over her back, lifting her just enough for their bodies to come into complete contact and began to push towards her, hugging her.

His right hand went up to her neck, pushing her against as far as possible while the left still aided her in her movements.

The only sound he could hear was her moans of pleasure, now free to go out.

And he continued to hold her tight even when they came, she just before him, gasping satisfied in search of oxygen and yet another kiss that would express their feelings for them.

Levi smiled as he felt her snuggle up to his chest, then resting her chin on her hand to look into his face, smiling.

He gave her the freedom to move and settle down as she pleased while holding one hand behind his head for support and brushing a strand of rebellious hair from her face with the other.

Her air were shorter than when she left, but that length didn't bother him. It was below the shoulder blades while now just above the shoulders but for him she was still beautiful.

"I haven't asked you yet if you've read what I left you from the notebook." she asked quietly, relaxing from the warmth that his body gave off.

"I did. I didn't give them to Erwin, don't worry."

"I know." Elizabeth smiled, suddenly feeling all the tiredness of the past days on her. "I left it to you because I trust you. I wanted to know if it could be possible for you that I am a good soldier just for that experiment."

Levi seemed to think it over before answering. "No. Based on what it says, the serum has helped your reflexes and stamina, but the skills are completely yours. If you are a good fighter it's all your work."

"Yet their words made me feel like I was just an experiment."

Levi saw sadness in her eyes, it was evident how that subject disturbed her and she also seemed to fear that someone might find out. She never cared what people said about her but she lit up when her team members were brought in. And he agreed with her that it was best to avoid throwing more meat on the fire.

"You are not. You are what you have decided to be." Levi replied with such sincerity that it hit Elizabeth deeply. "Or whatever you decide to be in the future. The important thing is that you never have regrets."

"And you, since you started following Erwin, have you ever had any regrets?"

He just looked at her, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers, letting the moonlight shine upon them.

"Never."

Elizabeth hesitated barely on the threshold of the door. She had talked about it with Levi and he himself had advised her to talk to her but now she was no longer sure.

Sure, she wanted the truth and she wanted to know how far what she had in her body could push her, but a part of her didn't want that answer.

She had always lived with the knowledge that she knew perfectly well who she was but now she was no longer sure.

She just knew that she was strangely powerful for a woman, according to what she had always been told, that she was not like any other.

She took a breath and braced herself, watching the team leader study probably something about titans from some book.

The reflection of the light scrutinized her lenses slightly as she realized she was no longer alone.

"Elizabeth hi, what are you doing here?"

"There is one thing I should tell you about but I must ask you to keep it a secret."

"Is this about Levi?" asked Hange on seeing her friend so reluctant.

"No." the blonde hastened to answer confidently. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out the sheets of the notebook that illustrated the part of the experiment that concerned her.

Hange read them silently and carefully before looking up at the blonde.

One glance and it seemed to have understood everything.

"Do you want me to test you?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth eliminated from her body all that was superfluous for Hange; left only with pants and a band to cover her breasts, she made her do exercises and tests that pushed her beyond her limits.

Hange's mind, for Elizabeth, was amazing: she was a born curious, fascinated by everything she did not know and eager to learn every single facet of something.

When she was faced with an anomalous titan her gaze filled with light and that same light Elizabeth saw her while she was studying her.

A strange shiver struck her back at the thought that there might be something of those creatures inside her.

Her skin was covered in sweat, and her hair, too short to be pulled back, curled lightly over her face.

The team leader made her stop, leaving her a chance to hydrate with some water she had left on the table.

"Well Elizabeth, you are not a titan but something inside you fascinates me equally."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, as if Hange had read her mind and had given her a direct and targeted answer.

She was relieved to know she was still human, but if there was a part of her that she didn't want before, now curiosity had taken over.

"What did they do to me?"

"What they injected into you is what Erwin was talking about that day. The search for the perfect soldier. It looks like a set of supplements and substances that the blood does not excrete, rather it has made it part of itself, and gradually releases it each time your body is put under strain." Hange began to explain, handing her a towel so she could wipe the sweat off her shoulders and cover herself. "Your body has recognized that substance and continues to produce it when needed into the blood itself."

"So, in summary, I can't expel it in any way?"

"No. The fascinating thing is that your blood shows no trace of it until you reach your physical limit. It seems this Kenny has managed to create a perfect soldier after all."

Elizabeth put her shirt back on, covering herself from the cold air that began to make her shiver in contact with her skin.

After a full three hours of work locked in, Hange had figured out how what Kenny had injected worked. Elizabeth had told her everything she had discovered.

Kenny, on the other hand, had been kind enough to reveal her when he injected her, thus giving Elizabeth an even better picture of the situation.

Hange was beyond amazed by her.

She leaned her side against the work table, crossing her arms over her chest and smiled at her friendly.

"The first time I was fascinated by someone's physical prowess it was Levi, he was incredibly fast and talented. Then I saw you training. I couldn't explain why but there was something in you that had struck me and now I know why."

Elizabeth smiled to see her soften her tone as she spoke to her from her heart.

"I've heard all my life that I'm too much to be a woman, you know. You were the first who didn't."

"You are incredibly powerful. But you remain our Liz, never forget that."


	16. Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin have to punish Elizabeth for almost killing a soldier, even if it was for self-defense, and she have to clean up all the horses after the next expedition. During it she almost get captured by a titan to help Petra and, then in his office, they argue about it.

_**When I grow up I want to be important.** _

**Year 848- February.**

Erwin appealed to all his self-control not to scream. The facade that he had built over time, becoming not only Commander but also a respectable and professional man, was now about to give way to a young woman.

Levi, to his right, as the situation dictated, stood straight and stiff trying not to laugh at the absurd situation that was being created. He was quite sure that if it weren't for the great contribution she had made, as well as for the conditions she'd been brought back to, he'd already kicked her out.

The two Military Police involved in the experimental drug trafficking had been identified and captured, leaving Kenny still on the loose for what was an inexplicable reason for Elizabeth. She still wondered how the man managed to get by every time...

The man with the wound in his leg, the redhead one, had been on the ground for so long that he was about to bleed to death. Fortunately for him he was found in time and brought back by his companions.

However, there were repercussions for that single injury he had sustained and Elizabeth had to take responsibility for it.

The thing that amused Levi the most was the moment when Erwin officially asked her and she hardly gave him time to finish the sentence that she had already confessed everything as if she didn't even mind.

And it was so. She didn't feel guilty for hitting him; at that moment it was either her or him and she had chosen herself.

"I'm in trouble, right?" Elizabeth asked now resigned to punishment.

Erwin untied the fingers that he had held together under his chin and took a deep breath; she was giving him a headache and he wondered how the hell Levi could keep her with him all nights.

Then he considered other aspects of what their relationship was and he let it go.

Elizabeth knew how to make people love her and she had become an important component for everyone; she always managed to put everyone in a good mood and had so much courage that she seemed reckless in many ways, but he respected her.

“You were about to kill him.”

“He was about to kill me.”

Hange, on the other side of the desk, couldn't hold back a small laugh but was immediately struck by her superior's glare, forcing her to become serious again.

Erwin turned immediately after to return to pay his full attention to the blonde in front of him.

“I never said you were wrong, just that you almost killed him.”

“But I didn't, so... where's my present?”

Erwin in seeing how naturally she had managed to get at ease, despite having to receive a punishment and was surrounded by three superiors, could not hold back too much and gave her some little freedom.

"On my right."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up as she heard her Commander joke like that, while Levi mentally cursed him for giving her material for at least three months of teasing.

She was a tempting vixen.

“I really like this present.”

“Are you serious 'war goddess'?”

Levi asked, purposely using the nickname a cadet had given her, but using it a few times and never in front of Levi, at least as far as she knew.

What, however, she did not know was that the last time she was called that way by her former training partner two other pairs of ears had heard it and they were those of Levi and Erwin.

"How do you know that nickname?"

"If you're done flirting, we can continue." Erwin warned them both but this time it was he who tried to hold back the laughter, maintaining a greater demeanor than Hange who struggled harder to succeed.

“I'm not flirting.” Levi answered continuing to stare Elizabeth in the eye.

Tonight he would make her pay for it, and from the glitter she had in her two-tone irises he knew it very well.

“I am.”

"Okay..." Erwin brought attention back to the main problem which was Elizabeth's punishment for nearly killing the boy, although he too considered it unfair.

He pondered this for a few seconds before issuing his verdict.

"I can't leave you here on the next expedition, you are the best soldier in the whole Scouting Legion and we need you. But I can force you to take care of the horses on the way back."

"Should I wash all those horses?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes widening slightly at the thought of the hours she would have to spend in the stables grooming horses.

"You get by with an evening with the horses, but the boy there has been arrested and is awaiting trial in front of Zackly. What's worse?"

"Who cares about him, I have to spend the whole evening grooming horses." Elizabeth repeated bewildered, she could already feel her fingers ache at the thought of all those animals to wash.

"You'll be fine honey and then it's only for one day." Hange tried to console her, showing her the bright side of it.

"I can always extend the punishment to the next three missions if you prefer, Elizabeth."

The blonde became completely serious, clenching her fists behind her back and forcing herself to be very careful about what she was saying; when Erwin let her she could joke but when he got serious then she had to be too.

"No sir."

The adrenaline that radiated through Elizabeth's body every time they stepped outside the walls was something incredibly contagious for everyone.

Finally she had returned not only to train with them but also to fight and she had been given the consent to participate in the mission. In spite of the punishment that awaited her that evening, nothing could have taken away her good mood in that instant.

The team had immediately embraced her again, except for Oluo who just ruffled her hair and smiled at her, stating that they had all been worried about her likely death.

She replied with a simple 'only inside', before diverting all thanks to Hange who had done a timely job of resealing the wound and disinfecting it before she got infected.

But feeling the wind on her face as she rode the horse made her feel completely free.

Levi gave the orders, dividing the squad and keeping both Eld and Elizabeth with him, still too early for her to act alone against the titans.

The blonde knew that it had been imperative on Hange's part that she fight alongside someone and not because she did not trust her abilities, when she was the first to define her as a perfect soldier, but precisely because of her return to action.

She didn't have to overdo it.

Each pattern of the day was perfectly drawn in Elizabeth's memory, acting as usual with a seriousness that didn't seem to belong to her.

She changed her mood at the very moment when duty became property.

The first titan that was entrusted to Elizabeth was a mere ten meters, at least according to her considerations, and immediately grabbed her own blades.

The horse stopped its run, spurred by her who stopped it with a stroke of the reins before going down, letting herself be carried by the 3DMG with the hook anchored to a tree.

Climbing onto the branch at the right height, she released the hook and plunged into the titan's head.

He tried to grab her with one hand but she was quicker, spinning around on herself through his fingers and moving the right blade so she cut his neck with one precise blow.

Flawless as always.

Levi, despite his work, never lost sight of her. It was a sight to see her fight, she changed her expression and looked like a completely different person.

There were three others that Elizabeth killed without a fuss. The team was working perfectly and the number of Titans dropped dramatically as they passed.

It was only when Elizabeth saw Petra in trouble that she lost her concentration.

Her friend had been captured, held in place by the hand of an anomalous forty meter, and she didn't even wonder what made her lose her concentration, she knew she had to help her.

However, she still had to take into account the titan who was aiming her; she certainly couldn't leave him undisturbed or she would save Petra but then endanger both of them by what followed her.

At the same time, however, she couldn't let Petra be eaten by that disgusting beast.

She had to think fast.

Petra managed to free herself, cutting off his fingers, and then climbing up enough to kill him.

With the knowledge that she was fine, Elizabeth could also concentrate on her work, but that moment of distraction was dangerous because the anomalous who was chasing her had managed to catch her just when she was looking at Petra.

Shit, I let myself be distracted ... she mentally admonished herself as the titan's hand pushed her sharply into a tree.

The wound in her abdomen had started to ache inside her from the strong impact but she began to feel the energy running through her veins.

After Hange's tests she had become more aware of her body and her sensations and if before it was a natural thing now she felt everything.

When the Titan, taking advantage of the fact that she had just hit the tree, reached out to grab her and eat her, Levi snapped his head off with a clean blow before he could touch her.

"Are you okay?" Levi asked, examining her closely, especially on the worst wound she had sustained.

Elizabeth noticed his gaze but in that moment he was her Captain and she had to maintain a certain distance.

"Yes, sir."

However, a nuisance took hold of her in knowing that he had killed that titan instead of her.

She was close to it and she would have done it alone. At least that was what her pride made her think.

With Erwin's punishment over, after a full four hours in the stables, Elizabeth was too angry to even eat.

She walked past the hall where the others were still eating and chatting among themselves, to head straight to the room where she knew she would find the source of her anger.

She heard no voice inside, a sign that Levi was alone, and threw open the door with a sharp gesture, then closed it behind her with a thud.

Levi knew that she was angry, he had clearly seen anger coloring her eyes red as he avoided certain death and he also knew that his release would soon come.

"The fact that you are my man does not authorize you to take the Titans out of my hands when I am killing them!"

"I'm also your captain." Levi replied keeping his calm and letting go of his paperwork before standing up and facing her. "And you have to be more careful out there, he was going to kill you."

"I'm not a child, I know how to take care of myself." she replied, puffing out her chest with pride and looking up just enough to feel herself his equal.

He was the Captain, true, but it wasn't him that she was mad at.

"But you act like one."

Elizabeth was outraged by the Captain's response, spoken so calmly that he only managed to increase her anger and frustration.

It annoyed her that she had made such a trivial mistake.

"You know what? Fuck you." she said, aware that the discussion about the titan was over before it had even begun.

"I prefer to fuck you." he answered noticing how he was giving way.

He didn't like scenes but seeing her angry made him definitely aroused. She had already entered his office once in a rage and it had been extremely difficult for him to maintain control and not get her on his desk.

"Then do it." she concluded, letting herself be kissed with angry enthusiasm, setting up a fight between lips, teeth and tongue that he won without difficulty.

Levi pulled back just enough to catch his breath, holding her tightly in his arms.

"You're the only person I can't lose. Not you."

Elizabeth smiled, feeling her body warm from a heat other than passionate; his gaze was so intense and deep that even his anger was instantly gone, leaving only his heart beating fast in his chest. Levi wasn't used to saying sweet and romantic things to her, he almost never did, but when he decided to express his feelings he always managed to leave her speechless.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Elizabeth let herself be carried to that bed for the umpteenth time, the scene of endless nights of passion, kissing every available inch of skin she could reach.

Levi squeezed her hips until he left a slight sign of his fingers on her skin but she didn't mind at all, he wasn't marking her but he was making sure she didn't run away, a sign that when he spoke he did it honestly.

He was the first man who was able to make her feel important to what she had inside instead of what she was on the outside, he made her feel beautiful without saying a single word to her and the way her heart beat every time they were close and alone it made her happy.

Levi's kisses went down to tease her neck, immediately finding the spot she liked; she folded her head to the side, giving him more access to her skin where he gave her little bites, always careful not to hurt her.

The clothes disappeared from their skin as quickly as the temperature had risen and she found herself beneath him, anchored to the bed by his hands as he teased her breasts with skill.

He kept kissing her, sinking lower and lower and causing shivers all over her body.

Instinctively she closed her legs, looking for some relief from that pleasant torture but he had no intention of giving it to her.

He opened her legs again with one hand, slipping between them to prevent her from closing them except around his pelvis and this was what she did: with her thighs she brought him even closer, making their intimacies touch, eager for more contact and even managing to get a restrained groan from him.

"You really can't wait?" he asked, teasing her ear with his breath and then her neck with his tongue.

"No Captain."

He grunted at being called that, just as she was naked and at his complete mercy; he had recently discovered how much he liked it, it made him feel important despite his charge. Everyone called him Captain, but with that tone only she could do it, only she was allowed, and keeping her, so rebellious and proud, firm in his grip excited him madly.

He grabbed her hips again, turning her over with a single movement and waited for her to pull herself up onto her hands and knees before penetrating her with a single thrust.

Elizabeth's moans began to become the only sound his ears heard and his thrusts began to assume a contained rhythm, enjoying every moment inside her.

With one hand he pushed her shoulders further down, increasing the angle and intensity of his thrusts, until her moans became more disjointed as well. The face pressed against the pillow muffled the sound but the way she moved, trying to accommodate him with every movement was enough for him to understand that he was doing the right thing.

Then, when he felt her wall starting to squeeze him further and her screaming his name into her orgasm, he pushed even harder only to reach her in that ecstasy and kiss her back hungrily. Levi emptied himself into her with after few more thrusts and the kisses on the back softened as they both caught their breath.

That night he held her even tighter to him, stroking her hair until she fell asleep. That woman had turned his life upside down and he could not do without it anymore. Neither did she of him.


	17. Insolent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth, Hange and Petra spent the evening together, just before Elizabeth's trial for almost killing the guy. She founds out something more about that mission that upset her.

_**When I grow up I want to be insolent.** _

**Year 848- April.**

Elizabeth had agreed to spend an evening for women only, including Hange among them. She had been forced to ask her several times but in the end the team leader gave in and they found themselves in Petra and Elizabeth's room drinking tea.

The conversation had been directed towards one of the post-expedition drinks, when they all drank together to celebrate success, one in which Elizabeth had drunk the most, remaining completely lucid.

"How much can you drink without being completely wasted?" Hange asked, listening to Petra's story and then bursting out laughing immediately afterwards.

Elizabeth sipped her tea, then smiled at the memory that amused her every time. "More than you think."

Petra smiled sweetly at her friend or, even better, her sister. She, after returning from that secret mission which she could not talk about, had decided to reveal to her something else that she already knew very well.

It wasn't hard to guess that there was something between her and the Captain, a particular affection they didn't feel for others; the fact that she decided to tell her had filled her heart with joy and, if possible, increased her affection for her.

She had been honest, trying not to hurt her feelings, and had revealed things to her gently without pressing anything or making her feel bad.

On the contrary, Petra was sorry to see the guilt as she revealed it to her.

It was Petra's words, on that occasion, that definitively strengthened their relationship, making it special.

_"Elizabeth you don't have to feel guilty. He loves you and you love him. I can't compare my feelings for him to yours. Don't ruin something beautiful just for me; we're not all lucky in love but I am lucky in other things, ones you never had. Promise me you'll always hold him tight."_

And Elizabeth promised her it.

It was precisely because of this that hearing her talk about a certain boy she had met, also a member of the Survey Corps, had made her smile happily.

A Mike's team member, if she was right.

Petra deserved love as much as her, even if, for Elizabeth, she deserved it more than herself...

"Uh... let him arrest you."

Hange almost spat at Elizabeth's sentence and not only for the perversion that ensued but also for the embarrassed look of Petra who was immediately blushed.

Those two together were dangerous.

"We don't arrest anyone."

"Right. Then get punished with him."

"I think punishment only works with you Liz." Hange added, unable to stop laughing.

That hilarity immediately involved the other two who, after a quick glance, joined the team leader.

Elizabeth felt agitated.

Zackly sat there, so high and unreachable for anyone; the greatest exponential figure, one wrong word in front of him and she could have been kicked out of the Survey Corps in an instant.

She and Misha, she had discovered to be the redhead's name, were forced to stand in the center of the assembly, with only the representatives of the two Corps on either side. Survey Corps for her and Military Police for him.

"Elizabeth Blossom, you are being held accountable for the attempted murder charge against your fellow soldier."

"The girl is unstoppable." exclaimed one of the Military Police, interrupting Zackly and standing up. On the other side, right in front of him, Levi mentally cursed him.

It would have been a long process...

"Not even Captain Levi was able to handle her. She's a criminal."

"If it wasn't for the other boy, Misha would have bled to death."

Elizabeth bit the inside of her cheek, she couldn't speak until she had permission, and she couldn't jeopardize her already precarious condition.

Zackly had taken a long time before calling that assembly, going through everything, but the stabbing had forced him to take this step. It was evident that he did not want to, she did not know how to explain it but she felt that the man kind of respected her, perhaps he saw her as a valid weapon.

"Silence!" exclaimed the General, slightly raising his voice as he adjusted his glasses on his nose.

"Misha's deposition states that he was stabbed, badly wounded by Elizabeth outside the battlefield. He defines it as an ambush and that he was the personal target."

"How much bullshit..." Levi murmured next to Erwin. If it hadn't been for the proximity of Erwin and Hange he would have already spoken, none of that bunch of idiots would have had the courage to reply to his words but Elizabeth, on hearing Zackly's words, had turned towards him, begging him silently not to act.

"Yes sir. That's how it went." Misha answered, holding his chin up and proud, too convinced of winning to bother with her answers.

"How do you answer Elizabeth?" the General asked, turning his gaze from the man to her.

It was her chance and she shouldn't waste it. She could silence that infamous once and for all.

"Commander Erwin has requested my presence on a rather delicate mission. As I have already reported on my return, I have dealt with a particular drug trafficking that had involved our soldiers, sir."

Elizabeth began to speak, serious but proud, so much so that Levi felt a particular surge of pride in her. That woman would have been a great leader.

Misha, beside her, began to tremble.

"During the investigation I found out who was involved, who was bringing the drugs from the underground, which was them and a third man, who I assumed was the boss."

Misha swallowed, his confident smile disappeared, giving way to an astonished expression.

She couldn't have proof of what she was saying, they couldn't have proof that he was involved...

"When I was kidnapped and tortured, for exactly six weeks, the two of them were in charge of keeping me alive but inflicting ever increasing physical pain on me. Then when I managed to free myself, the goal had become to kill me to prevent me from speaking and he tried to attack me. It was self-defense sir. "

"You have no proof of what you are saying, you fool!" screamed a man belonging to the Military Police, one who seemed to have seen somewhere before but she could not remember.

"Maybe." Elizabeth answered with a particular twinkle in her eye that managed to put some men in awe. "But the evidence that I was careful to collect before escaping, despite the wound in my abdomen, I think contains enough material, considering that he was smart enough to write on it. Or am I wrong Sir?"

Zackly laughed slightly on the inside, holding back so as not to overdo it. He saw a couple of soldiers stare in shock and Misha beside her open his mouth in complete amazement.

No one would ever dare to use such a defiant tone in front of him but she knew she was right and would use every way to prove it.

Proud of herself as everyone said.

"You're not wrong." Zackly answered.

"How can we trust her, sir? Who tells us that evidence wasn't rigged? After all, she comes from the underground, she's a criminal!"

Levi clenched a fist, wishing he could act somehow, but he knew how much she was worth alone and didn't need him.

She had been waiting for her moment to speak and now she was responding to anyone who dared to go against her, like the rebellious spirit she had always been.

"So the fact that someone decided to bring me into the world down there automatically makes me a criminal?" Elizabeth turned to the soldier, a team leader she seemed to remember, raising the corner of her mouth slightly. "By the same reasoning, considering that drug trafficking research led to the Military Police, it should make you a drug addict."

"How dare you, you insolent brat?!"

"I just followed your reasoning, sir."

"Would your mother be proud of you if she knew you were responding in that way to a superior, brat?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest with an air of superiority.

"I was just born when she left me next to the garbage, but if I meet her I ask her."

Part of the men remained silent after Elizabeth's statement, while he opened his mouth a little, probably feeling guilty for having touched what might have been a sore spot for her.

It was a really bad story.

"That's enough!" Zackly interjected, determined to put an end to that hassle as soon as possible.

"Commander Erwin, you requested the mission. Do you have any additional information?"

Erwin straightened up in his posture, looking at Elizabeth for a few moments before focusing on his superior.

"I sent Elizabeth down there, yes. It was a mission in which she was monitored for her safety. If it weren't for the man who warned the guards that Elizabeth had been kidnapped by now she would most likely be a corpse. Furthermore, Elizabeth's handwriting is not like the one found in the notebooks and, Captain Levi can confirm, she was in terrible condition when he found her."

A soldier from the opposing faction started to speak but Zackly moved his free hand, making a gesture to let him know he wanted silence, as he rested his head on the other hand, thinking.

"Captain Levi, can you confirm?"

"Yes." Levi replied, with a dark and disturbing look that made some people swallow with fear. He was furious but Elizabeth's shocked gaze, which she was still hiding behind her own facade of pure pride, hadn't escaped him.

She didn't know anything yet...

"I would say, then, that your request is completely denied Misha. You will be arrested for introducing experimental drugs into the military police. And for you, Elizabeth..."

Zackly turned his gaze to the girl, waiting a few moments to study her. She was an enigma. She was something he had never faced before.

Her team was ready to do anything to defend her if she was right and to punish her when she was wrong; Erwin himself had placed the utmost trust in her with a particularly delicate mission that he had delegated only to the Commander.

She had lived up to Erwin's expectations but had also amazed him.

"Thank you for your work. It will now be your Captain's jurisdiction to punish you one day for nearly killing your companion or not. I declare it all over."

Elizabeth looked ahead for a few moments as Zackly left the room without admitting any reply. If her look said how proud she was, her mind was furious.

The last time Elizabeth stormed into a room it was Levi's one, so it was a whole new thing for him to see her walk into Erwin's office with that attitude.

With him, however, she was careful to knock and wait for permission to enter but his gaze said it all for her.

Hange crossed her arms over her chest, just as she was telling the Commander that he was wrong not to tell her anything about it.

"Commander, with all due respect, but did you really pay a man to keep me under control?"

Erwin had requested the presence of the Captain and the squad leader to discuss some things about the squad but, evidently, it wasn't over yet for Elizabeth. And he expected it.

He just turned to Levi who looked at him with a shrug.

"Yes."

"Are you serious? Don't you have any confidence in my abilities?"

"Elizabeth, it was the only way to know about the progress of the mission."

Erwin was definitely impressed of her, she was so proud of herself that she didn't even notice what the 'suicidal detail' was.

"It would have been enough for you to trust me instead of taking advantage of Frank and his need for money."

The Commander barely widened his eyes, Hange beside him opened his mouth in shock.

Levi grinned satisfied. He had warned him not to underestimate her...

"How do you know it was him?"

"Oh please, I'm not that stupid. I've known that man all my life and better than anyone. It was evident that he was hiding something from me and keeping me under control. The fact that you admitted it to Zackly allowed me to complete the puzzle."

Elizabeth shone with her own light, whenever she stood up for a cause she did it with all the passion she had in her body. Erwin was beginning to understand why she, of all women, had managed to take Levi's heart; she was not only strong and determined, she was intelligent and shrewd, skillful and proud.

"Well, then I think I owe you an apology. Your work, as I have already told you, has been impeccable, at least from my point of view. If I have made the mistake of briefly distrusting you, surely it will not repeat a second time."

Elizabeth was speechless; she had again acted without thinking but this time she had gained sincere words from her superior, words that, yes, had inflated her ego but had also just urged her not to disappoint the Commander's expectations, now that they were even higher. She was an excellent soldier, beyond her relationship with Levi, and she would go on to prove it to everyone.

"Thank you Commander." she answered straightening up just as a sign of respect. Apart from anger, he remained a superior to her and she should not exaggerate.

"I have to admit you were amazing before Liz." Hange said with a smile, making the situation less formal. "Nobody ever talked like that."

"I can't stand that guy." she replied nonchalantly, as if often stating the most normal thing in the world. "He deserved a lesson."

"Considering what I read above, he had the misfortune to write down in detail every substance used in there. It was not difficult for me to obtain a document with his handwriting to combine with the evidence given to Zackly." Erwin added, deciding that she deserved to know more after risking her life. He had kept her in the dark about a couple of details since her return and she didn't deserve it, and now he was also sure of her ability to keep a low profile and secrets.

"And I'm grateful to you Commander, my accusations would have been in vain otherwise."

"Now it would be better if you went to dinner Elizabeth, I know I made you angry hiding certain things but you need to eat if you want to keep up for the reconnaissance."

Elizabeth barely widened her eyes as if she had awakened from a spell and Levi knew it would not bring anything good, at least for him.

"It's true, I was angry." Elizabeth said taking up that frown on her face that Levi found damn inviting and, he believed, that Erwin knew it for provoking it once again.

"And not only with you, Commander. You too knew it and you didn't tell me anything." she added pointing her finger at Levi.

Hange laughed amused as Erwin restrained himself by lowering his face so she wouldn't see him.

Elizabeth was now directing her anger towards the Captain. Indeed, at that moment towards her boyfriend.

"You. Don't talk to me for three hours." she concluded before asking for leave and getting it from a particularly amused Erwin.

Levi glared at him as he let out a light laugh.

Oh he would make him pay for it, but first he would do it to Elizabeth; he just had to wait three hours.


	18. Provocative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her birthday, Elizabeth starts celebrating with Levi, but she ends up the day with Hange and a bad news.

_**When I grow up I want to be provocative.** _

**Year 848- October.**

Elizabeth was awakened by the sun's rays illuminating her face, disturbing her sleep.

She turned away, her back to the window but noticing that there was something missing next to her. Or rather, someone.

Last night she had fallen asleep wrapped in Levi's embrace, but now his warmth was absent.

A faint noise from the closet door reached her hearing, making her guess that she was alone in the bed but not in the room. She opened one eye, immediately identifying the source of the noise so faint that she certainly would not have heard if she were still asleep.

He was surely playing as quietly as possible not to wake her up.

That day they had the day off, given to the whole team by the Commander himself. And Elizabeth wanted to take the opportunity to spend time with Levi as a couple rather than as a soldier with her captain.

When she fully focused on the figure of the man, who had his back to her, she suddenly felt completely awake, sleep had completely passed.

"Humanity's finest ass." she murmured, lifting her torso just enough to rest her head on her hand and bend her elbow on the pillow.

Levi smiled as he heard her voice. He had got up to use the bathroom but hadn't bothered to get dressed, knowing that she had already seen everything there was to see anyway. And not just seen it...

"Are you serious?" he asked turning and finding her with the blankets on to protect herself from the autumn cold but damn inviting to his senses.

"Yes..." she murmured looking him up and down and taking her time to enjoy the sight of his body. That man was a living temptation for her and whenever she could she took advantage of it; her eyes scrutinized him intently, noticing every scar that marked his body, every muscle swollen just right despite his height and the details of his face.

There was no part of him that she didn't find handsome.

"Good morning." she added then just licking her lips and immediately noticing the effect that single gesture had on him.

"Good morning." he replied, approaching her slowly, like a hunter with his own prey, and she didn't mind at all being his prey.

"Like what you see?"

“You have no idea.” she replied with her eyes shining.

“Maybe there's something else here worth the view.”

Levi joined her, pulling the blanket off her with one hand so as to uncover her body and show it to his own sight. “Yes, definitely worth it.”

"If I'm not mistaken, today is your birthday." he murmured, lying on top of her but putting pressure on his elbows so as not to burden her.

Elizabeth smiled; he remembered.

"Yes. Last year I couldn't celebrate with you." she whispered slightly raising her head to bring their lips together. Levi was tempted, those lips called him like mermaids with sailors.

Their breaths merged but it still didn't fill that distance.

"We can always celebrate now for last year too."

Elizabeth smirked at Levi's words, running her hands over his arms, until it reached his shoulders and then his neck. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of her hands on his skin.

"And how do you intend to celebrate?"

"I have some ideas in mind." he concluded, lowering his head just enough to close the distance between them and take her lips between his. Their tongues intertwined instantly and he moved on to caress her face with one hand as his left came down her leg.

Levi quickly found his place between Elizabeth's legs, his erection already pointing towards her in search of her warmth.

The tip of his member touched her, making the kiss moan and break. He took advantage of it, taking her lower lip between his teeth with light pressure.

She reversed the position, climbing on his body as seductive as a cat. She backed away just enough to just brush against him, making him groan. His erection quivered with desire.

She moved on to kiss his neck, she liked seeing him move when she found a sensitive spot and the way his head moved, following her movements. Each touch was something magical.

But this morning she had no desire to play.

She ran her hand a couple of times along his length before leading him inside her, lowering herself until their pelvises were completely adjacent.

He filled her immediately, even deeper thanks to the position. She straightened her back, beginning to move up and down and accepting every movement of him that supported her.

She was in charge and she found it damn exciting.

She towered over the Captain's body, holding him firmly on the mattress and dictating the rhythm according to her wishes.

Levi was delighted by that sight. He had never stopped himself to look at a person's appearance too much, nor had he ever bothered to judge her as beautiful or ugly but she was what he considered most beautiful in the world.

She was beautiful.

Every time she smiled, she lit him up. Her face was delicate and proud, innocent only in appearance, with those dark blond locks that surrounded her face as if they were a frame. Her body was lean and trained but not overly muscular, maintaining all her femininity despite the hard training.

And every time she took a step, men fell at her feet.

She didn't realize it, or maybe she didn't care, but every time she walked into a room everyone felt the need to look at her. Several times he had heard other women murmuring jealous or men wanting her, and he had it.

He could play in bed with her as much as he wanted and satisfy all their perversions, he could kiss her and know her taste, he could enjoy her company and comfort each other during the sad days.

She was a goddess who came down to earth to tempt him.

And he had given in.

With a sharp movement he sat up, hugging her and kissing her passionately. He held the back of her neck with one hand while his pelvis pushed up, towards her, pushing her over the edge.

And he hugged her to him as they climaxed together, their lips still seeking each other eagerly.

Levi adjusted his shirt along his abdomen, feeling particularly observed by Elizabeth who, in fact, was eating him with her eyes as they dressed.

"Are you going to stare at me like that all day?"

Elizabeth smiled slyly, reaching down to grab her boots and put them on.

"Only all day? You underestimate me Captain."

The Captain gave her a smile, one he allowed himself to do only when they were alone.

As honest as she was.

"I have something for you." he exclaimed then approaching his desk to open the drawer. Despite all the time she spent in there, she had never allowed herself to touch his personal things or change them places. She knew perfectly well what she could take and what not; the drawers of the desk where he worked were something she had always left alone.

"I got it from you last year but I couldn't give it to you until you got back. And in the end it just didn't felt right." he explained, grabbing a small, thin rectangular velvet casket and handing it to her.

It was the finest thing she had ever seen, and she still hadn't opened it. When she did, inside she found a small bracelet, simple, with a small round pendant to decorate it.

"Levi... it's beautiful."

Elizabeth was speechless. She had never wanted jewelry or ephemeral things, but that was amazing. Somehow he had managed to fully hit her probable tastes in jewelry.

"It really is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Levi watched her in fascination; that smile was worth everything, he would always repeat it, and seeing her that way, moved to the point of tears, warmed his heart.

"Having given you a gift?" he asked making her laugh a little.

"No. I mean, yes..." Elizabeth had tears in her eyes and he raised a hand to caress her cheek. "You believed in me and waited for my return."

"And I would do it again."

That honest look no longer made her hold back. She didn't feel the need to repeat it over and over but there were times when it just felt like the right thing to say. And that was one of those moments.

"I love you."

And the heat he felt at chest level extended throughout his body.

"I love you too."

He smiled just moving his tongue on his lower lip, a gesture that she did not escape.

Levi loved to see her happy, when she was in a good mood he too felt happier.

She jumped into his arms, aware that, with his reflexes always ready, he would take her right away. And in fact his hands immediately rose to grab her thighs, holding her firmly in his arms while she tied her legs around his hips.

"You don't have the slightest intention of getting me out of here today, do you?"

"Do not tempt me." she concluded in a hoarse voice as she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

He replied immediately, unable to resist her and in any case without the slightest will to do so.

Thinking about it again, they could stay a little longer in the room that morning.

Elizabeth was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the rest of the team joining her for lunch. She had been nowhere to be found all morning, and Petra had kindly offered, without her knowing it, to cover her with the others.

In the end, no one had asked too many questions, taking the opportunity to organize something for her.

Erwin had already joined the table, getting ready to eat in the company not only of the Captain and the Squad Leader but also of the blonde who managed to make him smile. It was nice to have her on the team, she was one of those people you would never expect to be a soldier.

Her mind wandered in the words that Hange had addressed to her shortly before, after having taken care to wish her birthday along with the Commander, about her desire to capture a living titan, of how it would be useful for her research if they succeeded and what privileges it might bring to their cause.

Erwin stopped listening to her, now almost resigned to the stubbornness of that woman while Levi, well... for him he was no different than usual, he usually never paid attention to anyone.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, was strangely intrigued by those words; her mind was already showing her a way to help her, not as a subordinate but as a friend.

It was an idea that she should have perfected, also considering some variables, but perhaps it could really give a change to Hange's work.

Obviously she would need some help...

The rest of the Levi squad took their seats with their food in their hands, placing it on the table and immediately smiling at the blonde, who was the undisputed star of that day.

Petra was the first, embracing her in a friendly way, followed closely by Eld who not only hugged her but also lifted her in the air, taking advantage of his immense stature compared to hers. Gunther imitated Petra, hugging her affectionately, and Oluo lastly just ruffled her hair.

Erwin just chuckled to see that close-knit group; surely he would never have imagined becoming Commander of a division with such a team but he was happy about it.

"Elizabeth was telling me that maybe she has some good ideas." exclaimed Hange, then biting some bread.

"About?" Gunther asked trying to make conversation, but the Captain's eyes did not seem of the same opinion.

"Confidential stuff." Levi answered. "You should stop waving everything on your mind to the rooftops."

"It was just an idea." Hange defended himself still smiling, a warning from him would certainly not have been enough to put her in a bad mood. Elizabeth supported her and it was enough for her, she thought she was very helpful and, even if she failed in the end, she still knew she could count on her.

"Anyway, Commander, do we have permission for tonight?" Eld asked hopefully, turning his gaze towards the head of the table.

Erwin just hesitated, he seemed to be thinking about it but he had already made up his mind.

"Yes, you do."

Petra was thrilled. It was the first time they had done such a thing and had organized it since the moment she returned from her mission.

Elizabeth had been through a lot and deserved a day all to herself. Not to mention that in past years she had always remembered their birthdays, preparing a little thought for them, a dessert or even just a special attention to make them feel better.

This time it was their turn.

As they all rose from the table, Hange grabbed Elizabeth by the hand.

"I'd like to know more about that. And then I'd also like to talk to you." she said halfway between curious and serious. And it was the serious part that worried the blonde.

Hange agreed with everyone else and took it upon herself to keep her busy while the others prepared the necessary to celebrate with her, at least with a cake and a good dinner that evening.

"Sure."

Elizabeth was swept away, just after respectfully greeting everyone.

Hange's workshop was always tidy but it wasn't the best of cleanliness, at least by Levi's standards. But she always managed to find everything and then she had never been someone who judged people and she certainly wouldn't have started at that moment.

"Liz, before that discussion, there's something I should tell you."

Hange immediately became serious, making the blonde who was sitting on a table, now worried.

"Tell me."

"Would you like to have children one day?"

That question completely baffled Elizabeth. The girl swallowed empty without knowing what to think.

She had never asked herself the problem. As long as she had lived in the underground she was firmly convinced that she did not want to have children in that place, but since she had come away from there she had never thought about it even once. Not even after she started sleeping with Levi.

Panic began to make its way inside her, was it possible that she knew something?

She wasn't pregnant, was she?

Hange must have guessed everything from her shocked look because he hastened to add: "You're not pregnant, don't worry. And I don't think you will be in the future."

All Elizabeth's thoughts gave way to a particular sensation that not even she could describe.

She was happy she wasn't pregnant, sure, or it would have been a huge problem but she didn't know how to feel about the second part of that sentence.

What did it mean that she wouldn't be in the future either?

"What do you mean?" in fact she asked, too curious to restrain herself.

"That substance that was injected into you as a baby... well, it made you infertile."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. It seemed all done on purpose, she almost laughed. She had chosen a military career without ever wanting a child and fate had wanted her not to have one regardless.

There was something ironic about it for her.

"I'm really sorry honey." said Hange, taking her hand in hers and finding it particularly cold.

Elizabeth was shocked. But the thing that upset her most was that, despite everything, she still didn't know how she should feel about it.

She was neither happy nor sad, but she couldn't even say with certainty that she didn't care. It was simply a fact she would have to live with.

"Don't be. It's certainly not your fault." Elizabeth exclaimed, slightly swinging her legs. She couldn't find the courage to look into her eyes, perhaps to prevent her from seeing that mix of emotions.

She didn't want anyone to see them when even she didn't know what she was feeling.

"Anyway..." the blonde started again before Hange could continue on that subject. "I was talking to you about a little idea that came to me. I just want an opinion to see if it's feasible or not."

Hange looked at her for a moment. It was a strong news and she was taking it strangely well. Sure, she had always been a strong, determined woman, and everything that happened to her in the end had left indelible scars, but that was something else entirely. She certainly needed time to process it all and Hange didn't want to pressure her. She shook her head, smiling sincerely at her. "Sure, tell me everything. I'm very curious."


	19. Creative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth, to not think about Hange's news about her, starts to work about something that could help her and she talks about it with Levi.

_**When I grow up I want to be creative.** _

Elizabeth didn't know what to do.

It was completely new to her and the news Hange had given her about it had shocked her.

It had taken her some time to process it all, becoming more and more aware that maybe he might want children one day, or maybe not. She had never talked about it and she didn't even know how to tell him.

She certainly couldn't go to him and suddenly say "Hey, do you want some kids?" without upsetting him...

It was a dilemma for her, she didn't like that situation so she decided to throw herself into her particular idea to help Hange.

She knew that sooner or later she would have to tell him but it wasn't going to be the day.

In a notebook of hers she began to write down everything that she considered useful, all the studies she had made on Hange's books and on her own knowledge of military tactics.

She was smart and she could put it into practice.

After about two weeks she was able to deal with it, taking advantage of every moment spent without the team and with Levi in important meetings to dedicate herself to it.

Petra was the only one who knew what it was all about and she was the first to support her with an encouraging smile as well.

She also spent a couple of hours with her trying to help her out but that system was still somewhat incomplete and there were parts of it that escaped her, at least until Elizabeth was able to complete it.

Now she only lacked Hange's contribution and they could try to make what was just a theory, real.

Everything written in front of her always led to the same result, her calculations and her guesses were all perfect, she just had to talk about it with the person she trusted most to understand if it was appropriate to show it to the squad leader or it would have been just an illusion for her.

She left the room in a hurry, crossing the corridor and a few soldiers who casually passed by, without even caring about them.

On the way she met Mike, who greeted her politely, following the same way as hers.

"Hi Elizabeth." he smiled at her starting to walk beside her.

“Squad Leader Mike."

“I see you particularly happy. Any good news?"

Mike's infallible nose had noticed that too. He was a hound but he was also nice and put her at ease, even though she wasn't on his team. A couple of times he had also joked with Levi that he had taken the best soldier of all and left him dry-mouthed, referring to her when he saw her fight.

Needless to say, Levi had only responded with a shrug.

"Something similar."

"And I suppose you're going to talk to Levi." he added bringing his hands behind his back. Elizabeth shivered, that man had surely guessed that there was something between them but she didn't know just how he could have done it; they were always very careful when they were in public and she never behaved differently than usual. She was a person who easily took confidence and joked with anyone.

Well, with almost everyone... but with Levi she never changed her attitude.

“I'm afraid I have to do it. His position dictates it to me. However, he remains my captain."

"He might be your captain but you enjoy provoking him."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh, then inspiring herself to restrain herself and not be rude.

"Annoying him is my purpose in life." she replied, holding back a less formal tone as she walked past other soldiers. Sometimes it bothered her the way the boys looked at her, as if she was scary or as if they worshiped her. Even if she had to admit, she definitely preferred those who feared her to those who worshiped her.

"Until he punishes you."

Mike had immediately established a quiet conversation, without the formality, like two simple people talking quietly. And Elizabeth had always been good at understanding people's intentions before they even took action to put them into practice.

"Those are small accidents along the way..." she replied with a wave of her hand to emphasize that she did not intend to be punished by him, but at the same time it made her laugh.

When they got to where the Captain was, intent on talking to other people who still remained superiors to Elizabeth, the laughter died instantly and she put her hands behind her back, greeting politely.

"Good afternoon." she replied when they became aware of her and the Squad Leader. "Captain, if you allow me, I need to talk to you."

Levi looked at her for a moment, thinking about it, then hesitated.

"Can't wait?"

"I'm afraid not, sir." she replied looking him straight in his eyes and he realized that she couldn't do it in front of them, it was something that she focused only on them.

And Mike must have understood that from the smile he hid.

"Go ahead Levi, we'll talk about it later." answered one of the three men he was talking to, before they left him alone with the two.

"We saved you Levi." Mike just joked, noticing how Levi immediately relaxed in the presence of the girl. "I really have to ask you..."

Mike's phrase intrigued Levi who raised one eyebrow while the other alternated his gaze from him to Elizabeth.

"Wasn't a quieter girl okay?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth, feigning offense but laughing. "What an asshole!"

"If she were calmer I would be bored." he answered surprising the squad leader.

"Don't you even deny it?"

"Why should I?" He asked, then moving on to look at her, who had an irrepressible desire to smile. His gesture was moving her, he was not ashamed of their relationship.

"You must really care about her, I'm happy for you." smiled Mike noticing something, or pretending to, to leave them alone. “And don't worry. I'll keep the secret."

Mike left but Elizabeth was so lost in the Captain's gaze that she didn't even care that, in fact, he had found out about their relationship.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked when the two entered Levi's office and he locked the door behind him.

"Do you remember that thing I mentioned at the table with you, Erwin and Hange?" she asked, turning near the desk to lean against her with her buttocks.

"Yes."

"I think I have come to a sensible conclusion but before telling her I would like to have your opinion about it."

Levi raised an eyebrow as she pulled sheets full of neat notes out of her pocket. The captain read them carefully, examining every aspect of what she had written above and finding them strangely convincing. He had always found Hange's desire mad, a suicide considering the constant losses, but Elizabeth had managed to deal with it for real.

“I would like to say I am amazed but it would be bullshit. You are smart and it is nothing new to anyone. You did a great job."

Levi's words filled her with joy; still leaning against the desk, she widened her eyes amazed by so much sincerity. She did not believe that Levi would be so permissive towards her, even though he was supporting her.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I think Hange will be able to put what you have created into practice."

Elizabeth was so thrilled by Levi's positive response that she couldn't help but jump happily, making him happy too, before jumping into his arms and thanking him with a kiss on the lips.

"Come on, let me do it." she asked for the third time.

The conversation soon turned to another topic and he regretted saying it.

"No." he answered once more, with her sitting on her desk, in front of him seated in his chair instead.

"I'm know how to do it, I swear to you."

Levi just couldn't tell her no, that smile was so contagious that just seeing it put him in a good mood. He really would have jumped off the walls just for her.

"If you're wrong, I'll make you bald."

"It will not happen." she concluded before standing up and going to the bathroom where she found everything she needed.

Levi's hair had to be cut a little, he now preferred to wear it in such a way rather than make it grow and she wanted to take advantage of it to do something nice for him. Especially for all the emotional support he had given her in those days.

Every evening, when she talked to him about it, he said he was happy for her.

"I always cut my brother's hair." she explained as she ran her fingers through his black locks, slightly shortening the tips of those higher up.

Levi was enjoying the sensation her fingers in his hair caused him; he was beginning to understand why Elizabeth liked it so much while he did it.

"And you didn't tell me before because you thought I would be sorry enough to say yes to you just for that?" he asked still keeping his eyes closed as she finished the job.

“You have to stop reading my mind. It's disturbing." she concluded with a small laugh as she dried his hair with a cloth, sitting in his arms.

Levi immediately, as if by instinct, raised his hands up to her hips, holding her tight.

"You know, at first I didn't think you would agree with the idea of helping Hange." Elizabeth admitted making him open his eyes.

“As your captain I have to stop you if you're wrong but as your man I have to support you if you feel like you want to do something. Or at least I think it works like this."

Elizabeth stopped her movements, blinking a few moments. Her heart began to beat in her chest with such force that he could hear it even from this distance.

"Say it again." she whispered softly.

"What?"

"That you are my man."

Levi just smiled at her, she was so sweet that he just couldn't stay cold and detached. Not with her.

“You said it too, didn't you? I can't be your captain 24/7, I need a break every now and then."

Elizabeth's gaze changed radically, letting her sweetness disappear in favor of a decidedly more mischievous smile as she brought her face closer to his, with the tips of their noses brushing.

"Quite right. For example, what I want now, I certainly cannot ask my captain."

"It depends on what you want."

She ran her hands over his shoulders as the towel fell absently and forgotten.

"I want you right on this chair."

"Are you going to mark my entire office?" he asked feeling her warm breath on his lips but he still wasn't going to kiss her. Her hands caressed the back of his neck, where she had just done a good job but he wouldn't tell her. Not now at least.

"A thing like that."

"Then I'll have you to clean it the next punishment."

Her Captain's hands went to squeeze her hips even more as he pulled her over him so their hips collided, already eager for attention.

"Careful captain, you might like it."

"Amaze me.”

And without giving her time to say more, he stretched his head enough to bring their lips together and kiss her.

The 'Levi team' decided to organize themselves with targeted training that morning, training not only the technical part but also the practical one.

Kicks and punches were not only necessary for their physical strength but also for their reflexes, then improving them in combat with the use of the ODM gear.

Sometimes it happened that other soldiers passed by there to observe a certain blonde who always gave the best of herself.

The thing that bothered Levi the most was seeing the way they looked at her, first of all because she was a soldier, a person they should have respected just for the simple fact that she risked her life every day for all humanity, but also because, even if no one knew it, she was his woman and they shouldn't have allowed themselves to say even one wrong word to her.

That day Levi was particularly relaxed, not only because everything seemed to be going well with her, but also because he was genuinely happy for Elizabeth; she had managed to create something that could completely revolutionize their expeditions and he was incredibly proud of her. She stood not only for agility and physical strength but also for his intelligence.

“Gunther raise your elbow more when you launch such an attack. If you were to do this on the operating device, you would get caught in the wire." observed Levi with his usual expressionless expression. Elizabeth was crouched on the ground, slightly sweaty and her muscles sore from hard training. She had to exaggerate every time, as both Eld and Petra always warned her.

"Captain Levi will you give me a word?"

The voice of one of the men who had kept the Captain busy last afternoon had called him again that morning, probably for the same reason.

As soon as he left the group, giving them a few minutes of rest, they immediately sat down, catching their breath.

"This thing just doesn't come out, damn it." Gunther murmured sitting on the ground with his legs crossed.

Eld beside him chuckled slightly, giving Elizabeth a light shove.

"Well, we're not all as small and flexible as our little princess."

"But can I even look like a princess to you?" laughed the blonde, getting the same reaction in the others. Eld nodded with conviction.

"Yes."

"No."

"Our Elizabeth is a princess in reverse." Petra added about her, extending a hand along the girl's shoulder to give her a light hug, immediately returned by her direct interest.

"Your Elizabeth is just a slut."

This time in the way was a boy Elizabeth knew all too well for his liking. And Eld remembered it too. That was the same one who had allowed himself to make certain appreciations about her with Misha, long ago.

Eld immediately hardened his gaze as everyone's smiles faded from their faces. Elizabeth, on the other hand, didn't show anger but disgust.

"Coming from you is a compliment." the blonde answered, without caring in the least what he might think of her.

"Hey take it easy, we are the only ones that can take certain confidences with Elizabeth." Oluo added, standing up and preparing for a possible fight like everyone else.

"Why? Are you sleeping with her too?"

Eld could no longer restrain himself and immediately stood up, attacking him with both fists.

However, the soldier did not have time to get to the face of that infamous because it was another person who put him to the ground, much faster than him. She flanked by a second with a look so furious as to terrify anyone.

It was not Elizabeth, who had blocked the man on the ground talking, but the enraged Captain.

“Don't you dare touch her or you'll have to deal with me. And with her. And believe me, neither of us will go easy with you."

Seeing how he swallowed in fear Levi narrowed his gaze further. "Stay away from my team, brat."

"Yes, sir."

Elizabeth took her foot off his face and let him run away as Levi approached her to make sure she was okay, close enough that only he could hear her.

"You are so sexy when you are bossy."


	20. Helpful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a particular expedition they found a diary from a dead member of the Scouting Legion, and Levi gives it to Hange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little disclaimer: from this chapter I don't have anymore full rights on the events, they will take the part of the original opera and only what directly concerns Elizabeth and the added scene are completely mine.  
> Anyway I really thank all who are reading this. I love you!

_**When I grow up I want to be helpful.** _

**Year 849- March.**

Hange's voice was the first thing Elizabeth heard as the whole team rode on horseback. Not even Erwin's calling her had helped; whenever it was a question of titans she would light up and her enthusiasm became particularly contagious.

“Hange!”

“Yahooo! All you titans, I'm coming to get you!”

Elizabeth shook her head, barely laughing.

“She's always the same...”

Elizabeth checked for the third time that each gas cylinder was loaded and in place. Erwin's order had fallen to her that time and she certainly couldn't risk someone attacking the titans without enough gas.

When she had finished doing her work she approached her horse, where Levi was standing alone and undisturbed.

One simple glance was enough for the Captain to understand what she wanted to ask.

"Hange is trying to convince Erwin again and it's a nuisance. I didn't want to hear."

"I see..."

The two were not far from the tent where the team leader was arguing with the Commander, hidden by some trees to be seen but close enough to hear what they were saying.

Hange got out of the tent trying to stop Erwin but it was useless.

On the contrary, Oluo's voice managed to make her stop.

"Hey wait Erwin!"

"It's useless Hange. We put our lives at risk just to kill those monsters, there is no way we can catch one alive."

Oluo kept his arms folded showing, Elizabeth was sure, an expression too smug not to touch Hange's nerves in the wrong places.

The noise that followed was enough to make them both understand that the team leader must have grabbed Oluo by the collar of his jacket and was tightening him.

"Think about this Oluo, Let's say that Levi is coming to kill you, what would you do? Would you try to fight him and survive?"

Levi raised an eyebrow at being mentioned while Elizabeth, beside him, smiled at him with a note of malice.

The Captain came a few inches closer to her, indulging her gaze with the same intensity, but Hange's words were too interesting for Elizabeth who continued to listen.

"Of course not. Hey, I can't breathe."

"Do you want me to tell you how you could win? You do your reserch. The place he works, the food he hates, his taste in women, the number of times he's peed, find out everything about him. Once you know him you will find a weakness that you can exploit. If you don't do this before you fight you will surely die. "

Elizabeth turned completely to the Captain, getting close enough to whisper in his ear.

"What's your taste in women? Refresh my memory."

He turned his head just enough to make the same gesture as her, but without taking advantage of it to leave a little kiss on the ear to make her shiver.

"Blonde, eyes of different colors, irritating and annoying."

With that gesture Levi was able to completely disconnect Elizabeth's brain who had by now completely stopped listening to the discussion and was concentrating on Levi's gray irises, pointing at her as if he wanted to kiss her, but he did not dare to do so, despite being hidden.

The only thing that awakened both of them from their little personal corner was Mike's voice calling everyone's attention for the arrival of the titans.

"Looks like it's time to go." he commented turning with her in tow, who immediately changed her expression to make sure that no one understood anything.

She was good at this, she had suppressed her emotions for a long time, she also knew how to keep them at bay when they were not needed.

"To all soldiers, get ready to fight!"

"Team leader is too dangerous to go alone!"

"Erwin I'm starting to go!"

Hange gives a shot of the reins, urging her horse to run beyond the soldier's concern.

Elizabeth turned to Levi, as if silently asking permission to follow her. The Captain advanced a few steps on horseback until he was completely alongside the blonde.

“Hange wait!” Erwin tried to call her but did not get the slightest attention from the team leader, now too far away to be able to listen to him, so the Commander turned towards the Captain. “Levi, Elizabeth.”

“Tch, that imbecile.”

"I knew she would!" added Elizabeth, following the Captain to where Hange was going.

The group reached the spot where Hange had been pushed up against the wall by the titan, finding her with her back against a tree and the titan appearing to react to her words.

Oluo preceded Elizabeth, throwing himself on the back of his neck to kill him with a blow but the squad leader stopped him, causing him to lose concentration.

Oluo immediately ended up in the titan's fingers and Levi acted on impulse, freeing him with a precise rotation of the blades and killing him.

The teammate fell to the ground while Levi was already cleaning his blade from the dirt that covered it.

"Are you okay?"

"Captain I will follow your orders forever!" Oluo exclaimed, grateful to have been saved so quickly.

Elizabeth suppressed a laugh at the reaction of her companion who usually tried to always have a superior attitude to others.

"This baby could have been an important specimen. If we had captured him, humanity would have made important progress."

Elizabeth watched the Captain, closing her eyes slightly in resignation to see a blind anger darken the face of Levi who immediately grabbed her by the collar of her jacket to raise her to his level.

"Stop it four-eyed bitch! If you want to become the shit of a titan then I won't stop you but I won't allow you to risk my men's lives!"

Nor Elizabeth's one, he added mentally.

It was Elizabeth who was about to take action to save Hange and she could be in her place. He knew how much she cared about the squad team but he also had to take into account that one of those people was the one he had chosen to share his life with.

"Titans don't defecate, they don't have a digestive system."

Levi was furious, he had the desire to violently beat her but she was still useful and he could not hurt her. So he decided to let her fall badly to the ground, hoping to hurt her a little and the only thing that could barely calm him was Elizabeth's hand that touched his forearm, stopping him from making other gestures towards the team leader.

By now she knew how dangerous he was with that expression and she wanted to avoid someone getting hurt or having certain things said in front of everyone.

Elizabeth turned to Petra, begging her to help her in some way until her teammate found the perfect opportunity, just as she turned her gaze in search of something.

The girl fixed her gaze on the trunk of the tree, being shocked.

"Em, Captain?" she called Petra without taking her eyes off that exact spot.

Elizabeth joined her friend sharing her thoughts as she saw what she was looking at.

"What's up?"

"Was it a titan? But it can't be ..."

Levi turned his gaze where everyone was now looking to find something creepy.

That body must have been there for a long time. What he noticed was that of all Elizabeth was the least impressed, she seemed to look at him with curiosity, with regret but not with disgust.

That remained a person who had lived by giving her life for humanity, considering the jacket he was wearing, and for Elizabeth there was nothing disgusting in that end. Just very sad.

Oluo shivered in fear, some put their hands in front of their mouths to hide the shock while Hange immediately went to examine her.

"The emblem of the 34th expedition. This soldier died a year ago."

Elizabeth touched the Captain's arm again, pointing to the tree roots this time, showing him something she had just noticed.

Levi picked up what she had shown him, noting that it was a diary, and began to examine it.

"Her name was ..." he began, flipping through the pages in search of some useful information. "Let's see ... Ilse Lagnar."

"I can not believe." murmured Hange continuing to examine the corpse and calling Elizabeth's attention for help. She was the one who was least impressed by things, a spirit akin to his yet less obsessed with titans. "Why would a Titan have ... Levi what is it?" she then asked noticing the Captain who continued to examine the diary with attention and curiosity.

"This is the fruit of Ilse Lagnar's efforts."

Elizabeth felt sad for that girl. It was really curious though, she had to admit. Of all the anomalies she had never seen one who had built some sort of tomb for someone he had killed, and had taken care to make sure that no one touched that corpse.

Elizabeth found that perhaps Hange was right. It was worth catching one alive and she also believed she knew how to get Erwin to at least be heard.

"Didn't they ever teach you to knock?" Levi asked as he saw Elizabeth enter his office and lock the door behind her, as she now used to do.

She didn't take offense at his provocation, on the contrary she knew that he wasn't being serious and decided to keep up with him.

"My man usually leaves it open for me."

Levi licked his lower lip; it was amazing how every time she defined him in that motion he felt a surge of pride in her chest, he was the only one who could define himself that way for her, the only one who had attracted her attention and at the same time she was for him.

"Too bad only your captain is here." he answered neatly putting away the sheets with which he had concluded just before, waiting for her.

"Mmmm, then I'll have to settle for you Captain."

"What a pity." he commented trying to keep his expressionless face as much as possible that she, who knows how, could still read.

She slowly approached him then going to sit astride him and resting her hands on his shoulders to hold on better.

Levi instinctively grabbed her by the hips, helping her hold on but also holding her closer.

Elizabeth gave him a little kiss on the tip of his nose making him embarrassed. He was not used to her small gestures of sweetness but by now he was used to them and they had become part of his daily life: even just the care with which he prepared the tea was something that warmed him inside.

He was completely in love with that woman.

"You went hard with Hange today." she began in a calm tone; she wasn't accusing him, she was just worrying about a friend. "You could have taken it slower."

"No, I couldn't. I have a reputation to uphold." he answered making her laugh slightly. He brushed a strand of rebellious hair from her face, wedging it behind her ear. "Besides, it could have been you instead of him. I can't risk having my team killed to catch one of those monsters."

"But you left her the diary anyway after reading it. And most likely you also know that it will only increase her desire."

Levi brought his hand back to her hip, stroking the skin under her shirt. She had changed on their return, replacing her uniform with simple clothes.

"I do not need it."

"But it intrigues you to know why a titan kept a corpse in a tree trunk instead of eating it, right?" she asked, barely straightening her back to study every movement of his face. By now she had come to know him, had watched him so many times when they just talked, trying to see what others didn't bother doing.

"I wondered, yes." he admitted looking at her then approaching his face until he felt her breath on his lips.

So inviting that he certainly couldn't refuse.

"However it's none of my business, now I have other things to take care of."

"And what about?" she asked, lowering her voice to a whisper, shuddering with expectation.

"You."

"How cute." she murmured on his lips as he was reaching out to kiss her. However, her phrase made him stop shortly before making that contact, raising an eyebrow not entirely in agreement with her.

"I'm not cute."

"Yes you are." she answered smiling and he understood everything. She was doing it on purpose.

"You know I'll make you regret it, right?" he asked, moving a little closer to her firmly until their noses touched but still not kissing her.

"What are you waiting for?"

Levi bridged the gap between them, taking her lips between his and savoring her taste like fresh water in the desert.

Levi moved his hands on her back, under the shirt, causing shivers on her skin and feeling her writhing towards him, imprinting herself even more against his body.

He pushed her further against him, moving his lips along her chin, then down her neck and stopping near her ear.

Elizabeth's chills quickly became his as his pants began to get tighter and tighter. She brushed against him, making him feel how much she wanted him but also feeling how much he wanted her.

That slightest contact was about to ruin every crumb of Levi's initiative, who would have taken it even instantly on his desk but had promised her that he would make him pay and he always kept his promises.

Elizabeth's hands were faster than his and they went to take off his jacket and then his shirt as she went down Levi's neck, kissing him with desire.

The tingling in her lower abdomen was making her rush to have him; it was like a drug: the more you have, the more you want. For many she would have been considered a pervert but for her there was nothing more beautiful than being able to make love with him, especially after a whole day of pretending that he meant nothing to her.

Levi hadn't the slightest intention of letting her take charge that evening, stripping his chest just because he knew how much she liked it but stopping her before she could go any further. He lifted her slightly, without the slightest effort, and set her on her feet just long enough to undress her lower body with a firm movement, before sitting her on the desk.

The blonde was incredibly permissive with him, let him do what he wanted and followed him in his every desire.

She still didn't know what he was thinking of.

With his hands he stroked her legs, rising from her knees to her hips, with an exhausting slowness for her; she arched her back as his hands approached her opening without touching her.

Each touch made her thrill and thrill with expectation but he wasn't about to move or do something, he just tortured her with those seemingly innocent caresses.

One thing was certain, he knew how to take revenge.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, arching a little more under his touched touches, then feeling him push her down until her back touched the cold wooden surface of the desk.

Her legs spread open by his hands, while his eyes delighted in the sight of that wonderful body.

He took advantage of her closed eyes and, without warning, went to kiss her right where Elizabeth trembled most, making her moan.

One of her hand went to shut her mouth, to prevent anyone from hearing her in case they decided to disturb the captain, while the other went to harpoon the edge of the desk above her head in search of a foothold.

His tongue penetrated her, tasting her slowly at first and then sucking her clit.

Containing her moans was so difficult.

She lifted her other hand from the edge of the desk to sink her fingers into the captain's hair, pushing him against her and moving her pelvis at the pace he had set for her.

He was torturing her, he was taking her to the limit but without giving her the fulfillment she was now seeking.

He wouldn't let her come that easily.

He pushed her closer and closer to orgasm, opening her thighs even more with his hands, ensuring better access, but stopping just when he felt her too close and ready to explode.

Her hands gripped his hair, letting him know how far she was struggling. But that sight began to become too much even for him and the pants now too tight to contain him.

He pulled away from her opening, leaving her still lying on the desk and panting as he quickly removed all the clothes she still had on.

He released his erection and quickly directed it towards her, penetrating her a second time and grabbing her hips with his hands, just lifting her pelvis off the desk.

Elizabeth's brain was completely turned off and Levi was about to join her in that sweet oblivion in which they allowed themselves to get lost only when they were completely alone. If enduring all day was what they had to endure to experience those moments then it was definitely worth it.

Levi's thrusts were strong and disjointed, so eager for her that he could not impose a constant rhythm other than the one that followed her groans, joining her.

He lay down with his chest on her, pressing her even more against the desk and using it to squeeze her even tighter, feeling her tremble beneath him.

"Harder." she whispered in a faint voice, now close to complete ecstasy, asking him to make her come. And he gave it to her by increasing the speed to accommodate her wishes, burying his face in her neck and biting her white skin. He was sure to leave a mark but he couldn't think of it, not with her holding him so deliciously.

Her hands gripped his hair and then his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh as he pushed her over the edge, making her come with a rambling moan.

Levi continued to push, supported by the movements of her pelvis that called him to reach her and shortly after he filled her with his semen, pushing deeper.

Levi was so pleased that he didn't even care that his papers had all fallen to the ground, too busy kissing Elizabeth again to even notice it.


	21. Persuasive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is now ready to help Hange with her idea and talks about it with Erwin to make it true. The Commander accepts just as long she'll become a strategist for the Survey Corps.  
> The mission leads her to make an risky move that makes everyone think she's lost.

_**When I grow up I want to be persuasive.** _

"Is this the house?" Elizabeth asked, leaning against the wall with one shoulder.

Levi watched her for a few moments, before returning his attention to the closed door of the house, which should have opened in moments.

"Captain, Elizabeth, are you sure it's here?" Oluo asked with his bag on his shoulders, arranging it better so that it did not fall.

"Yes." answered the Captain, coldly. He still couldn't understand how Elizabeth had managed to get him to go with them. She wanted to make sure that Hange was okay, having found her very upset by the last expedition, and he understood that very well, but it was something she could have done even when the squad leader returned to her office...

"Oh there she is, I think she's coming out." Petra noted, raising a finger in the direction of the house where the front door was actually opening by the hand of the one they were looking for.

Elizabeth gave her teammate a light push, pushing him forward in the direction of the team leader.

"Um, Hange..." Oluo murmured knowing that he should have apologized, but he considered it unmanly and downright embarrassing.

“Have you followed me here? It's not polite." Hange exclaimed rolling her eyes to see a particular blond head that she knew was the author of everything. She wouldn't have been surprised if one day she'd seen her in Zackly's place as well, as persuasive as she was.

“I'm sorry for the last time, had it not been for my mistake we could have captured him and we would have helped humanity. If I had to give my life for this it would not be too high a price. " Oluo lowered his head in apology, snatching a sweet smile from Elizabeth as she pulled away from the wall to approach Petra and watch the scene with her, shoulder to shoulder.

Hange took it from the knot he had made on his chest to hold the green bag, then lowering her face to place it at the same height as his, who began to tremble in fear.

“No, I'm the one who should apologize. I was going to kill you. I'm sorry. But don't ever say your life is cheat again, understand?"

"Hange..." Liz reached out to them, noting that Oluo was not only bleaching but also starting to choke.

When even the squad leader realized it she dropped it to the ground, raising her hands.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I don't think someone lays on the ground and choke for fun, you know..." Elizabeth murmured moving her hands and head in an eloquent gesture that had the power to make her friend smile, upset until that moment.

The squad leader set off with them, secretly giving some mischievous smiles to Levi, who was walking alongside Elizabeth. It was strange to see them so relaxed, even if it was not noticeable in him at all; they didn't look like them but two ordinary people who enjoyed each other's company, without problems or duties.

"However Erwin must make a decision." Levi asserted to the whole group, bringing the topic of conversation back to Hange's greatest desire.

"I see..."

The squad leader seemed to think about it for a while before jumping happily, infecting the other two girls with his cheerfulness. "Hurray!"

"Her good mood is back." concluded the blonde smiling, giving Levi a hidden wink. The Captain shook his head as he realized what his woman had in mind; when she got an idea in her head she was really capable of anything, even going straight to Erwin.

And it was precisely in this way that that same afternoon Elizabeth asked to be able to speak with the Commander, obtaining special permission in a moment of pause between his commitments.

The Commander had already guessed what she wanted to talk to him about but he was intrigued enough to listen to her and at least give her the privilege of doubt. However, he was convinced that he would get her out of that room with a negative answer.

"So Elizabeth, what brings you here?" Erwin asked, leaning his back against the back of his chair, waving his hand to invite her to sit down. That gesture was completely new to her, and it took her a few moments to realize its meaning.

He was making her feel comfortable and he hadn't even done it when he asked her to participate in a special mission. That would not have been a simple negotiation.

“As I mentioned some time ago I believe I have come to a conclusion about the particular desire of the squad leader Hange to capture a titan alive. I am fully aware of the risks involved and the losses that have occurred so far, believe me, but I have worked hard on what could be a viable method of capture. If you allow me, I would like to show you the project, build it and test it. "

Straight to the point as always.

Erwin listened to her with extreme attention, now definitely intrigued by her words and the way she pronounced them.

She had a certain way of behaving for every occasion: if in front of the assembly she was rigid, refraining from what to say and what not, at that moment she was slightly more relaxed but her two-colored eyes shone with a different light. In the green one, in particular, he could see all the hope she was placing in that sheet of paper she was now handing him.

She had kept them folded in her pocket with particular care to prevent them from ruining, they were written in an orderly and precise manner, everything they illustrated was explained in detail, with all the necessary considerations.

Erwin was amazed by the work done and couldn't help but wonder when she had found the time to do it and, above all, how long she had been working on it.

"How can I be sure that my men's lives will not be put at risk?" he asked once he finished reviewing the paper carefully.

“I can't give you a hundred percent rate sir, that's obvious. But I can assure you that I foresee a loss of men at least fifteen percent less this way. "

Elizabeth's calculations had also extended to probability and survival in action. And Erwin was more and more amazed. He was almost unsure whether he was speaking to Elizabeth herself who until recently had entered his office angry at the lack of trust in her.

It was also true that he had promised her not to doubt her abilities anymore and it was really hard to doubt something that, apparently, was already giving you all the answers.

She was good, she had to admit. She had taken care to write everything down in order to convince him.

"Fifteen percent less is a lot." he examined Erwin by bringing his back forward, then resting his elbows on the desk. He was silent for a few moments, continuing to look Elizabeth in the eyes but without scrutinizing the slightest doubt or the slightest desire to back away.

"We can make a deal, what do you think?"

Elizabeth cocked her head slightly to the side, swallowing some saliva as she heard the words of her commander.

"A deal, sir?"

"Yes. I give you two weeks to build this thing together with Hange and the appropriate men, while you... "

The commander's hesitation at that very point made the blonde shiver, who tried in every way not to let him see it.

He wouldn't send her on another mission, would he?

“When you and Hange told me about that experiment they did to you as a child, I struggled to understand the reasons why you tore the pages out of the notebook. Then I thought it was just to keep Zackly from finding out too. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Not sir, you are not wrong." Elizabeth answered paying close attention to all the words he was using. It wasn't a mission he wanted, she would have put her hand in the fire.

“But you are not only this. More than once you have shown that you have a cool head and a great determination to carry out your task to the best of your ability and this, believe me, does you honor."

Erwin paused, letting Elizabeth analyze his every word as he was sure she was doing.

"Thank you sir but you haven't told me yet what I can do for you in return."

"Your capabilities also extend to the military, tactics and strategy and this model is the ultimate proof."

And Elizabeth was sure she understood what he wanted from her.

Perhaps she was beginning to prefer another mission but Levi would never forgive her. And she didn't really want to take another trip to the underground.

"I'm going to promote you Elizabeth."

The blonde wasn't sure she wanted to hear him say those words. She wasn't meant to lead anyone, she wasn't capable of it, and she didn't even want to learn it. It was already difficult for her to be with her captain, let alone take on a bigger role.

"What do you mean, Commander?" Elizabeth asked only because she knew she had to. Erwin hesitated at every word, studied her every reaction as if he already knew what she was thinking about it and was not surprised by her hesitation on the subject. He was testing her, knowing full well that this was the only way to make her give in and get what he wanted. If he had asked her in a better circumstance he would have gotten a straight 'no' and if he had ordered it it would never have been completely consensual for her. The only way was to push her to the point of accepting and also feeling proud about it.

“I want you to become a sort of official strategist of the Survey Corps from now on. You will manage each expedition and each reconnaissance as you think it is best, showing me your plans and arriving together at a winning solution." Erwin stated calmly, noting how shocked the girl was by that request.

True she wanted more trust but she didn't expect that kind of trust...

“Also, as far as Special Ops is concerned, I won't be taking part. Consequently I will have to assign other people. And I think you already understand what you have to do."

"Yes sir, I get it." she answered unable to look at anything other than the Commander's satisfied eyes. He had won.

"Very well. Then we have an agreement. "

"I am infinitely grateful to you Liz." murmured Hange as the two checked that an early test hook worked perfectly and didn't give way.

“Don't even say it. I'm glad I was able to help you. " Elizabeth answered giving her a sincere smile. The team for that particular task was made up of only five people, all of them in charge of general maintenance of the 3DMG and, consequently, experts in the sector. In the end it had taken her even less than fourteen days; at the end of the ninth the first prototype was already completed and ready for testing.

"You were brilliant."

Elizabeth waited for a man to finish hooking the net while the squad leader studied the hook to check its stability, one particularly large and hanging high.

"Hang yourself up there."

"What?!" asked the blonde who was helping tighten some bolts.

"We have to see if we have put it well otherwise the test is incomplete." Hange explained calmly, trying hard not to smile.

"And do I have to do it myself?"

"Please."

Hange folded her hands in front of her mouth and she couldn't say no.

With a snort she rolled her eyes and approached the hook by jumping to reach it, given her small stature, and hung on it with hands and feet in a single leap, as agile as a cat.

"How the hell does she do it?" asked one of the men on the team as he saw her always move so easily everywhere.

Hange laughed a bit as she realized that she had been hooked well and that hilarity immediately caught the blonde who, bringing her head back and closing her eyes, allowed herself a liberating laugh. Their task was difficult, each time they brought back many dead and what they could celebrate was only their own survival but they tried to cling to every flash of joy that was granted to them. What they did not expect was that the Commander and the Captain decided to join them at that moment to check the progress of the works.

"What the...?" Erwin murmured, pausing as soon as he saw her dangle over there laughing.

Levi clicked his tongue on the palate so as not to indulge in laughter or jokes. They were in public and he couldn't afford it but, he had to admit, the scene was ironic.

"Commander." she greeted him politely as soon as Erwin entered her field of vision, getting off the handhold with a quick gesture and getting to her feet.

"Always the same."

Levi shook his head without showing any emotion but Elizabeth had to be careful not to laugh; by now she knew him and was able to distinguish every facet of what he decided to say.

The men were turned away to prepare the nets and grab hooks, allowing the Captain a few more words without being heard by the rest of the group.

"You chose her." Erwin murmured to the Captain, still looking ahead as if he wasn't talking about personal things. Levi just looked at him out of the corner of his eye keeping the same face and taking a moment to observe Elizabeth and Hange, ahead of them, who were finishing what it took to finally show the two superiors the hard work of the blonde.

"I took the soldier, the crazy part came later."

Having obtained the consent, it did not take many more days for the Commander not to personally communicate the events to the rest of the Survey Corps. Elizabeth herself, while Erwin spoke, was called to join him, just behind him and with her hands clasped behind her back as he revealed to all the others what he had agreed with the blonde, obviously leaving out the aspect of the agreement itself.

“Special Operations will not involve me directly. However, it must be added that, while Hange will be in charge of captaining the operations, Elizabeth will direct the tactical aspect, so it is to her that you will have to answer. That's all."

Elizabeth remained impassive as the Commander walked away with Levi to speak privately and the rest of the team approached her with a smile on their face.

"Damn Elizabeth, I'm so happy for you!" Petra murmured, smiling at her. Erd beside her shone with the same happiness and pride in him, while Elizabeth didn't want those responsibilities in the slightest.

"Our Liz is good."

"Are you already starting to rise through the ranks without us?" Oluo asked jokingly, but then granted her a small smile. The last one to approach her with the same expression was Hange who gave her a small pat on the shoulder for encouragement.

"I really don't know how to thank you Elizabeth."

"Don't do it. Really, don't do it. Just see where it took me... ” the blonde answered before being called aside by Levi, with a serious voice.

The captain didn't bother to say anything and turned, walking away from all those ears.

"Everything will be fine. And then it will only be for Special Operations. For the ordinary ones you will limit yourself to the tactics right? I wasn't ready when I became Captain, you know; you will be very good."

Elizabeth grinned, feeling lighter since that morning had begun and Erwin's announcement had been made.

"Who said you are good?"

Exactly two weeks later the first expedition set out with the only purpose of capturing a titan alive.

Levi stood at the head of the column, mounted and proud, with Elizabeth on his left and Hange on his right, a little behind him, followed by the rest of the team.

The horses ran at full speed to the point where they knew they would have at least one specimen on the loose but found only green and silence.

"It's all too quiet." Elizabeth murmured skeptically, looking around. Her carefree air, as every time they had to carry out their task, had given way to a rigid and serious air that had the power to intimidate many. Elizabeth had suggested not to take many soldiers with them and to focus on areas where too many titans were not usually seen, so that they could work undisturbed.

With an exact number of nine, the mission officially began.

"Set the trap and stay alert." exclaimed Hange turning to the three soldiers charged with managing the method of capture.

After a few hours that seemed interminable, the team was able to capture one alive for the first time, hoisting it on special wagons to be able to transport it. Everyone's help was needed but in the end it turned out that Elizabeth's idea was a winner.

What no one expected was to see that, during the attack on the titans, she had strayed too far and never returned.

A group of five titans had attacked them and found themselves forced to kill almost all of them, leaving only the one specimen alive that had come close enough to the trap, remaining stuck on the ground.

At the time of their return Elizabeth was no longer seen.

Levi clenched a fist, approaching the chariot where the titan had been hoisted to climb onto it and kill the beast in case it somehow managed to free itself, even if no one believed it possible.

A strange and terrifying silence rose between them as some lowered their heads and closed their eyes, knowing they had to go back without her.

The Captain had stopped responding to anyone, he didn't want to hear their voices and he didn't even want to see anyone. Hange was the first to sense this and gave the order for him to go back.

They all got on their horses: the three soldiers in front of the huge chariot that supported the titan, to take it where they could experiment on the beast, the rest of Levi's team on the sides to control the titan, Hange to lead them all and Levi behind, strangely for the role he held, but using precisely the excuse of having to be ready for a possible failure to be able to take a moment in silence.

He felt his heart stop beating as the cold, detached armor he had built in life began to surround his main organ again. She had been the only one to make room in that armor and now she would never let anyone else. The titans had taken her too.

And with those thoughts in his head, initially, he did not notice that there was another titan who had started chasing them.

"A titan!" Gunther yelled as he prepared to fight, while Levi preceded him and drew the blades even faster than him. But somehow he noticed that there was something beyond their appearances and his heart started racing and not from the adrenaline.

The creature's head blew up before anyone was even ready to move as all eyes widened to see a certain blonde exploit the gas of her 3DMG, hooking it first to the back and head of the titan and then letting it go. forward to the Captain who stretched out his hand to grab it.

Levi took the hook in his hand with extreme precision, giving her the necessary grip to reach them faster, without forcing them to stop.

"Oh my God..." Erd managed to mutter, sighing as he saw her alive.

"Thanks for waiting for me." she exclaimed as soon as the hook was withdrawn, her feet were firm on the wagon and the Captain's hands held her steady by the hips, with a firmer grip than usual.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, feeling the adrenaline drop from her body and give way to the desire to be held in Levi's arms.

But she knew he could not do it, there were still too prying eyes to look at them and it was not her teammates, although the three were ahead of them and had their vision completely obscured by the size of the titan.

"Never dare to do such a thing again." he whispered approaching his face to hers and increasing the tightness on her hips a little more until leaving a slight mark under her clothes.

Elizabeth felt guilty, even though she had only done her job. She could only imagine the fear it caused him but she found herself immobilized by two titans who wanted to attack the group and if she didn't do something she would be killed for real. At that moment she hadn't thought about it, she just acted. Only now did she realize what he might have felt in never seeing her come back.

What did not escape the four next to them was the look that, in silence, the two exchanged. And after that mission, as soon as it was just them, the rest of the 'Levi team' was also made aware of the relationship between the two.


	22. Determined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is now officially promoted and go for the mission, but only when titans attacks Wall Rose she'll fully understand her new role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some days off, I apologize for not update before. I'm so grateful to see people are following my story and reading it. I don't really know what to say except... well thank you.  
> I really appreciate it, thank you so much.

_**When I grow up I want to be determined.** _

**Year 850.**

The Survey Corps was almost ready to cross the Walls and go on a patrol. Some lowered their heads and respectfully greeted her as she passed, others complimented her on the rank she had achieved but she didn't feel so special at all. She just felt she had a lot of responsibility on her shoulders and hoped that the plan devised together with the Commander would not turn out to be a complete failure.

She was sure of her abilities but now she also had to answer for the lives of men who would fall with her ideas. Because she was sure that some life would be sacrificed in fighting the titans.

The last period had been one of the heaviest ever endured: between the news of her infertility, of which she had also had to talk about it with Levi, managing to sorry him, the plan to convince Erwin and her own promotion she felt only to want to launch herself headlong against a titan and cut as many nape heads as possible.

"Your first expedition as vice captain, are you excited?" Hange asked coming up behind her as she adjusted the bridle to her faithful horse. That animal had accompanied her since her entry into Levi's team and she was very fond of it.

"No." the blonde replied, forcing herself not to look at the soldiers who passed her. "They all look at me differently."

“They look at you as my vice, which is with respect as well as fear. Get used to it."

Levi also joined them, preparing to mount his horse to leave. There was less and less and everything was now ready. They just had to get on their horses and gallop to the gate.

"Remind me again how you convinced me to do this..."

"We didn't convince you, we forced you." Levi replied hiding a smirk of satisfaction. He had always been proud of the achievements she had achieved but he also knew that this would put them even more in difficulty as a couple, however he put her in first place and that title she deserved in every gesture she made for the team. With her arrival the dead had dropped by about ten percent, which might have seemed little but for them it was instead a great achievement; he saw ten percent more men saved thanks to her.

"Right..." she concluded before looking at Levi one last time, still with that strange sensation in her body, and then climbing on her horse to get into position. Erwin led them all, at the top of the column, with Levi, and now Elizabeth too, following him along with Hange.

“They're here! It's the main force of the Survey Corps!” murmured someone in the crowd. Maybe it was really the first time that the blonde stopped to listen their encouragements. She had never noticed it, too busy thinking about getting out of there and doing her job to look at how many people supported their division. Which brought her even more tension now.

“Commander Erwin! Kick their titan asses for me!”

“Look! There's Captain Levi! They say in battle he's strong as a whole brigade!”

The screams about them were then joined by those about her, who with the new promotion had now become even more influential. They already talked enough about her, calling her 'reckless' as they usually do, but now that chatter had turned into admiration and respect for a simple title that had been given to her. That hypocrisy bothered her, she was valid even without being the vice captain, and if she had accepted it was only for her team.

“Shut up already...” Levi murmured, voicing her thoughts and making her smile.

“I bet they wouldn't worship you so much if they knew what an obsessive clean freak you are!” Hange added, barely watching him as they continued their parade through the crowd. What shocked the squad leader, and the captain, was how they failed to provoke any sarcastic jokes in Elizabeth, who just stared stiffly ahead.

The gates were about to rise and Hange was barely worried for her friend, exchanging a knowing glance with Levi who thought the same thing. Yet he knew what disturbed his woman so much and he understood her; she didn't think she was made for leadership, she didn't feel worthy; perhaps that mission would have been enough for her to understand what it was worth, as he had understood it. “The titans are out there! I wonder what kind of titans I'll see this time. I'd really live to see some abnormal ones!”

“I can see an abnormal already.” the Captain answered seeing her then look around as if she were really looking for a titan. Still inside the walls.

“Really? Where?”

Hange didn't immediately catch what, from Levi's part, was a joke, unlike Elizabeth's, and he was forced to get her attention to answer her, grabbing her by the tail to force her to look at him. That gesture had left him disheartened, how could she really be so obsessed with those beasts?

“I mean you.”

"Forward!"

The start scream officially gave the order to all the soldiers involved that they should install a foothold outside the walls. The elite of mankind still did not know what was about to happen in the meantime in the Trost District.

A soldier was captured and then thrown into the jaws of a titan, screaming and crying for salvation. Salvation that it was Levi himself who granted him, although he was still seriously injured on the ground.

Elizabeth was so nervous she didn't want to listen to anyone.

"I'm the only one who's seeing titans?" she exclaimed to two soldiers who had leaned on the roof of a building to seek a small shelter from a specimen that walked around them, looking for them but without seeing them.

"No miss."

"And are you going to do something about it?" she asked impatiently and with nerves on edge. Erwin was nearby, carefully studying her in every movement she now made fully aware of her new position. Levi had not given her any order, leaving her carte blanche according to the directives that she herself had agreed with the Commander. He trusted her blindly and she wouldn't betray that trust.

The two soldiers immediately felt intimidated by her, now even more so, and they moved their heads to answer.

"Yes miss!"

"I can't believe it." Elizabeth concluded putting a hand to her head, shaking it upset, as she threw herself on the head of the titan closest to them who had noticed them at that moment. Not even the time for that creature to reach out to her as his head was already partially detached from his body, now on the ground helpless.

Some soldiers were on the ground, wounded or already dead, but she couldn't stop for them. And it always made her stomach tight. She never felt like laughing during a mission, precisely in memory of her comrades who lost their lives.

“Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you.”

Elizabeth heard Hange scream excited as usual as she saw red that day. She couldn't explain why but she had a strange feeling. A feeling that, as Erwin also pointed out, should not be ignored. When she had a bad feeling it always turned out to be true. "“Not quite. It's my turn... See? It didn't hurt, did it?”

“What a lovely bunch.”

Levi's voice was decidedly calmer, as she saw him walking on a roof in the directions of two specimens who seemed to have noticed him, watching him carefully. “You all have such interesting faces. Stay still, otherwise I'll never get a clean cut of your flesh.”

Elizabeth stopped looking at the Captain long enough to take care of a specimen that was running towards her, jumping only when he was close enough to harpoon his forehead with the 3DMG and throw a straight blade to cut his hand. It was an anomalous, strangely agile, but with the severed hand it could not catch her. With a lightning gesture she drew another blade to him and jumped on the back of his neck, tearing it with one precise blow. When she returned to the roof, Levi was no longer killing but cleaning his blades.

“Tch, disgusting.” he murmured, then raising his voice in her direction and looking at her. "Have you finished?"

"Yes, I'm going to help the others." Elizabeth answered shaking her hand to remove the titan's remains from her hand and nodding.

"Try to get back in one piece, I still need you."

"It's an order?" she asked feeling a little lighter. Despite everything between them nothing had ever changed and had to continue to be like this. Even if they should have kept their relationship a secret for life.

"Yes."

Elizabeth jumped from the roof, using the gas to reach as quickly as possible a companion trapped between the fingers of a specimen; before he could put the screaming man in his mouth, Elizabeth reached them, cutting off his hand and knocking her companion to the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"No miss. I can't move my legs."

The blonde looked at him a few moments before jumping on the titan's arm and using it as a way to reach the back of his head and end his life. When she came down the soldier thanked her crying, but could no longer walk. And Elizabeth wished it hadn't happened.

The vice captain held out a hand, helping him pull himself up by the torso before calling another soldier nearby.

“Help him. He might be wounded but I will not leave him here to become food for those beasts."

"Yes miss!" answered a young soldier, perhaps a looking peer of her age, who immediately did as he was told without batting an eye.

"Elizabeth!" the Commander on horseback yelled at her, also with the foresight to bring hers out of kindness.

The animal rushed to meet her and she grabbed its reins, looking at Erwin with her brow furrowed in a silent request for an explanation.

Was she doing something wrong?

"Retreat, call those men back!"

"But..." she began then clicking her tongue on the palate. "Yes."

"Retreat!" she shouted to a group not far away, thus also helping the Commander in recalling all the survivors in that mission still in progress.

Elizabeth understood the reason for her strange sensation, she felt that something was wrong and she had also talked about it both with Erwin and Levi, and they themselves had taken care to keep their senses alert; if she had a bad feeling, in the end, it always proved right. Yet this time, with the look the Commander had on his face as he called for retreat, she wished she was wrong.

Hell had come down to earth and this time it would see many more people die than she could imagine.

“Levi! We're going back.” Erwin exclaimed again, this time to Levi, along with Petra and a man who must have just died, according to Elizabeth's watchful eye. Another fallen in battle.

When was all this going to end?

The blonde had gathered the whole group on her side and immediately went with the Commander on horseback.

“Back? We haven't reached our limit yet. Did my men die in vain?” Levi replied, outraged by that order. Elizabeth, who had already been informed of what had happened, looked at him as if begging him to listen to them, and it was precisely that look that eased Levi's anger.

Many men were already dead and she understood very well that he hated deaths, especially if they were useless, but this time he also took into account his feelings for Elizabeth and the sorrow he felt in knowing about all those who had fallen into another of her plans.

Levi studied her for a moment, finding the glassy look she had every time they returned from a mission laden with dead. The smell of blood and corpse began to dawn in the air, pinching the noses of the soldiers still alive.

All men who did not have time to take away, other people who would never bring home.

“The titans have all started heading north towards the city. It's just like five years ago. Something's happened in the city. They might've even broken through the wall.” Erwin explained letting the Captain mount his horse and decide to follow them.

Levi surrendered, climbing onto the animal to head for the focus of the fight.

A man had arrived in a hurry on horseback, reporting the news to them with a haste and a fear that could not but alarm the Commander.

However, he wondered how Elizabeth would react to seeing it with her own eyes. She wasn't there when it first happened, she'd joined up shortly after and could only have heard of them, maybe she'd just seen them parade back with a bewildered look, in silent prayer for the fallen.

"Elizabeth." he called her, asking her to approach on horseback while Levi and Hange were still busy ordering the scattered soldiers to retreat to kill the remaining titans.

"Sir." she replied taking a breath. She felt wrong. She had just heard that a tragedy was unfolding and yet the only thing she could think about was finding the best way to get out of it without too many victims, an intelligent and safe way for at least the multitude.

And she knew that was precisely why Erwin had chosen her.

The ride on horseback was rather quiet, there were no soldiers screaming or pawing at the idea of killing the titans, on the contrary many were frightened trying not to show it especially to a particularly bad-tempered Levi.

The blonde had approached Erwin on horseback and the two talked without raising their voices too much, not to avoid being heard, because it would all become public knowledge before reaching Trost, but only to recover their fortitude.

Elizabeth listened intently to everything that had been reported from that event, nodding from time to time and sharing the Commander's thoughts.

"Are we so short of soldiers that we have cadets to fight?" she asked rhetorically, getting only a glance in response. "What an initiation..."

Hange grunted in agreement, agreeing with her but still listening to what might be the best move.

"We don't have much time to come up with a good plan, we have to do it now and arrive prepared." Erwin stated, looking forward, with the wind ruffling his blond hair as the horses ran constantly, spurred on.

"Wait, in the report there was also the fact that a boy has turned into a titan." she asked, looking then at Hange, and her gaze illuminated at that perspective, out of the corner of her eye.

“Apparently yes. Chances are they'll kill him with cannons."

"Not if Pixis arrives before us and prevents it." Elizabeth muttered to herself but aloud so she could be heard. "We could join with the engineers of the Military Police."

Erwin looked at her satisfied. It was easy to work with her, he always agreed with what she said and never found big, unsolvable gaps in the plans she studied.

At that moment he realized that the dull look on her face wasn't fear or frustration, it was determination. She was tired of seeing people die and she finally realized that, with that title she was given, she could actually do something about it.

The blonde took a while but she finally got it. And she silently thanked him with a small smile.

"We will never make it on our own, especially if the reach is as large as that described by Erwin." she continued seriously. “But there are enough men left to stop the titans while they shoot the titans with their cannons. They could never catch them all, they are continuous and difficult to predict but a good part should have fallen. Let's use it to our advantage."

Levi raised the corner of his mouth slightly, seeing that light return to shine in the blonde's eyes and approaching just to be able to whisper so that it was only she who heard it.

"This is my Elizabeth."

Their goal came earlier than expected, at that speed. Smoke and cannon fire could be heard from there as the partly destroyed walls stood tall and majestic.

Some titans moved undisturbed to enter, soldiers above the structure trying to fight, corpses on the ground.

That was far beyond Elizabeth's imagination.

"Trost District..." she whispered as the horses stopped a few seconds, time for the Commander to give orders to everyone what to do. "My God."

"So what do we do Elizabeth?" asked Levi noticing how she could not take her eyes off that scene in front of her eyes.

The amazement that involved her for a few moments vanished instantly, while her gaze returned cold and calculating. Erwin joined them, ready to order the attack.

"Let's take Wall Rose back."

The soldiers of the Survey Corps began pouring through the streets of the Trost District, brandishing their blades and preparing for the attack with adrenaline in their bodies as the only thing they could perceive.

The streets had been cleared of civilians, except for corpses and men engaged in fighting.

Above the walls, gunfire continued to be heard as the titans who had made it through the entrance walked the streets looking for humans to eat, as their instincts told them to do.

Some soldiers had been injured from the first mission, some of them had a dislocated arm or a leg covered with bruises that hurt with every movement, and Elizabeth, despite being engaged in killing some specimens, could not miss them. She saw in their faces the sense of helplessness, they wanted to make themselves useful but they felt they were only a hindrance for those who had not been injured.

"Those idiots are hurt but they still want to fight." Levi murmured reaching the blonde to clean the blade still useful to be replaced already.

"They just want to be useful." Hange added in full run on the 3DMG, then screamed as she threw herself headlong onto a ten-meter nearby.

And it was precisely the passage of the squad leader that brought Elizabeth an idea that would allow them both to secure soldiers who could not fight to the best of their abilities and to make them useful.

"Hey you." the blonde screamed from the other side of her post, leaning just enough to be seen, as well as heard, by a group of six soldiers walking in search of something to do. She could see some cadets but decided not to care. “Take care of the capture of those two specimens. Alive."

The six soldiers seemed to light up at the prospect of being able to act and assert themselves and smiled with determination as they heard the order just given them.

“There are four and seven meters. Don't fight them. Just use the traps and keep your distance."

"Yes miss!"

With a full day of fighting, a total of 207 dead and 897 wounded, the battle ended with the first victory for mankind. But precisely the large number of fallen did not allow the soldiers to rejoice in their victory.

What immediately involved Elizabeth, who did not even have time to take off her uniform and take a relaxing shower, was the first report of that endless day.

Eren Jaeger had turned into a titan, closing the gap with that form and proving that he could maintain his intelligence despite the event.

However Hange was unable to get her hands on the boy because the Military Police immediately took custody of him, although Elizabeth also tried to dissuade them from doing so and leave the boy to them, who took care of the titans directly.

Erwin immediately supported her fully, then took her aside to tell both her and the other superiors in their division what his intention was.

They would get the kid.

"I think..." Elizabeth began staring straight ahead as the Commander watched her carefully so as not to miss a fragment of her attitude. "...that Eren isn't the only one who can do this."

Hange's eyes lit up at the thought that she could get her hands on some specimens and be able to carry out research on them, coming to more conclusions, while Erwin looked at her a little longer before resuming speaking.

"Why are you saying that?"

"Call it a feeling." she answered turning to the Commander and then leaning on Levi's shoulder, exhausted from that day. "What I saw is not normal."

“It won't be normal but it's something we have to live with now. Even if you're right, there is something wrong." Mike added, wrinkling his nose.

Elizabeth looked at him. The next step would be to get custody of Eren and then they could see what to do, but at that moment they could only retire each to their own rooms and rest to regain their strength. The last thing Elizabeth said in that meeting was more to herself than to the others but the Captain didn't miss the bewildered look the girl had, as if there was too much they still didn't know, and he couldn't blame her.

"So now we fight together with the titans..."


	23. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth must take part of Eren's trial in front of Zackly. At the end, the General calls her to talk in private.

_**When I grow up I want to be chosen.** _

"So...?" Elizabeth asked sitting on Levi's desk, when she saw him enter and close the door behind him as he used to do every time she was with him.

The Captain looked at her for a moment, he always scolded her for that strange habit she had of sitting right there instead of using a normal chair but it didn't really bother him.

Seeing her there, on his return, warmed him every time, gave him a feeling at chest height that he couldn't hunt and didn't even want to try to.

She had become his everyday life.

“That brat wants to join the Survey Corps. I will personally take responsibility for him."

“Damn… a titan fighting titans. There's something ironic about all of this."

Levi allowed her a little laugh and a movement with his head, actually agreeing with her as he got close enough for her, stretching her legs and tying them around his hips, to pull him over her.

"There is something about him that is definitely suited to the Survey Corps."

"Let me guess. You will have to convince Zackly right?"

Levi brought a lock of blonde behind her ear, then moving both hands to her hips without stopping to look into her eyes. He was damn proud of her: she had risen to prove her worth and everyone was aware of that now. He didn't care if he had to hide them if she was next to him.

"Yes. Tomorrow Hange and Mike will accompany him to the assembly. And you must also be there as my vice."

Elizabeth snorted, throwing her head back and closing her eyes to emphasize how she considered it a nuisance, but doing so only gave Levi enough space to leave a little kiss on the throat.

"I just can't avoid it, can I?"

"Why are you asking questions that you already know the answer to?"

She seemed to think about it a bit, in fact it didn't make much sense but she liked to annoy the Captain, he had such a sexy look...

“Why don't you help me find out. Maybe taking off your clothes." she whispered mischievously bringing her lips to those of her captain, so inviting as to ignore.

The grip on her hips grew stronger as Levi smiled and joined their lips in a breathtaking kiss.

Elizabeth waited patiently, along with all the other superiors, and those of jurisdictional power, for the arrival of Eren Jeager.

She didn't want to be there at all but she had to admit that it was starting to intrigue her.

The little boy who was let in didn't seem like someone who could transform to kill you instantly, rather he gave her the impression of a frightened deer who didn't understand at all what was happening to him.

"The boy is frightened." Elizabeth whispered next to Levi, who, however, immediately prepared to carry out the order that had been assigned to her by Zackly earlier. Nobody trusted him and they feared his possible transformation so that she had to stand next to him, armed, thus threatening to kill him at the first false step.

The blonde didn't understand it: could that little boy really be that stupid to transform himself in front of a bunch of people armed and trained to kill?

A soldier with a rifle pushed Eren forward to where Elizabeth was standing, putting him in awe.

"Step forward, now kneel there before the Vice Captain."

"Having said that, it seems that he has to kneel to me..." Elizabeth commented, regardless of the fact that they had all heard her, while she took care to handcuff him to a long and thick pole.

At Zackly's entrance the whole room became silent as Elizabeth settled the blade in her hands but didn't point it at him, which made Eren curious. If she had to keep it under control why not point it at his throat?

“Well, then let's us begin. Eren Jeager, yes? You are a soldier sworn to sacrifice your life for the public good. Is that correct? "

"Yes sir."

“This is an exceptional situation, this tribunal will be held under military, not civilian law. It follows that every decision will be my exclusive competence. The final decision rests entirely in my hands. Your fate will be decided here. Do you have any objections? "

"No sir."

Elizabeth continued to keep her gaze rigidly on the General, who gave her an approving look in response before starting to speak again.

“I appreciate your perception. I will be direct: as anticipated, concealing your existence has proved impossible. We must make your existence public in some form, or a threat to humanity other than titans may arise. What I will decide today is which force will have to custody you. The Military Police or the Survey Corps. Then, I ask the Military Police for their proposal."

"Yes sir." a man from the faction to Eren's right stood up and Elizabeth noticed that he had some papers in his hand, which made her smile and shake her head: he even needed to write everything down. "I, Commander of the Military Police Nile Dawk, will present my proposal. After a thorough investigation of Eren's body we believe he should be eliminated immediately. It's certainly true that his titan power overcame our previous peril, however now his existence threatens to spark a civil war. So we ask him to die for humanity's sake, leaving behind all the information he can."

"There is no need for that." the minister Nick, a person Elizabeth couldn't stand at all, interjected. Eren looked at him a few moments before turning to Levi's vice captain who rolled her eyes visibly irritated by him. She didn't even hide it.

"There he is..."

Elizabeth immediately noticed that the boy did not look at her frightened as with all the others, he seemed to trust her already, perhaps it was her gaze that granted him it but he did not fear her. He was asking her for help.

"This is a monster who has penetrated among us deceiving the walls ..."

"Even you can't stand it uh... you're not the only one." Elizabeth whispered to Eren as she placed a hand on her hip to settle herself in balance.

"Order please." Zackly interrupted him, while the blonde thanked him mentally raising her eyes to the sky and sighing. "We'll hear the Survey Corps's proposal next."

It was strange for Elizabeth to be in that room again, considering she wasn't the one on trial this time. Almost pitying the boy.

"Yes sir." Erwin answered turning his gaze to the Supreme Commander. “I , 13th Commander of the Survey Corps Erwin Smith, will resent my proposal. We would welcome Eren as an official member of our forces and use his power to retake Wall Maria. That's all."

"That's all?" Zackly asked, intrigued by the speed with which the Commander had hurried. Straight to the point as always, Erwin preferred to avoid unnecessary turns of phrase.

"Yes, sir. With his power we can retake Wall Maria. We believe it is clear what our priorities should be."

"I see." Zackly seemed to think about it for a few moments before turning his attention to other aspects of Erwin's idea. “And where do you plan to begin this mission? Pixis, the Trost walls has been completely sealed, correct?"

"Yes, it can never be opened again." Pixis answered, taken into consideration. Elizabeth could get her hands on the fire, that man surely wanted to be elsewhere to sleep or drink. And she was of the same opinion.

However, Zackly was really considering Erwin's proposal, absurd as it seemed, and she could do something to help with it.

"We would like to set out from Karanes in the east. From there we will proceed to Shiganshina. We will determine the route as we go." she explained, then stopped by another man's voice.

“Wait a moment! Shouldn't we seal all the wall gates instead? The Colossal Titan can only destroy the gates, if we can strengthen them we needn't endure further attacks!"

"Shut up merchant dog! Whit that titan's power we can return to Wall Maria!"

"We can no longer indulge your delusions of grandeur!"

Elizabeth snorted once again as she stopped listening to that useless debate that had arisen, they had to discuss Eren and, instead, they clung to everything to get him out.

"Now he gets angry..." she murmured in a low voice, aware that of all present only Eren could hear her, too close to him.

"You talk a lot, pig."

And as she had foreseen, Levi raised his voice to intrude.

"Told you."

“Where is your proof that the titans will wait while we seal the gates? The 'we' you speak of are only those you wish to protect, your 'friends' who help line your pockets. The people who starve because there isn't enough land to sow don't even figure into the thoughts of you pigs."

"We just thought that we could survive by sealing the wall gates-"

Eren almost laughed when minister Nick spoke again and Elizabeth snorted for the umpteenth time.

"Oh my God, when he starts he never ends it..."

To interrupt all the noise that was created, which was bothering not only Levi, it was Zackly who repeatedly clapped his hand on the wooden bench until everyone was silent.

"Silence. You may discuss your personal philosophies and opinions elsewhere. Jeager I wish to confirm something: can you continue to serve as a soldier using your titan powers to benefit humanity?"

"Yes, I can!"

"But the report Trost's defense says this: immediately after turning into a titan he swung his fist at Mikasa Ackerman."

Eren stopped looking at the General to give a completely shocked look to the girl in question, who Elizabeth felt the look on her back since she had approached the boy. It was evident that she cared about him, there was no need for her to ask for confirmation; if Mikasa could have set fire to something with only her irises Elizabeth would now be reduced to ashes.

However, even if the gaze did not show it, the blonde focused on a detail that was irrelevant to everyone, except for her.

_Ackerman._

"Is Mikasa Ackerman present?"

"Yes. That's me"

“You are Ackerman? Is it true that, as a titan, Jeager attacked you? "

Mikasa hesitated and Elizabeth hoped she wasn't stupid enough to lie, or it would put both him and herself in a bad position. She seemed an intelligent girl, in some respects even similar to Levi, now she had only to trust in her good judgment. Feelings had to stay out of these things.

"Yes it's true."

"I knew it. He's just another titan."

In the room, a shouting rose again that Elizabeth found incredibly annoying but gave her the right opportunity to be able to address the girl, this time, instead of Eren, without risking being heard by everyone else.

"If you know something that can clear him, say it, girl."

Mikasa watched the blonde wink at her before she found exactly the words to say.

“But on two previous occasions Eren saved my life in his titan form. The first time mere seconds before a titan would have had me in his grasps he stood between us to protect me. The second time he saved Armin and me from an HE shell. I would like these facts to be considered as well."

"I object!"

Elizabeth this time refrained from snorting. She immediately recognized him, it was the same one who had thrown himself against her during her trial, that face she would never forget. “I believe these comments are greatly colored by her personal feelings. At an early age Mikasa Ackerman lost her parents and was taken in by the Jeager household."

“If so then why admit that Eren attacked her? He could lie and say that fact was false, there is no concrete evidence that it happened. Only three of them saw it. And anyone's testimony could be compromised for personal reasons." Elizabeth said, while Levi hid a pleased grin. If there was one thing he discovered he loved watching, it was her who took a stand.

Eren, on the other hand, grazed his eyes, not expecting her to defend them just when she was in charge of keeping him under close surveillance.

"Our investigation has also revealed a surprising fact about the underlying events Vice Captain Elizabeth." he looked at her defiantly, obviously disagreeing with the blonde's promotion. “At age nine Eren Jeager and Mikasa Ackerman killed three robbers who tried to kidnap her. Even if it was self-defense I must question their fundamental humanity. Is it right to entrust humanity's fate, resources, and lives to him?"

"Oh, so you think the same of me?" she asked, smiling, satisfied and defiantly, managing to surprise some who still didn't know her. “Because if I remember correctly you were there during the trial with Misha, wasn't you? But my searches had made you useful to clean up your reputation."

The many began to talk to each other again as he no longer knew what to answer. She was damn good with words and if he had added anything else she would still be able to argue and put him in a bad light. That look was definitely different from when it was in Eren's place, that day there was only a lot of self-esteem but now it was full of awareness. Even more dangerous than before.

"So is she! Do we know that she's human?"

"That's right! Just to be safe we should dissect her!"

Eren could not bear them talking like that about Mikasa and looked at Elizabeth as if asking for help. But she had nothing else to add, on the contrary she was convinced that he instead had a lot to say, so she just nodded at him, giving him the signal to speak and to interrupt them.

“Wait! I may be a monster but she has nothing to do with it! Nothing at all!"

"We can't trust that!"

"It's the truth!"

"If you're covering for her it means she's one of you!"

"No!" Eren was now dominated by anger and frustration and Elizabeth could not let him get nervous, she didn't want to get to the point of killing him but she knew that if he exaggerated the only thing she could do was cut off his head. To avoid it she hit him on the head, blocking it with one hand with an ease that left him almost dumbfounded, kneeling beside him as she just pushed his throat against the pole behind his head. It wasn't choking him but it was blocking him and that knowledge made Eren calm down for a while.

"Take it easy! If you want, talk, but don't dare to move!" she exclaimed in a high and authoritative voice, so much so that Elizabeth felt the young man swallow under her fingers, then she just approached him to be able to whisper so that no one would notice. “It's your time, don't waste it. Make yourself heard Eren."

Elizabeth got to her feet, leaving him there with his head down to think about the words to use, hoping he understood what she had said to him.

"I mean... you are wrong. But you're simply coming up with theories that fit whatever it suits you to think, as the vice captain Elizabeth pointed out before."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked with a shocked look as if he had something disconcerting in front of him. Elizabeth, on the other hand, just grinned satisfied: the boy understood.

“Besides, all of you people have never seen a titan, what are you afraid of? What is the point if those with the means and power do not fight? If you're afraid to fight for survival then help me! You... cowards! Just shut up and bet everything you have on me!"

Elizabeth clicked her tongue against the palate. The boy was determined but he definitely had to learn to calm down. Forced to intervene again, she blocked him once again against the pole, from the throat, without putting too much pressure on it but looking grim and angry this time.

"Weapons ready!"

"Yes sir!"

Elizabeth walked away only when she felt Levi's hand on his shoulder silently asking her to get away from him. If Eren at first thought that the Captain wanted to make sure of something, what he heard later obscured the flow of his thoughts because he kicked him so hard that he lost a tooth. Then a second and a third as the blood began to flow out.

Eren was able to look at Elizabeth for a few moments, but she had an incredibly cold and detached look, as if what had appeared before her eyes did not arouse her attention in the least.

“This is a personal opinion, but I believe pain to be the best way to train someone. What you need is to be trained like a dog not a man. It's easier to kick you while you're kneeling too."

Levi stopped only to speak, so that he would look at him, thus demonstrating that they were perfectly capable of bringing the boy to his knees without suffering the consequences, before resuming kicking him again.

"Wait Levi, that's enough now!"

"What is it??" Levi asked him, also acknowledging that it was the same one who had thrown himself against his Elizabeth long ago. A little personal revenge of him, who challenged her.

"It is too dangerous! What if he gets angry and turns into a titan?"

Levi gave another kick to Eren who was standing still without moving, despite the fact that neither he nor Elizabeth, he was sure, had escaped a particularly furious Mikasa who was stopped by a boy next to him to avoid throwing himself at him.

"What are you saying?" Levi lowered himself until his face next to Eren's, which he tugged by the hair before letting him recover again. “Aren't you going to dissect him? When he turned into a titan last time he killed twenty titans before collapsing. If he is an enemy his intelligence makes him a more formidable foe. Still no match for me, of course. But what you'll do? Anyone persecuting him should also consider that fact. Do you really think you can kill him?"

Elizabeth secretly nodded to the Commander, agreeing with him that it was time to act.

Erwin raised his hand in response, drawing Zackly's attention. "Sir, I have a proposal."

"What is it?"

“The detail of Eren's titan power remain uncertain, making it dangerous. Thus, I propose to have Captain Levi and Vice Captain Elizabeth take responsibility for Eren's control and embark on an expedition outside the Walls."

"With Eren in tow?" asked the General, interested in the idea that for many it was crazy but by now he had had the opportunity to see with his eyes how it was precisely the madness to make that division what it was.

"Yes, sir. Based on the expedition's result I'd like you to judge whether Eren can control his titan power and whether he is a boon or bane to humanity."

“Control Eren Jeanger... Levi, Elizabeth are you two sure you can do it? " Zackly then asked, this time to whoever captained the division and was still standing in the center of the room with Eren.

“I'm certain I can kill him, and I speak for Elizabeth too; the only problem is I doubt I can do any less." Levi answered turning to look Elizabeth in the eye for a few moments. Her plan had proved as fruitful as ever and he couldn't be prouder of her. Her mind refines to Erwin's made her special, so different from the Commander but so cunning that she could even overcome him. And damn exciting for him.

"Then I made my decision." Zackly concluded, later declaring that the Survey Corps, and the two of them in particular, would have obtained custody of Eren, with direct orders to kill him if he did not cooperate.

Eren was immediately approached by the Corps to which he now belonged but they were stopped by the General who approached them with his hands folded behind his back.

"Sir." they all greeted him with respect, while Eren already feared he was in trouble.

"Vice Captain Elizabeth, I'd like to have a few words with you."

That sentence left everyone shocked for a few moments, even her for the first time, who didn't expect it at all. Maybe she had done something wrong in challenging him so much but she hadn't been able to avoid it.

"Yes, sir." she replied, following him in religious silence until Erwin, Levi, Hange and Eren were too far away, as they then began to head to another office to wipe the blood from his face.

Elizabeth waited in loyal silence for the General to speak up, only after leading her to his office to make sure no one was bothering with that business.

"You must be wondering why I asked you to speak in private Elizabeth."

The blonde took a breath, trying to keep her face more serious but relaxed. It wasn't easy not to feel in awe of someone who could have kicked you out of the army with one single word. And she was the queen of too many words...

“Indeed yes, sir. I admit to being quite intrigued."

Zackly sat up, taking advantage of the office he had been left there to keep his things before returning to his place; he looked at her for a few moments, studying every possible betrayal of the confidence she had in herself. He found none.

“Some strange things are happening this year, especially among the new cadets. There are some, according to what I have read about the Battle of Trost, worthy of merit and noteworthy."

Elizabeth didn't really understand where he was headed. It wasn't like him to go around things or talk cryptically and just the fact that he was doing it meant he was convincing her. Or at least he was trying.

Well, that mean she wasn't in trouble...

"Your plan of action, albeit devised at the last minute, helped get rid of all the titans that had managed to pass through the Wall Rose, as well as provide two specimens for studies."

Elizabeth realized that he was only expecting confirmation when she saw him shut up, waiting for her to confirm or deny.

“Ah… yes sir, that's how it went. Time was short and we had to do what we could."

“And that's exactly why I'd like you to rank up. You alone have the value of a hundred men and strategists and under your leadership those cadets could become exceptional weapons."

"I don't think I understand what I can do for you sir."

"I would like you to take all the cadets who choose the Survey Corps with you and make a new division out of it, with you as commander."

The blonde was speechless. What he was asking of her was beyond her possible imagination, she was not enlisted with the idea of making a career and becoming someone and if she had found herself it was more for a pact with Erwin than for ambition, pure desire to help others, never she believed she would indeed be chosen from the multitude for her skills.

In short, the elite team was one thing, she knew she was an excellent fighter, but even commander of an entire division... it seemed too much to manage.

She did not think she could do it, it was too big a responsibility for her that she was definitely not suited for orders and office work, she wanted to be on the front line and fight with the soldiers.

“I am truly honored by your request sir but I don't think I am a suitable person to be a commander. I have very little experience as a superior to other soldiers, especially if they are completely inexperienced guys."

Elizabeth didn't want to offend him in any way but she didn't really believe she was the best choice for cadets who had recently seen hell with their own eyes. Probably then very few would have chosen the Survey Corps for the fame it had, now with Eren among them even less.

But Zackly didn't seem upset, on the contrary he smiled at her as if he were a father with his daughter.

“I've seen you grow a lot in the last period. When you were sent on a mission you were too fearless and too eager to show off, but now you are a woman even more confident in yourself and your ambitions. I'm glad there's an element like you in our ranks. However, please consider my proposal."

Zackly took a moment to observe her: she was a woman who appealed to many but somehow always managed to put her role first and not be influenced by the opinion of men.

"What do you mean sir?"

"If you ever feel ready to take this step forward please notify me immediately and that role will be yours immediately."

The blonde swallowed slightly, trying to breathe as calmly as possible. All she wanted was to be able to stand beside Levi and carry out her task, becoming commander would only bring her too much trouble and worries that, already from what she saw from Erwin's work, she would not have resolved with the same calm as him. She was honored but her answer was no.

"Thank you sir."


	24. Intuitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth joins the Survey Corps in the ex headquarters of the Scouting Legion, where they took Eren for some experiments.  
> Petra asks Elizabeth if she wants to meet her parents, considering her really like a sister.  
> Hange found the two captured titans dead.

_**When I grow up I want to be intuitive.** _

“You guys are aware, aren't you? The reports cover everything we know now. Well, I doubt she'll stay put either way. But she might go too far and she end up killing you Eren.”

The captain's voice, in a meeting with the whole team, came to her from beyond the massive wooden door, quiet and quite bored.

"Who do you mean by 'she'?" asked a second voice who she recognized as Eren.

Elizabeth had been busy helping Hange with the two specimens they had captured, which the squad leader had also taken care to give names. It was Hange herself who asked for her support for the various times she had done it and for how her mind was always looking for other stimuli. However Elizabeth still continued to think about why Zackly had called her back to talk to her privately, but she was so busy with other commitments that she was no longer able to see Levi or talk to him.

Nobody knew yet except Hange who, taking advantage of a moment of solitude of the two, thought of telling her about it.

Hange lost her balance with the thrill of being able to meet again the boy capable of transforming himself into a titan, of whom she wanted to find out everything, and falling right on the door with a thud.

When it was opened, allowing the two to enter, the squad leader just rubbed her head.

“Good evening members of the Levi Squad. How's it feel living in a castle?"

"Hey." Elizabeth smiled next to her, greeting the whole team with whom she had already agreed that she didn't want to be treated differently for that role. On a mission she would have fulfilled her duties but when they weren't fighting they were friends, beyond anything.

"Liz!" Eld answered, remembering later that this was unfortunately a professional opportunity and, in fact, he earned a bewildered look from Eren.

"Sorry for being late. In fact, I have to talk to you." Elizabeth said turning her gaze right on the captain who seemed to have already understood the topic of conversation and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Yes." Levi answered, then turning the subject over to Hange to avoid the blonde having uncomfortable questions that she did not want or could not answer. "You're early."

"I didn't want to leave you too alone."

"Squad Leader Hange." Eren greeted her without stopping to stare at Elizabeth. When he had first seen her, she had been tasked with killing him and had also blocked him twice with physical force alone, while now she looked like a completely different person. She didn't look like their superior but just a teammate.

"Sorry for the wait Eren." Hange answered adjusting her glasses to her nose. “I'm in charge of investigating two titans we captured in the city and I want your cooperation for tomorrow's experiment. I came to get permission for that."

Eren shivered for a moment, looking perhaps out of habit at Elizabeth as if asking for help but this time the blonde could do nothing against the curiosity of the squad leader, who would soon find out too. She could only reply with a shrug as if to apologize. After all, she was sorry for that boy...

“An experiment? What would I..."

“Well, it's the most exciting thing ever."

"We really have different ideas of what's exciting..." Elizabeth commented with her eyes blank, more to herself than to the others but her voice came out too loud for anyone not to hear. And in fact Levi was forced to warn her before he too caught the mischievous glances of the teammates.

"Elizabeth..."

"Sorry. I had to." she answered, waking from her thoughts and holding back a laugh.

"U-uhm." Eren interjected feeling slightly uncomfortable about the subject touched by the blonde. It was difficult to frame. He thought he had already succeeded with everyone but not with her. “I can't grant you permission myself. I don't have any authority over my decisions.”

"Levi what is Eren's plan for tomorrow?" Hange asked as Levi quietly sipped his tea.

"Cleaning the garden."

"Perfect then!" she exclaimed in response, her eyes already sparkling at the thought of being able to work with him and find out what his DNA was hiding. “It's decided! Eren, I look forward to tomorrow."

"Y-yes sure." Eren was in awe, the squad leader was scaring him but the thing that worried him most and he didn't know what to think about it was that no one seemed to notice the madness of that woman. That, or maybe they were just too used to it. “But what exactly are we going to do? What do you mean by experiment?"

"Hey stop, don't ask." Oluo shook his head, standing up with the rest of the team, as Levi silently ordered, to leave the room and leave the two alone.

"Oh I knew it. You sure look like you wanted to know." Hange concluded and it was the last thing they heard before leaving the two alone.

Elizabeth was the last to leave the room, giving Eren one last look of sympathy: this was going to be a really long night for him.

“You've been incredibly busy lately Liz. We almost don't see you anymore. " Eld asserted, ruffling her hair a bit, genuinely happy to have her there with them, sitting at a table in the castle's kitchen. Gunther had offered to make tea for everyone and Levi had stayed with them too. In the end, by now, there was nothing more to hide, at least from the four of them.

They already knew everything and it wasn't a problem.

The captain also remembered well how, after that revelation, Eld felt compelled to take Elizabeth's side as a brother, taking the place of the biological one.

_"Captain, I have immense respect for you but if you ever hurt Elizabeth I hope you understand that I will have to take her side."_

The man swallowed a little frightened as he uttered that sentence but in the end it only served to increase Levi's respect for him.

"Of course. Someone thought of promoting me." Elizabeth answered turning slightly towards Levi who was sitting down.

“You say it like it's a bad thing. We are all proud of you and there is no better person for that role." Petra said smiling sweetly at her. She had missed it, she had to admit.

Since she was promoted she saw her friends far less outside the battlefield and strategic meetings, always busy with Erwin or Levi. And the night was dedicated to her private relationship with the Captain so even the evening chats had decreased and were no longer held every night.

Yet Petra had never complained a single time, rather she looked forward to the day when the blonde freed herself from all her commitments to take the place again in that bed that she no longer used and they talked endlessly like two sisters.

"She's right you know." Oluo added just as Elizabeth took advantage of the table to rest her head on it, using her arms as a pillow. But hearing those words the blonde stopped in the act, raising her head to focus her eyes on her companion. A shocked look with a raised eyebrow.

She hadn't teased him for too long and now she had to make up for it.

"I have been absent for too long..." Elizabeth murmured, blinking and managing to make the others laugh too, except for Levi who just gave a lift of the corner of his mouth.

"In fact yes, now that you are vice captain I can no longer make fun of you."

"You couldn't even do it before."

“Anyway, I think I really speak for everyone when I tell that you were exceptional in Trost. I just think it's a lot harder for you two now as…” Gunther didn't finish the sentence, not sure what words to use but it wasn't hard to guess what it meant.

Levi felt warmed by the affection that ran in that team. He had chosen them for their worth and their cold mind, he had made them a team, while she had come and made them a family.

"I honestly don't mind hiding it." Elizabeth answered smiling then seeing Levi, decidedly uncomfortable touching that speech with anyone, got up from his chair grabbing a cup of freshly poured tea and going to his room after having just caressed his woman's blond head.

"Did we make the captain uncomfortable?" Gunther then asked in a low voice so as not to be heard.

"But now that he's not here, I can ask you." Eld said instead with a seraphic laugh, a look they had all come to know by now. For them, sex was not a taboo, it was a natural thing and, although they did not go into details, there was also talk of that without problems. And with a few lines from a certain recently promoted blonde. "The other morning you arrived at the strategic meeting with some difficulty walking."

Elizabeth, who had thought to start sipping her tea, almost spat out all the liquid on the table on impulse, trying not to laugh.

"Oh my God, I'm not going to have this conversation."

"You're not denying it." Eld said laughing but being careful not to drink so as not to make the same mistake as Elizabeth.

"But I haven't even confirmed it."

"Have you ever called him 'captain' in bed?" he tried again in the mood for laughter and to provoke the girl. They were always comfortable joking with each other, regardless of the subject, and she had missed that. She had been in that position just from some days but it seemed like an eternity considering what she used to do every day.

"He means while having sex." Oluo added without bothering to hide his laughter but moving his elbow away from the table to rest it on the back of the chair, a posture that Levi often assumed.

It had been a long time since Elizabeth had noticed his crush on Petra, aware, however, of the incredible respect and admiration she felt for the Captain, and therefore tried to imitate him to arouse the same attention in her.

She didn't know if she was right or not but usually her instincts were never wrong. And Petra was unwilling to be in a relationship at the moment, not only because of her young age and her father who didn't want to see her as a bride yet, but also because she was afraid of hurting someone if she fell in battle.

"No way... I didn't understand." she sarcastically replied without blushing. One of the reasons why it was fun to use certain arguments with her was that it was not at all easy to embarrass her, but also to get something out of her mouth.

"Speaking of other things..." Petra interjected going to her friend's rescue. “When we return from the mission with Eren, the Commander said he would give us a couple of days off. I have often spoken to my parents about you and the bond that unites us, I would like to introduce them to you."

Elizabeth was speechless. It wasn't the first time she'd hinted at such a thing but asking her so openly was a whole new thing. The blonde was moved, taking a deep breath before answering. She had never had any parents, and knowing Petra it was not a detail she had omitted in talking about her with her parents, but somehow it didn't bother her. She did not perceive what had happened as a lack of respect for her privacy but only as an affective gesture.

"Are you serious?"

"Oww Petra..." Gunther commented instead, leaning over the table with his head resting on his hands.

“I can't tell you no. I'll do it." Elizabeth replied earning a happy smile and a hug from Petra.

"Thanks."

Elizabeth took leave of the rest of the team after an hour of chatting. Those moments lightened everyone's heart.

She walked slowly past the same room where she had left Hange and Eren, hearing the squad leader still talking, and shook her head, amused and a little sorry at the thought of the poor boy who was listening. Zoe Hange was a peculiar type and at first glance she made a strange impression on everyone. But that was exactly why she was her best friend. They understood each other with just a glance.

Everyone had been assigned alone rooms, taking advantage of the size of the castle to ensure that everyone had their own but Elizabeth did not go to her own, instead heading towards the one occupied by the Captain who, she knew perfectly well, was waiting for her.

When she entered she found the light of a candle burning to illuminate a desk in front of the window. The moonlight was dimmer, due to the waning moon, while the cool night air was beginning to make her shiver slightly.

"You never stop working, uh?" Elizabeth asked as soon as she closed the door behind her, leaning on it for a moment as if to catch her breath. The last few days had been really heavy for her, tired not only physically but also mentally, so much so that she just had to lie down next to Levi with him who gave her a few caresses to fall asleep instantly.

"That brat is more problems than he should, there are a lot of things to report." he answered putting aside his work which was almost finished but which, in any case, he could not have finished that evening for lack of information.

"Definitely things that don't do for me..."

Elizabeth's comment did not escape the Captain who had noticed a change in attitude towards her since Eren's trial, indeed after the alleged conversation she had with the General.

"What do you mean?"

"The reason Zackly asked me to speak privately." she admitted glad to be able to take that weight off her chest with him too. They had no secrets, they told each other everything. He had told her every aspect of his past and present, there was no longer anything about him that she was not aware of and vice versa. "He wanted me to create a new team, leading it myself, with the new cadets who would choose the Survey Corps."

Levi looked at her for a moment with great satisfaction. He had never hidden his pride in her achievements and the thing that most destabilized him was precisely the fact that she did not seek fame and glory within the army. She just wanted to live.

One thing that distinguished her from him.

True, he had not sought that role with all of himself, he had been entrusted and he had accepted it as he had accepted to follow Erwin, while she had made her choices all by herself without anyone putting them in front of her.

She had always proved mature enough to take whatever path she chose. And in the end she had chosen to stay close to him.

“It is a very big thing. And I bet you refused."

“Levi, it's not for me. I am not a commander." she replied seriously, in a way that hardly seemed like her, but the Captain now knew it was just dictated by frustration. She hated being told what to do and how to feel, she was extremely honest: if she was sick she didn't hide it unless she was forced to, but only if there were lives in between.

"Are you sure you made the right choice?" he asked as she walked away from the door to join him, but instead of sitting on his legs as she usually did, she stopped behind the back of the chair running her hands over his shoulders, just rubbing them.

The moment her hands touched him he took a moment to observe her before closing his eyes and relaxing at the kind attentions she was offering him.

Always beautiful and so woman that it made too many heads spin, but also herself, despite all the bad things that had happened to her. And she couldn't help but think about the news she'd given him when Hange told her of her infertility. Even now Levi didn't know whether to be relieved or sorry; he was both and he couldn't stop thinking about it. But he didn't want to do it now that she looked like a lost sheep. She was human too and she needed him.

"He gave me availability in case I want to reconsider."

“It's not like him to do such a thing. If you miss the opportunity, it usually doesn't happen again. He must particularly care."

“I'm not made to be at the top and give orders to everyone." she answered extending her hands along his chest and lowering herself to lean against him, thus embracing him from behind with extreme sweetness.

"Are you sure? Because on the last mission you did pretty well. And you were also pretty sexy while giving orders to the soldiers."

Levi saw her smile with her eyes closed, without moving an inch from that embrace that not even he wanted to break. He had never wanted physical contact with anyone until she showed up... he raised a hand up to reach her blonde hair, thus moving his fingers to caress her.

"I didn't want to be sexy."

"You are for me." he concluded, even managing to make her open her eyes, the same eyes that, in reality, he had never forgotten since their first meeting. "I don't care what others think."

"So... did you miss me?" she asked suddenly feeling lighter and all the tiredness had left her.

"Not at all."

"I know you missed me."

She replied taking advantage of the position to blow near his ear, where she knew he had a sensitive spot. Levi moved his neck to the side as Elizabeth's caresses began to get bolder, climbing up his chest to return to his shoulders but without the same sweetness as before. This time the intention was to touch him.

"Do you really want to hear that?" he asked as he felt her hands begin to undo the buttons of his shirt, stopping only to take off his tie with extreme delicacy. She knew well how much he cared about that particular piece of cloth and each time he showed extreme care even in taking it off.

"No, I want you to show me."

Elizabeth's voice had dropped, becoming more seductive and he liked it when she did. She had a usually sweet intonation, which almost clashed with her role as a soldier, but when she deliberately turned it down to provoke him, she managed to make him shiver.

“About before…” he asked when she finally moved around the chair to take her place in his arms, sitting on his swollen erection in his pants. "What's exciting for you?"

Elizabeth sneered mischievously bringing her lips to his and joining them in a hungry kiss with the tongues that immediately ran to look for each other. Levi pushed her harder from the nape of her neck, as she finally freed him of the white fabric that covered the captain's defined muscles, baring them to her waist. A paradise for the eyes but a damnation for her hormones.

"Definitely this."

Levi took advantage of her distraction to take the lead and play with her as he hadn't done for days now. He began to undress her slowly, making her sit on the desk, and filling every inch of her body with attention while with one hand he went down to penetrate her with two fingers.

If there was one thing he loved to look at, no matter how seriously it troubled him, it was her who was holding back her moans and moving in search of a foothold.

Levi took advantage of a ribbon that, he didn't care why, was right there and tied her wrists, bringing them on her head.

If this aspect was born to convince him, now she liked it too, not disdaining when he wanted to take her that way. It was torture not to be able to touch him but he also knew how to be forgiven.

Elizabeth's brain was completely clouded by Levi's fingers moving wisely inside her that she didn't even realize how or when he had undressed, naked in front of her taking place between her legs.

With a push he filled her instantly, causing her to groan and arch under him. A few seconds to get used to his intrusion and he began to move inside her, holding her still by the belly with one hand and climbing up her chest with the other. The hand reached her throat, where he didn't push not to leave marks but stopped her enough to make her feel how much he wanted to dominate her, how much he liked having her under his complete control. And he already anticipated the moment when she would assert her authority over him by towering over him like the goddess she was, but that was not the moment; that evening he commanded.

Two fingers went up to her chin and touched her mouth from which only disjointed moans came out, caused by the pleasure he was provoking, and she took the opportunity to take them between her lips and make him feel her teeth and tongue.

That sight was enough to make the captain lose every shred of common sense and he lowered himself to her, removing his hand to replace his fingers with his own lips, kissing her and continuing to push until he felt her tighten her thighs around his hips.

It didn't take her long to come and he followed suit, getting lost in her and forgetting the whole world.

“Sawney! Bean!"

The desperate screams of squad leader Hange reached every soldier in the area, drawing their attention now that the laziness of the morning had left them all. A decidedly eventful awakening for everyone. "It can not be! Someone tell me it's not true!"

Ahead of them, where Elizabeth herself had helped to bind the two titan taken from Trost now stood only their lifeless bodies, their nape cut too neatly to be the work of someone who was only scared of titans.

Also, she understood, it had been done at night, so taking advantage not only of the dark to avoid being seen but also of the fact that they did not move without the sunlight. Shot in the back when they were more than helpless, but now completely useless for Hange's research.

"They were very precious, it was definitely a soldier." Gunther said, observing the scene with some displeasure. Seeing the way the squad leader was getting desperate wasn't a good thing.

"Sure, but we have no suspicion, they killed them at the same time just before dawn and immediately afterwards they left with the 3DMG." Eld added in response, while Elizabeth beside them just listened and observed. There was something her instincts were telling her, something Erwin would not like.

"Which means at least two people are involved right?"

"Look, squad leader Hange is losing control." Bossard commented instead, crossing his arms over his chest and managing to make Petra lose patience, who looked at him grimly, and Elizabeth who decided to advance until she reached the squad leader to give her a minimum of comfort.

"Come away, there is nothing more we can do now." Levi murmured taking Eren by the shoulders who looked at the scene with an astonished air. He had spent the sleepless night listening to Hange and his projects, at times intrigued, but he had not heard the slightest noise that could suggest an attack.

"What do you see Eren?" Erwin asked instead, coming behind the boy but with his gaze fixed on the two titans now deceased. "Who do you think the enemy is?"

Even Elizabeth did not escape those words and had confirmation of their meaning just when he looked into her two-tone eyes. A slight shiver ran down her spine at the thought of what she had guessed. If he had seen that detail too, it meant that it wasn't just in her mind and that, unfortunately, she was right.

“Sorry, too strange a question. Elizabeth, I'd like to talk to you."

“Yes." she concluded, giving Hange a final pat of comfort before following the Commander, leaving Eren even more upset than before.

For that boy it was just the beginning.


	25. Trustful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren transform himself in front of everyone, when nobody expects that, and Elizabeth gets hurt.

_**When I grow up I want to be trustful.** _

“With everything that has happened in the last few days, I haven't even had time to introduce myself properly. I'm Elizabeth." exclaimed the blonde, reaching out her hand, smiling at the young man who had joined the team.

Not even Eren had noticed it among all the thoughts he had on his mind but, in fact, it was true. They had all introduced themselves, even the Captain and the Commander, except for her.

The boy smiled at her, grabbing her hand and shaking it gently in respect.

"She's a demon." Oluo commented pretending to be serious but only managed to get a look from Petra, who rolled her eyes.

"She's Elizabeth."

"She looks human but she's a devil."

Elizabeth released the boy's hand and placed them both on her hips, trying to assume an authoritarian position.

"Are you done?"

"Now yes." he answered smiling; he pretended not to but in reality he respected her very much and she knew it.

"I should really assert my authority more."

"We joke but we respect her a lot Eren, don't worry." Eld added with a smile, noting how the young man was somewhat confused to see so much confidence in someone who should be their superior.

“Vice Captain Elizabeth Blossom. You alone killed 58 titans and contributed to the killing of 34 others." Eren commented, remembering very well what he had been told about her and admiring her a lot not only for the speed with which she had climbed the ranks but also, now that he knew her, with the lightness with which she lived.

"Have you kept the count?" Elizabeth asked, barely laughing and making Eren smile too, removing that agitated expression from his face. "I suppose so."

“Shadis talked about you in training. If I'm not mistaken, it was when you were promoted."

"Please Eren, when we're not on a mission, just call me Elizabeth." she answered making him understand why the team took such confidence with her. It was she who permitted. "And... what did Shadis say?"

"He called you insubordinate and a terrible example to follow."

"Ha ha, I have stayed in his mind." the blonde laughed, amused and satisfied with her work. When she enlisted she had taken quite a heavy punishment from the man and the thing that shocked him was that she managed it perfectly. Running until sunset was no problem at all for her, she finished her task and took leave before the bewildered gaze of the man.

"This terrible example to follow is the best soldier in the ranks so we have to put up with it like this." commented a voice behind them, flat and calm as usual, but Elizabeth did not miss the way he looked at her in secret.

"Hi Captain."

"Annoying." he commented in response, as he approached them and, in particular, her. Elizabeth turned to Eren who was not yet used to her way of being so easy-going and hastened to explain the reason for that exchange.

"I love to annoy him."

"Move." he exclaimed leading the group to a classroom that was used long ago for lessons and the elaboration of tactical schemes.

The desks inside were neatly placed and there was a blackboard in the center of the wall, complete with chalk.

Hange joined them instantly, not wanting to delay too long and went to sit next to Elizabeth, on the desk, to everyone's right and with his elbows resting on her knees. The blonde instead stood with one leg bent and the arm resting up on the knee.

The other five, on the other hand, remained standing, near the benches, while Levi took his place in front of everyone, grabbing a piece of chalk.

"I talked to Elizabeth and we found a way to stop you without killing you."

"What?" Eren asked somewhat frightened by that statement. He just turned to the blonde who had already changed her expression, becoming immediately serious and attentive. He didn't know if she was bipolar or just aware of how to manage her emotions but if it was the latter then he too had to learn how to do it...

“I said the only way to stop you in your titan form is to kill you. But with this method you'll only be injured. That said it requires a certain amount of skill. In essence you'll be cut out along with the nape, as a result the ends of your arms and legs will be severed. Then again they'll just grow back like a lizard's, right? How disgusting."

Levi made a drawing on the blackboard, a shape that depicted the titan that he was, and surrounded him by cutting cleanly the parts he had just mentioned.

"What a minute, I don't know how they grow back or anything. Isn't there any other way..."

Elizabeth shook her head; bad choice of words...

In fact, Levi narrowed his gaze, instilling fear in the young man who immediately regretted having spoken.

"So you want there to be no danger and no cost whatsoever?"

"N-no."

“Then prepare yourself, we're in the same boat. There's a risk that you'll kill us so rest at ease."

"It's true. Yes, I understand sir."

Hange interjected into that exchange, still standing in the same posture but with a stiff gaze, hidden behind the reflection of her glasses and with her hands in front of her mouth. She couldn't wait to get started and already knew how and what to do.

"So I can experiment now?"

"The risk is high but even so, we can't afford to not inspect him." the Captain replied, giving her due attention and turning slightly towards her.

“I can take care of the planning, right? Eren if you're confused about anything, figure it out. There's plenty reason to risk our lives for this. Anyway I'll keep Elizabeth with me, she has Zackly's orders to kill you, right? Even if it would be a real shame."

Hange's comment, coupled with the serious look the blonde had, was the last thing Eren remembered of that conversation and he couldn't get it out of his head.

The squad leader took them, on horseback, near a well she had spotted upon their arrival. It was quite remote and they didn't run the risk of hurting anyone. After leaving the team, giving them the opportunity to work as they preferred to their training, the three accompanied the young man, following him and keeping him under close surveillance.

Hange was the only one to talk to Eren on the way, next to him on horseback, while the captain and his vice stayed further back, staring at him, but talking to each other in a low voice so that no one could hear them. And Eren wondered if they were talking about him.

The first thing he was told was to enter the well, helped in the descent to avoid getting hurt, he found it spacious enough but still feared doing some damage.

It was just as he looked around that Elizabeth gave him an encouraging smile and he suddenly felt ready for Hange's experiment.

"Once we're ready we'll fire a smoke signal. What you do after that is up to you." the squad leader explained to him, waiting for his confirmation before leaving and joining the couple on horseback.

"Yes I understand!"

"This dry old pit should be able to hold it back even if he loses control, maybe."

Elizabeth smiled at Hange's 'maybe', that woman was unscrupulous, she said things exactly as they were. She raised her arm firing a colored smoke bomb, with pinpoint accuracy that Eren would have been unable to miss. One of Elizabeth's talents was her aim, she only missed the target when she wanted to.

"He's not transforming..." the blonde remarked, while Hange gave her a confused look.

"I wonder if he didn't see the signal."

"No. We weren't particularly certain of this in the first place." Levi commented, then advancing on horseback to the well, followed by the two.

“Hey Eren! The experiment's on hold."

"Is something wrong?" the squad leader asked as Elizabeth preceded her to check the boy's condition. His mouth was stained with his own blood and his hand was bruised numerous times, from which the same red liquid came out, and the guilty look of someone who had failed. But she didn't blame him, the only thing she felt was huge sorrow for that boy.

"Fuck, he's bleeding." she exclaimed, attracting Hange's attention even more quickly.

"I can't transform myself anymore."

The best decision was to bring Eren back and heal the wounds he had inflicted on his hand. They joined the rest of the group, enjoying some rest under the warm rays of the sun that began to warm the air. It was too good a day to spend indoors.

Tea was served and they thought of drinking it all together, taking advantage of that tranquility to chat for a while.

Eren was holding his hand, feeling a lot of pain from the disinfectant that Elizabeth had put on his wounds, before bandaging them. And Levi did not miss that gesture.

"The wounds you got from biting yourself aren't healing?"

"Yes."

“If you can't turn into a titan sealing wall maria and all is nothing but a dream. This is an order. Do something about it." was the order of Levi who immediately turned to his woman.

"Elizabeth, a word."

"Yes."

She walked over to him, having finished with a sip what was left of her tea, and turning her back to the rest of the group like everyone else, but calling Petra with one hand, remembering that the girl wanted to tell him something.

"Are you absolutely sure of this theory?" Levi asked in a low voice.

Elizabeth sighed, clicking her tongue on the palate and looking at Eren sideways that looked lost.

“No, but maybe I know how to get information he doesn't know he has. I just have to talk to him."

"Try not to overdo it." Petra laughed as Elizabeth walked away so she could speak to the captain, asking for permission to take Elizabeth to her village as she had promised her. "Captain, I would like to ask you something..."

Elizabeth returned to the table where Eren seemed to be talking to the other three men but with her eyes completely lost. Beyond the harsh words of Levi, he had no reason to feel guilty about something that did not concern him personally and that was not his jurisdiction. She didn't even know she could do those things until recently, asking him to transform on command was a huge thing and she was fully aware of that. Maybe he just needed to know that not everyone was against him and that they had faith in him.

"Hey little titan." she called him softly making him smile barely. "I'd like to talk to you..."

But what happened next was too fast for anyone to record and somehow avoid it.

When Elizabeth came up behind him, Eren was lowering to grab a teaspoon he had noticed on the ground and a strange jolt of adrenaline flooded him from head to toe.

The explosion that followed caused a titan arm to be found on the leg of the vice captain and the rest of the group who immediately drew their swords to point them at him. He immediately panicked, frightened and guilty, and looked at Elizabeth convinced he would find anger in her eyes but he didn't.

He found understanding there.

"But why now?!" Eren asked excitedly while Elizabeth was already thinking about examining the situation. The titan's hand held something between its fingers; something she too had noticed on the ground, as well as the gesture he was making.

"Calm down. I'm telling you to calm down." Levi exclaimed calmly, then reaching out to Elizabeth to help her up, after she managed to get her leg out from under that arm. "Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"I..." Eren was in shock, he didn't know what to think and was incredibly scared. "Captain Levi I don't know what..."

“I just said don't panic. And it applies to everyone." Levi answered, holding Elizabeth with one arm from her hip, and his free arm stretched out against them trying to get them to lower the blades.

The captain was immediately concerned about Elizabeth's condition, sharing for a moment the group's instinct to pull out the blades, but Elizabeth stared at him, begging him not to. And if it was she who asked him, he could only indulge her, he trusted her and her instincts too much.

"What was that sound?"

Hange ran towards them, immediately thrilled to see that half-transformation, while Elizabeth allowed herself to turn to the boy in an attempt to calm him down.

"I think she saw you."

"Eren what does all this mean?" Eld asked angrily, as were the other three.

"Guys, no..." the blonde tried to stop them but they were too blinded by the agitation and the single event to observe things with the same calm that distinguished their vice captain. And the captain.

"Why did you transform without permission?"

"That's enough Eld!" Levi began with verbal admonitions. They were completely deaf, they no longer listened to him or the girl in his arms and they couldn't even blame them. It wasn't a good thing for them but that was their job, they were trained for that and they reacted like they used to.

“Answer, Eren! What were your intentions ?! Did you want to kill Elizabeth? " Oluo asked aloud as Gunther and Eld humored him.

“No, save that for later. Prove us that you're not our enemy-mankind's enemy. Hurry up and prove it to us! It's you're responsibility to do so!"

"Don't you so much as dare twitch that arm! The moment you do you're head will roll. I'll do it, I'm serious. Want to try me?"

"Captain, Vice Captain, step away from Eren, you are too close." Petra exclaimed, quickly giving up the usually colloquial tone to distinguish what were officially their roles.

"No, you are the ones who should step away. Stand down." Levi answered, increasing his grip on Elizabeth's side. The blow had been strong enough and she found it hard to support her ankle but the Captain's firm grip allowed her not to strain it.

"Why sir?"

"My instinct tells me." Levi answered, then turning to Elizabeth and barely looking at her face.

 _And her eyes..._ he added mentally, avoiding to utter that phrase because of the young man's presence.

The three men started yelling at him and Eren could no longer hear anything but their accusations, at the same time, very strong in his head, until his breathing quickened for the anxiety that ensued.

"They're make him nervous..." the blonde commented, turning her gaze to the titan's fingers in the hope that someone would deign to listen to her.

"Guys, Eren didn't do it on purpose!"

"Please, shut up for a minute!" Eren shouted in despair, while the scream of Hange, who ran towards him, woke them all from the moment of tension that had been created, relieving him considerably. If that woman had a power it was just that: it wasn't easy to be serious in her presence, especially when there was a titan involved.

“Can I touch that arm? Hey, it is okay? I'm just gonna touch it."

"Squad leader Hange, please wait..."

Hange touched her arm with one hand, then jumped in pain as her flesh was burned by those of the titan arm, making her feel pain. But she kept smiling excitedly.

"Hot! It's damn hot where there's no skin! It's super hot! Say isn't it hot, Eren? How exactly are you connected to that arm? I really want to see."

Eren only then realized that his arm was stuck inside the titan one, as if the latter were an extension of it, and tried to pull out his own after looking for Elizabeth's consent. Nobody deigned to listen to her and she had given up on it by now, all too agitated to listen to her.

Eren managed to get his arm out, tearing the joints with the titan's one that began to smoke to disintegrate, much to the chagrin of the squad leader.

“Wait Eren, that's too soon! There's so much more I..."

"Hange, look at the fingers!"

Elizabeth yelled back, to someone who finally heard her. In fact, Hange stopped screaming and looked right where the blonde had pointed to her and she sighed in exhaustion. This was precisely one of the reasons why he didn't want to be a superior, it was emotionally tiring...

"Finally someone who listens to me..." Elizabeth said angrily and this time she was noticed by everyone, who looked down feeling guilty.

"Captain Levi." Eren murmured on the ground, catching his breath from the terrible experience. Not even fighting the titans had tired him that way.

"How do you feel now Eren?" Levi asked, turning to him but careful to avoid sudden movements to Elizabeth who was still holding.

"Not too good sir."

Elizabeth looked up at Levi, after sitting on the stairs trying to rub her ankle. Eren, beside her, looked at her apologetically, still feeling guilty.

"How's the leg?" the Captain asked with folded arms, trying not to show more than necessary in front of Eren.

"A couple of bruises but nothing serious, I'll be as good as new soon."

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth, I ..."

Eren began to speak but Elizabeth's voice stopped him instantly. She didn't need his apologies.

“Don't worry, I know you didn't do it on purpose. I'm not angry."

"I didn't noticed until they really turned on me. To think they had so little faith in me, well expect for you vice captain." concluded the younger, then moving a nod in the direction of the blonde next to him, who replied with an affable smile.

“Obviously. I picked them because they're such people. Elizabeth looks different but she is just used differently, so she analyzes everything... " the captain began to explain, giving the blonde a satisfied look. "It's popular opinion within the survey corps that you're not one of us until after a mission. When confronting titans you'll always lack intel, there are far too many situations where you can't make sense out of anything, so quick action and extraordinary determination are emphasized instead. Even so it's not as if they lack blood and tears. I doubt they felt nothing when they turned their blades on you."

Elizabeth felt immensely sorry for Eren. That guy wasn't doing well at all, especially after discovering that he could transform himself into what he hated the most, he had to be extremely torn and emotionally destroyed, as well as feeling very lonely without his friends. She reached out, giving him a light squeeze on the shoulder of encouragement and another sweeter smile.

"Captain, Vice Captain... squad leader Hange called you." a soldier informed them, thus attracting their attention to make their way to the room where the squad leader had settled with the others.

"Constipated or something?" the Captain asked sarcastically, while Eren made a request look to which the blonde replied with a shake of the head.

_Don't ask. He's just like that..._

“Not at all. It was nice and smooth. Explaining to the higher-ups took some time. Well, anyway take a look at this."

"A teaspoon?" Eren asked to see what the woman was showing him, after unrolling a handkerchief to show its contents.

"Yes. As Liz noticed, Eren's titan arm was holding onto this. Like this, between the index finger and thumb. It's hard to believe it was a mere coincidence. And for some reason there's no deformation from heat or pressure. Does anything come to mind?"

Eren seemed to think about Hange's question and remembered what he was doing right now. He remembered Elizabeth's voice approaching him and then the gesture he was making.

"Yes, I was trying to pick it up when the transformation happened."

"As I thought. Elizabeth you were right. Then that could explain why you weren't able to turn into a titan before. Kill the titans, defend against the cannon, lift the boulder...” the squad leader resumed explaining, drawing the young man's full attention. "Killing titans, protecting yourself from a cannonball, lifting a boulder... in every instance you had clear goal before you transformed, it's likely that self injury isn't the trigger on its own, you need some sort of objective as well.”

“It's true that this is similar to when I defended against the cannon, but still... turning into a titan to pick up a spoon... what the hell's up with that?" the young man asked, thinking aloud and not expecting a real answer. Elizabeth tried to console him again, patting him on the shoulder. It wasn't going to be easy but she was quietly promising to help him find out.

"So basically you didn't act against orders on purpose, right?" Gunther asked when the others finally understood what the blonde had noticed from the start.

"That's right."

Elizabeth looked at them for a few moments, perhaps for the first time really as their superior and that look of almost disappointment on her face was enough to give all four the strength to put aside their pride and apologize. And they bit a hand.

"It hurts." Gunther commented, followed by Eld.

“This is though. Eren I'm surprised you can bite yourself like that."

“It was the wrong call on our part, this is our modest way of apologizing. Not that it really makes a difference though."

At Gunther's words all four felt more relieved to see the blonde's gaze lighten and become more serene. This time she was proud of them, proud of being their vice captain and their friend even before.

“Our job is to keep you in check after all, we made no mistakes about that. Don't get too cocky, brat."

Oluo remained the proudest of all but that was his way of apologizing and even Eren had understood it by now. Petra's words, on the other hand, were sweeter and more soulful, so much so that the blonde smiled at her in particular.

“I'm sorry Eren. We were too on edge, you must be upset by our indiscretion but despite that as we rely on you we also want you to rely on us, so... believe in us. And you too Liz. We should have listened to you when you were talking to us."

"Don't worry." she answered sympathetically, while the team prepared to make their apologies, with Eld in particular who stood up and stretched an arm on the shoulders of the blonde, hugging her fraternally.

"Yeah Liz it's true, we're sorry."

"Come here little princess."

And Elizabeth saw, for the first time, Eren smiling relieved and perhaps even lighter than before.

Holed up in their room, because for Levi that room was not only his but also Elizabeth's, he was finally able to pay due attention to her condition.

She claimed to be fine but still had a slight difficulty walking and he had helped her until she sat on the stairs next to Eren.

"Do you need something for the leg?" he asked grabbing her hips and stopping her from doing whatever she was about to do. He brought their faces together until their foreheads met, enjoying the feeling of peace that her closeness could give him.

"Just a bruise, I'll just not kick anyone for a couple of days." she joked but also pushing the captain to open his eyes, genuinely worried about her.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Yes. I'm fine, really." she replied stretching her arms along his sides and lacing her hands behind his back, getting so close to lean with her head on his shoulders and hug him gently. "I can handle some bruises."

"Right, you are my big little girl." he answered with a hint of sarcasm and the corner of his mouth raised in an amused grin.

"However..." she began, raising her head to bring their lips together this time, as if recalled. That grin meant only one thing and he had no intention of letting the opportunity slip. "... this little girl may need some cuddles to heal sooner."

Levi did not have her repeat it a second time, raising a hand to take her face and kiss her before picking her up and leading her to the bed.


	26. Clever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin talks with the Training Corps for some new recruits while Elizabeth looks at them in search for some proofs. She notice two guys from Eren's trial and ask the help of one of them but keeping it a secret to everyone.

_**When I grow up I want to be clever.** _

“I'm Erwin Smith, the Commander of the Survey Corps. Today you'll decide where you'll enlist and, to be blunt, I'm here to recruit soldiers for the Survey Corps.”

The Commander stood, in perfect posture, in the center of the small stage set up so that he could speak to the entire 104th Recruit Corps.

Just behind him, to his right, on Erwin's precise order, Elizabeth maintained the same position, with her hands clasped behind her back and her legs slightly apart.

The two had confronted a couple of times on the subject, deciding that the best choice would be to study those guys from the first moment. And what better eye to do it than that of the blonde.

Her gaze did not abandon anyone, landing on every single face and impressing every facet of their gaze, their expressions intent on listening to the words of their superior and the way they reacted in listening to him.

“I'm sure the latest titan attack has made you fear the titans and recognize the limits of your strength. However, thought that battle, mankind has made unprecedented progress in its struggle. The key was Eren Jeager. His willingness to risk his life for mankind signifies his unquestionable allegiance to us.”

In mentioning Eren, a couple of faces immediately caught Elizabeth's attention; two in particular that she had already seen during the young man's trial.

A raven girl with oriental features, who tried in every way not to react to the boy's name, but Elizabeth noticed an immense concern; and a blond boy next to her, with two big, deep eyes and an incredibly alert and attentive face.

He was the same one who had stopped Mikasa during the trial, when she would throw herself on the Captain to make him stop beating Eren.

When it came to Eren, she got more overwhelmed by emotions, while he was able to keep his mind clear and reason despite the emotional involvement.

“Furthermore, not only did he allow us to stop the titans, he also provided us a way to unveil the titans' mystery! In the basement of his home in Shiganshina District lies the secret of the titans, unknown even to him. If we can just reach that basement we might find a clue that will aid us in overthrowing the titans' century-long rule! If we figure them out, we could win. We aim to reach that basement in Shiganshina District but to that end, the recapture of Wall Maria is crucial. In other words our goal hasn't changed.”

With a nod, Erwin gave permission to unroll the map to illustrate the plan that would also involve their younger ones, taking them on a mission. Or at least, which of them would have stayed.

The young people observed all with attention but it was evident that there were many who were not at all convinced; some looked at the Commander with terror, others as if he were just a foolish visionary.

And then there was a girl who seemed completely indifferent to everything. Blond hair and stiff eyes, perfect posture, a soldier in all respects, with a look completely devoid of any interest.

“But now that Trost District's gate is unusable we'll have to go around from the Karanes District in the east. The military route we spent for years to prepare has been rendered useless. During those four years we lost more than sixty percent of our men. Sixty percent in four years it's an absurd figure. Those of you who join us will participate in an expedition a month from now in which the predicted mortality rate is thirty percent. Most of you will likely die in four years. However, if you manage to survive, you'll be an elite soldier who can overcome all odds.”

Many swallowed in fright and Elizabeth couldn't help but feel sorry for them. And also experience mixed sensations. They had once seen what it meant to fight the titan and many already they were terrified of it, they did it every day of their lives and they never complained.

Those guys already knew what awaited them, the previous recruits, however, including her, were not even aware of it.

“If you are still willing to endanger your lives with us, remain here. Please ask yourselves: are you capable of offering your lives for mankind? That is all. Those of you who wish to enlist elsewhere may leave.”

Erwin turned, leaving the stage to give them time to make up their minds, and called Elizabeth back with a nod.

He barely looked at her, serious and expectant, and was about to speak before a soldier interrupted them.

She had spent all her time thinking until she came to a conclusion and Erwin by now knew her well enough to know that. He could see it on her face.

“Commander don't you think you went too far? You might've scared them all off.”

The Commander looked at him for a few moments before turning back to the Vice Captain.

"Do you think I was wrong Elizabeth?"

"Honestly?" she asked rhetorically, crossing her arms over her chest. "No. They need to know what we're getting into, teasing them would just be useless. I would have done the same."

"Obviously you can see where the gaze of many does not even rest." Erwin just smiled and Elizabeth took the opportunity to talk to him openly.

"About this..." she began almost hesitantly. “...I have an idea. But I have to get one of those kids involved. Am I allowed to act?"

Erwin's smile spent but only to look at her with a completely new kind of respect. Until then he had always relied on her but he had never done so without knowing what it was.

“Elizabeth, I promoted you to Vice Captain because I have complete and absolute trust in you and your ideas. You don't need my permission. Act as you see fit and talk to me when the situation permits."

The Commander had immediately guessed that the woman's hesitation was caused by the too many ears they had available. He would have waited to go back, in the tranquility of his office, to listen to her but until then he would have had nothing to complain about regardless. If she had that determined look on her face then it was worth listening to her and letting her act.

Many cadets began to leave, while others stood still out of conviction. Two of whom were just Eren's friends.

A certain displeasure seized Elizabeth to see that the apparently apathetic girl was also leaving. Then she also noticed others in particular and felt enormous respect for them: in their faces she could read fear in the purest state that there was but still they could not move.

“They are terrified. They want to leave but they won't, at least not them." she commented next to the Commander, referring precisely to those three young people in particular.

Erwin returned to the stage, this time without Elizabeth who had already seen what she was interested in.

“Could you die if given the order to?”

“We don't want to die.” was heard clearly among the slight shouting that had been created in response to Erwin's request. The Commander gave them a half smile, raising the corner of his mouth, but without daring to lose the seriousness of his gaze.

“I see. I like your expressions.” Erwin put a hand to his chest, his left hand, officially concluding what would be their entry into their division. “Now, then, I accept all of you that remains as new Survey Corps soldiers! This will be a true salute! Offer your lives!”

"Yes sir!"

“You've all done well to suppress your fear, everyone of you is a brave soldier. You have my deepest respect.”

After the ceremony Elizabeth found herself answering some soldiers who called her as superior to ask for things of various kinds, even just a comment on the young people, until a particular voice called her, a delicate but respectful one.

"Excuse me. Vice Captain Elizabeth, right? "

The young woman whom she recognized as Mikasa looked at her seriously but also with a lot of hope in her eyes and it was not difficult to guess what she wanted to know.

"Yes."

"Can I ask you how is Eren?"

Elizabeth looked at her a few moments before answering: she was very brave and determined and also seemed very intelligent. It would certainly have been a valuable asset to them.

"He's alive." she replied, then noticing the disappointment in the young woman's eyes.

"That's all?"

The young man next to her, the intelligent blond, grabbed her arm and pulled her back slightly, as if to remind her where she belonged.

"I can feel your anger from here, you know?" she mocked, not being able to restrain herself. She just licked her lips and decided to act. "You are...?"

"Mikasa Ackerman."

"Ackerman..." she repeated, keeping in mind that that was also her man's surname and she couldn't help but wonder once again if they were somehow related.

"Yes. Is there any problem?"

"No, it's..." she began, then remembering that the position that Erwin had imposed on her also served that purpose: she could act without having to give explanations to whoever, in the role, was under her. "Nothing. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything about Eren."

Mikasa seemed to give up but still did not look down. She remembered well that she was the one who had attacked Eren on the pole twice and who had stood by and watched when the Captain slaughtered him.

"Okay, thanks."

"You." then the Vice Captain began again, pointing to the young blond.

He knew immediately what she was asking him.

"Armin Arlert. Miss."

"I'd like to talk to you in private for a moment."

Armin looked at her for a shocked moment, before recovering. "Sure."

Elizabeth led Armin to Erwin's office, granted to her by the Commander himself while they were passing by. The first thing the young man noticed was how the Commander left her that key without hesitation, without even asking her why, which suggested how much he trusted her.

Elizabeth sat on the desk, leaning on it with her right thigh and crossing over her left. With one hand she urged the boy to take a seat and even sit down.

"You're in the same Recruit Corps as Eren, I guess you're the same Armin he told us about."

"Did Eren talk about me, miss?" he asked a little in awe. It almost made her tenderness, he seemed so innocent that for a moment she thought of asking Mikasa but he was the right one.

"Yes. You and Mikasa Ackerman, actually. But now I need you."

"What can I do for you?"

Elizabeth knew how to talk and how to play her cards: she had always been shrewd enough to fool men older and more experienced than herself.

“You stayed, which now makes you a Survey Corps recruit. And I also suppose that, as Eren's friend, you care a lot about him and would like to avoid him... unpleasant events. Am I right?"

"Sure." Armin affirmed now with a more determined and attentive look. "But I don't think I understand."

“I watched you during Erwin's speech and Eren is right, you look pretty smart. But first I have to make sure that I can trust you." she began, then hardening her gaze until Armin shivered. "If you talk to someone about what I am about to tell you, I will ensure that you spend all the days you have left to live in a dark and cold cell and you will never see the sunlight again."

"I won't say anything miss, I swear to you."

"Well, I want to believe you." she said lightening her features just to put him a little more at ease. “As you also know by now, the two titans we captured were killed in the night and you were all controlled. However, I do not believe in the least that the person responsible is so idiotic to get caught with a simple check."

"Are you saying that..." Armin began, now aware of what was happening.

“I want you to think carefully about all your teammates and give me a detailed report with everything you know about them. Even the most stupid thing, a detail that you have noticed and which may seem irrelevant, I want it all written."

"Vice Captain I..."

"I'll be completely honest with you Armin, you seem like a good guy." she interrupted him, throwing on the table the last card she had left. The one that would lead her to victory. “Whoever killed the two titans could also be aiming for Eren. And we must be ready."

"I admit I thought so too miss." Armin stated, lowering his gaze briefly before looking up again at the Vice Captain. “The doubt arose when we heard about the event. And right where Eren is, by the way."

"And you're worried about him."

"Yes."

"So... will you help me?" Elizabeth asked for confirmation but it was not difficult to guess the young man's answer.

"Yes Miss."

“We of the special-ops squad will be here in the center of the rear, on standby.”

Gunther began explaining the plan to Eren, with the rest of the team standing around looking at a map to help with their intent.

“That's quite far back.” Eren asked, then listening to the answer with some attention but his gaze completely lost.

“It's the safest position in this formation, even more secure that where the supply wagons are. Well, we don't have a real objective this time. The expedition won't cover much ground since it's just a test run before getting you to Shiganshina District.”

“Um I still have no idea what to do with this power yet.”

“Did you understand the meaning of the Commander's question back then?”

“Did any of you understand?”

Eld also intervened in the exchange between Gunther and Eren, who answered that particular question with extreme sincerity.

"No."

“I'd be lying if I said I knew for sure.” Oluo began, then stopped by the voice of his companion who resumed speaking.

“This operation may have another objective, however the Commander decided to keep that hidden from everyone so we just focus on pulling this off without incident. Trust in the Commander.”

"Yes sir."

Levi and Elizabeth stood close by, turning their backs to talk to each other in a low voice so that no one would hear them.

"So you talked to the brat."

Elizabeth told the Captain about the ceremony in which the young men had made their choice.

Eren that day was particularly excited, his friends were about to join him and his happiness had infected her. But Levi also needed to be informed of her actions, as she had done with Erwin as soon as Armin left the office.

Levi was in complete agreement with her, even if he didn't trust the brats. He didn't know them and he never trusted anyone without first knowing them.

"You threatened him, right?" he asked when he was about to assure himself of the boy's loyalty. Answer she gave him first with a simple look.

The Captain held a cup of hot tea in his hand, sipping it slowly and savoring its flavor. Elizabeth smiled faintly; watching him drink tea was something she really enjoyed doing, he seemed relaxed and at peace with himself.

She took the cup out of his hands, sipping some of the drink before returning it to him, even earning a dirty look.

"Not as you think but enough to make sure he keeps his mouth shut."

"Then we just have to wait for the boy's actions." Levi concluded, taking back his cup and finishing what was left of its contents.

“This concludes today's training, prepare to head back.”

Eren was finally reunited with his friends. It was nice to see them again after a month away and now that they were also in the Survey Corps he could share everything that had happened to them with them. He felt the need to throw out a lot of things...

They were all seated at the same table, granted by the superiors, where they were having a quick dinner before going to sleep.

The rest of the 'Levi squad' sat at a nearby table, while the Captain was at the same table as the Commander, squad leader Hange and other superiors whose names he did not care about at the moment. The only one missing was only Elizabeth.

"There is something between them." Connor murmured when the conversation turned to the Captain and his Vice, who they had seen working together with a coordination that would make anyone envy.

"Did you notice it too?" Eren asked absently, then trying not to bite his tongue just to avoid the risk of transforming himself. But he mentally admonished himself for saying it aloud.

"Do you know something?" Sasha asked far too enthusiastic, as she bit into a potato as if it were the last meal of her life.

“Actually no. I think they are a couple but I'm not sure." the young man murmured, praying the Captain wouldn't hear him. Neither does Elizabeth.

"It's so sweet. The Captain and his Vice who love each other." Sasha whispered after swallowing the last bite, folding her hands to her chest with a dreamy look.

"It must be tiring for them." Jean replied instead, focusing more on Mikasa than on speech in general.

Eren saw Elizabeth enter just then and a shiver ran down his spine at the thought that she might have overheard their conversation.

“I don't know anything guys; what I know is that it's none of my business and that I should stay out of their private lives."

"Yeah, you should." Elizabeth exclaimed as she passed them, but without looking at them and without stopping, to go directly to the place that Levi had held next to his.

"She terrifies me." Eren whispered in a low voice. And for the first time Jean found herself in perfect agreement with him.

"So ... Mikasa Ackerman chose the Survey Corps." Elizabeth murmured, stretching out her arms along the Captain's hips to tie her hands behind his back and hug him.

Still standing in the center of the room, she slowly approached him until their bodies fit together and rest her head on his shoulder, even giving him a little kiss on the neck that made him smile.

"You talked to her." he ascertained, immediately indulging her desire to cuddle and hugging her, taking her from the hips. "Maybe a cousin, I'm not sure."

"She may have the same powers as you." she examined alike everything that something stood before her. Her soul of perennial curiosity pushed her to ask herself the why of things and perhaps, he hypothesized, it was precisely the reason why she got along so well with Hange.

"Maybe." he conceded, smiling again as he felt another kiss on his neck.

Her willingness to have a real conversation was minimal, not that he minded.

"You won't tell her, right?"

"No."

"Levi." she called out in a voice so sweet it made his heart beat faster. "Kiss Me."

And she didn't have to repeat it again: he lowered his face just enough to take those rosy lips between his own and savor their flavor.

She was able to send him to damnation with a simple touch.

Her hands slowly went down to the button that held his pants closed, quickly undoing it and then going up to do the same with his shirt.

If there was one thing that excited Levi it was her, but when she was so eager not to even give him time to think she could darken his brain before even starting.

He found himself almost completely naked in front of her two-colors eyes that he saw sparkle as she scrutinized him.

The lips parted only to make him catch his breath but she was not willing to give him it because she immediately went down his body, studding him with small kisses, until she got close to his already throbbing erection.

The sight of her kneeling in front of him made him gulp as the sensation of her lips completely intoxicated him, forcing him to close his eyes and throw his head back.

Her tongue teased him properly as she rested on his hips. So lost in those sensations, he didn't notice he was about to cum and was about to do it inside her mouth. He usually warned her so that she could decide what to do but this time, so absorbed in those sensations, he could not help but just tighten his grip on her hair, stroking it with her thumb, while the breath became heavy and some moans came out from his mouth.

He realized it all only when he saw her swallow and get back on her feet, with a look too sly to consider it all over.

And, in fact, they weren't done yet. He had not the slightest intention of leaving her dressed any longer.


End file.
